Shinobi of Hajin Mon
by Metal Overload
Summary: Chapter 23 up! (Diferent name of chapter than what I said.) Her name is Kioko. A former Hajin Mon ninja has bumped heads with Ayane in the past. And what about Ayane... will she get away. Or be captured to be slain by her seemingly delusional half sister!
1. Chapter 1: A Ninja Falls

I said this a long time ago but just got around to doing it. I'm mking all the previous chapters that were hard to read and making them better and making some tweaks and improvements here and there. Chapter 4 will be changed slightly at the end and chapter 5 will receive the complete overhaul that I said it would. It needs it desperately. Also keep an eye out for the next chapters because I plan to have a lot done by DOAU's release. Perhaps even... finish. O.O!!!!!!!!!!! Don't take this the wrong way. The story still has a ways to go. What I mean by finish is finish typing the story where all I have to do is post and play DOAU. No typing necessary. I already have an ending in mind as I have told a couple of you. And so I depart for now and leave you with an improved first chapter. Mostly just the way it was written is fixed and some miniscule details.

Chapter 1: A Ninja Falls

It was mid March 2004. Ayane was leaning against a nearby building with her arms crossed waiting for Hayate. He called her and asked to meet her at once; the bad thing was it was 2:00 in the morning. She knew it had something to do with Kasumi. About a week ago Ayane and Kasumi were forced into a confrontation. The fight was long and harsh, and it seemed it would end in a double knock out. But a slight slip on Kasumi's side put Ayane ahead. Ayane backhanded Kasumi in the face stunning her, and then brutally smacked her around with a barrage of punches and kicks. Kasumi fell to her back breathing heavily while Ayane looked down at her also out of breath. She knew though that she could still lose even with the slightest mishap. All the sudden Kasumi rolled to the right and began to do a leg sweep. Ayane jumped and flipped avoiding the kick entirely. She smashed the back of Kasumi's head with her feet as she came down forcing her face into the ground. Ayane jumped off and switched to her stance ready for her. Kasumi was out cold. Ayane looked down at her HALF dead sister tempted to finish her off, but something told her that it would be much more satisfying for her to live with the fact that that she had been defeated by her half sister. Soon everyone would know.

And now she waited as patiently as possible for Hayate. A light breeze came through slightly blowing the tips of her hair, her bandanna, her skirt, and bow of her butterfly outfit. A slight grin came across her face as she though about her victory against Kasumi. This was the happiest she has been in years. The street was calm and quiet; there was no one else but her until she spotted Hayate coming around the corner. He was wearing his ninja outfit. "Obviously," she said. "Couldn't you have dressed at least a smijin more casual?"

"You have no room to talk with all the attention you could attract if you know what I mean." He said with a slick smile. Ayanes smile quickly faded as her face turned to a cold stare. "Hey whoa don't take offence; you know I was just kidding."

"Spare me and tell me what you want, it's 2 am and I'm tired!" she snapped.

Hayate rushed to the point. "OK, I called you out here because of what you did a week ago."

"And."

"Well she got away." Ayane wasn't surprised. "She was gone when we got there."

"Anything else." Ayanes impatience was rising.

"You were supposed to bring her back to the clan. Ah well... at least you didn't kill her." Hayate was relieved at that fact.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ayane said defensively. Then they started arguing.

Meanwhile on top of a building a couple of blocks down and across the street, something would take place that no one would have suspected. A boy roughly the age of 15 was laying on the roof of his apartment building staring at the stars. He did this often to get away from his fighting parents. All the sudden a cloaked figure with a hood and a black leather case barged onto the roof startling him.

Back at Ayane and Hayate, they were screaming and yelling at each other. "There are people wanting me dead to Kasumi's not the only one!" Hayate had lost all of his composure.

"Yea you're about as wanted as a rat in a fine dining restaurant!" So did Ayane.

"What was that?!"

"YOU HEARD ME OR ARE YOU DEAF TO!!"

The hooded figure back at the roof opened the case and began to assemble something. The boy hid and was watching from a distance. He couldn't make out the face, it was too dark. But it sent chills down his spine. Then he realized it was a sniper rifle being constructed. The figure finished and began to take aim. The boy thought about doing something but was too afraid. The shot was fired. The loud bang echoed from the buildings. Hayate turned with a start shocked. "... Ayane did you hear that?"

The boy jumped out and yanked off the hood. Long read hair She smiled then ran off.

"... Ayane?" Hayate turned to her. Her eyes were wide and expressionless her mouth was slightly ajar. She tried to talk but all that came out was raspy noises. A blood spot on her side began to form and seep through her outfit. It ran down her skirt and dripped to the ground. She began to fall but Hayate caught her before she could hit the ground. She slowly closed her eyes. "AYANE!!!!"

For those of you just now starting. O.O!!!!!! Like I said I shall continue until the writing is always easier to read which begins at... whoa... chapter 9! Heh. I thought it'd be sooner. Ah I won't tweak as much after chapter 5 just make everything easier to read. And a warning to those of you just now starting. Some of the chapters can be... pretty long. So get comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2: Brothers Sorrow

Again I do not own any of these characters except those who are not in DOA.  
  
Chapter 2: Brothers Sorrow  
  
Hayate stood over Ayane at the hospital. It was just him in the silence except the beeping of the heart monitor. He would never forget that day or the expression on her face. A pool of blood began forming under her. Hayate swept her up in his arms tucking his arm under her legs and bracing her head with his other shoulder. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital and received the medical attention needed, but it was too late. Ayane slipped into a coma shortly after they arrived. She has been this way for 6 months. The boy, named Ryan, visited often to see if she had awakened. Ryan explained everything that he saw to Hayate, he didn't take it too well. "Kasumi, why would you do this? This doesn't make sense. I'll find you if it's the last thing I do!" Hayate said in frustration. "I'll find you and find out. I swear it." He had known intention of hurting Kasumi, but now he wanted to find her more than ever. Ryan also said there were a couple of street punks curiously checking out the blood puddle, but that didn't matter to Hayate. His concern was with Ayane and Kasumi.  
  
He remembered when Ayane and Kasumi were little kids in school. They were like magnets, you couldn't take them apart. Hayate had to leave for a while but when he came back things had changed. He decided to go pick them up at school to surprise them. Kasumi was in the courtyard with some of her friends but he didn't see Ayane anywhere. Kasumi jumped for joy when she saw him and gave him a big hug. It was then that he spotted Ayane on a bench at the other end of the courtyard. She turned her head slightly to look at him. He gave her a smile but she did not smile back. She turned her head a little more. She had 3 slashes across her right eye. They were still bleeding slightly. Then she looked away. "Don't worry about her, daddy is going to pick her up later." Kasumi said. "Why?" "I don't know." She then walked passed Hayate leading the way to home. For the first time since he got back he noticed Kasumi was limping badly. "Are you all right?" "Oh yeah no sweat big bro. I fell on the concrete earlier." She fell over that moment busting her nose on the ground. He rushed to help her up but as she did he could've swore he heard Ayane laugh. He looked at her. She was still staring at the ground, she wasn't looking, and her expression was the same.  
  
Later that night at the house his father came home without Ayane. He put her in the orphanage. No matter how much Hayate asked, his father wouldn't say what happened and kept tending to Kasumis leg. He wised up after a while and said Ayane nearly broke Kasumis leg for no reason. Of course he didn't believe it so the next day he went to the orphanage to ask Ayane. All the kids were outside in the yard playing. He found Ayane by herself on the steps. He got a little closer and noticed that the scratches on her eye were unattended, they were still bleeding slightly. "Ayane!" Hayate tried to get her to notice that he was there but she seemed to ignore him. He came up and sat down beside her. She was hugging her legs looking at the ground. "Ayane are you alright!" She didn't answer. "Ayane why did dad bring you here?" ".Because he's not my dad!" Her voice was shaky. "I know that,. but that can't be why he brought you here." Hayate tried to get a straight answer from her. "He told me that you almost broke Kasumis leg." She looked at him. Her eye was swollen and red. "I guess he didn't tell you my side. You have no idea what he did to me when you weren't around. It's all about his precious Kasumi not me. He could care less about me. She never did anything wrong but when I did,. nothing I said would stop him. I was never good enough for him." Her eyes filled with tears. "I'll never know what it's like to be loved by a father!" She buried her face in her legs and didn't look back up. She began to cry.  
  
Hayate was shocked at everything she said. "Ayane." He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder but she jerked away. Hayate slowly stood up unable to do anything to help her. He slowly walked away looking back occasionally hoping to see her cheerful face but she sat there with her face buried. He turned one last time but then she was gone. A couple days later he heard that Genra had adopted her. The next time he saw her was at the Mugen Tenshin School. Her eye had been patched up.  
  
And now here she was after all this time. Asleep not to wake up for who knows how long. Today was a special day though. It was August 5th, Ayanes birthday. He put his hand on here forehead and ran his fingers through her purple hair. He then pulled her Bandanna out of his pocket and gripped it tight in his hand. "Happy Birthday Ayane." He then pulled out a crystal purple butterfly and set it on the table beside her. He gave her one last look then turned and walked out. A single tear ran down his face as he left.  
  
6 months later.  
  
The next chapter may take a bit but it'll be up as soon as possible. I hope you like it so far. PLZ R&R. PLZ keep checking for Chapter 3: Awake. 


	3. Chapter 3: Awake

Chapter 3: Awake  
  
Ayanes eyes shot open. Her whole body ached and her head hurt. "Ah my head." She looks around noticing that she was in a hospital. "Wha.what happened?" She felt dizzy and groggy. She sat up sorting out what had happened. She looked toward the door. "Hey! .HEY!!!!" She got no response. The whole place was unusually quiet. She looked around until her eyes fell on a random calendar on the wall. "MARCH 2005!!! Ugh!" She felt sick and dizzy again. She shook off the feeling. Then she spotted the crystal butterfly. She picked it up and examined it closely. "Huh what do you know. Someone was thinking of me for a change." She looked around again and ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes grew wide. "Wait a minute,.WHERE'S MY BANDANNA?!!!!!!!! IF I FIND THE PERSON WHO TOOK IT I'LL...." She heard machine guns in the distance, along with screaming and yelling. "...???" She got out of the bed and stood stumbling a bit. The floor was cold under her feet and it was a bit dark. She hugged hugged her arms around her waist as she walked to the door. She looked out into the hallway. "HELLO!" The entire hallway was dark and empty. Ayane walked out into the hall. It was dark and unpleasantly cold. Shuddering away the cold she walked down the hall still unable to find anyone. She came across an elevator and took it down to the first floor.  
  
When the elevator doors opened she saw that the first floor was half destroyed. There was rubble falling through the ceiling. Desks and chairs were in pieces. Walls were coming down. Then she spotted someone staring out a window. "HEY YOU! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE??!!" The man made no attempt to turn around, only speak. "I thought that all the patients had been evacuated" ".For what?" "Just leave this town if you want to live." There was a pause. "Listen Mr. I just woke up.and I'm already having a bad day.so I suggest you tell me what happened or I'll make you tell me." Ayane was losing patience. The man finally began to turn around. "Listen I am." The moment he saw her a look of fear came across his face. "AHHHH YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" He ran out the door. Ayane had a troubled look on her face. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a white nightgown that stooped halfway to her knees. She stuck out her tongue and looked closely at her eyes. She found nothing wrong. ".Jerk." Her hair was the same, which suggested that they kept it trimmed.  
  
She walked out into the lobby and to the front door. She looked over the parking lot seeing several over turned cars and broken signs and glass. The hospital was on the slope of a mountain overseeing the town. At the end of the parking lot was a drop off that a good view of the town. But today there was smoke emanating from the drop off. The sky was black and read with ash and smoke. She slowly began to walk to the edge of the parking lot. When she reached the edge she saw that most of the town was in ruin, buildings burning and falling in on themselves. ".No!" She almost collapsed if she hadn't caught herself. ".I hope my house is still.!" She suddenly heard two people yelling from the woods by the lot. She ran to the edge and looked in.  
  
Two men with machine guns were aiming for something in the trees. "Do you see it?!" "No!" They were bruised and cut all over. "There it is!" One of them pointed to an area deep in the woods. They ran out of sight machine guns a blaze then silence. Ayane ran after them. She found the body of one of them except it was horribly mangled. Apparently his leg and arm had been broken. But also he was cut so bad that it was hard to tell whether it was the same guy or not. She heard the other scream nearby and ran to see what happened.  
  
She came to a semi open area where she saw the back of someone holding the other man against a nearby tree by his neck with one hand while holding a short blade in the other. "No Please!!" The man pleaded. "What's the matter you don't like me? And I thought you liked girls." The woman was very seductive in her voice. "That's too bad I though you'd be different, oh well." She began slicing his arms and legs with her short blade. And then with a twitch of her hand snapped his neck. She let the body drop to the ground. "You know even I have to admit that was cruel." Ayane said casually. The dark figure turned around. It was obviously a girl but the shadows of nearby trees made it to where she couldn't see her face. The body shape was all too familiar to Ayane, but she couldn't quite figure out who it reminded her of. It all came clear when the woman, who was wearing a black ninja outfit, stepped into the light. Ayanes eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open some as a head full lavender hair came into view.  
  
Well, well, well. I thought the other ones weren't going to be ready for another 2 months." The female ninja said. "DOATEC never does anything ahead of schedule so you must have escaped somehow." Ayane put on a straight serious face and stared the look alike in her bloodshot eyes. That was pretty much the only difference. The imposter had an evil and menacing grin on her face. "Look at you you're not even dressed for battle." Ayane clenched her fist but her face remained perfectly straight. "You have no armor, no shoes, no weapons, no pants! You're not going to last long in a nightgown and panties HAHAHAHAA!" Her laugh echoed through trees and Ayanes ears. She started to realize what had happened. Then she thought of something. "How did we get here?" Ayane asked.  
  
The clone stared back. " Well I'm not surprised that you don't know because you snuck out, so I'll fill you in. Precisely a year ago one of the leaders of DOATEC had an idea. He thought that since the past Kasumi clones weren't doing well on their own he decided to make a different clone to coexist with the Kasumi clones. After a lot of scrambling they decided on Kasumi and Hayates half sister Ayane. So they tapped their phone lines and waited for the right moment. It came a week after she defeated Kasumi. At 2:00 am Ayane and Hayate met and that's when DOATEC sent their last surviving Kasumi clone to shoot Ayane with a sniper rifle. She also made sure she was seen by someone so they would tell Hayate what they saw. Seeing as everyone thought that all the Kasumi clones were dead Hayate would blame Kasumi, doubling the pressure on her keeping her out of the way. Plus with the added bonus of Ayane dead made framing Kasumi a breeze." Ayanes fist clenched even tighter but still kept her composure. "Why did they choose Ayane?" Ayane asked. "Isn't it obvious. Not only did she defeat Kasumi but she is much more merciless and evil which made for a much more fearsome and deadly clone." Blood began to trickle out of Ayanes fist. "And that would be the perfect soldier." The clone finally stated.  
  
Ayane lowered head and hid her eyes behind her hair. "First of all I'm sick of people saying I'm evil." Ayane said quietly. The clone expression changed drastically to stunned. "YOU'RE.!" "Second, you're nothing but a fake!" Tears began dripping from her face. "And third," her voice was cracking, "there can be only one Ayane.ME!!!! NOW PREPARE TO FIGHT!!" Ayane switched to her fighting stance and prepared to attack. 


	4. Chapter 4: Ayanes Fury

Chapter 4: Ayanes Fury  
  
The clones smile quickly returned. "So you're alive, hmph. I never tho." Before she could finish Ayane ran at her and kicked her in the stomach with full force knocking her wind out. When the clone started to bend down because of the pain Ayane grabbed her by the hair and smashed the clones nose against her knee as hard as she could. The clones nose was busted open and bleeding greatly. "AHH YOU WRETCH I'm GONNA.." But again her talk was cut short as Ayane jumped onto her shoulders. As the clone turned her head to look up Ayane kicked her in the side of the face which sent her crashing into a nearby tree. The fake quickly turned around and attempted to high kick Ayane. Ayane high kicked as well pulling both kicks too the ground, then Ayane used her other foot to kick her in the face which sent her into yet another tree. The clone turned and sliced downward with her blade. Ayane stepped slightly to the left and smacked her in the face. The clone took another slice at her. This time Ayane caught her wrist and lifted her the fake slightly above her then punched her in the stomach. Ayane kicked her in the head as she fell to her knees. Keeping one hand free Ayane grabbed the fake by the neck and slammed her against the same tree the clone had the man against.  
  
The clone attempted to lift her blade against Ayane but then she gripped the clones neck even tighter nearly crushing her throat. Ayane held her there noticing that one of the clones eyes was swollen shut. Her lip was also bleeding, and there were several other bruises. Her lip was busted as well. The clone looked up. "Heh, I didn't think I could be defeated so easily." Ayane waited a minute before speaking. "I'm always in a bad mood when I wake up,.and I've been asleep for a long time. So this won't end well for you." "Uh, I see so you're going to kill me." "Yep." The clone started to laugh. "Oh well, you still can't win." All the sudden Ayanes grip grew to an extreme. "You're in no position to make threats!!!" The clone gasped for air until Ayane slacked up. "I wasn't talking about me!" The clones smirk returned. " I wasn't talking about the 4 previous Ayane clones before me."  
  
Ayane couldn't believe what she just heard. " What?!" " Yes there are more and all for of them are much faster, stronger, and better than I. And they'll kill you." Ayane didn't say anything for a minute. "Not if I kill them first." "Ha, you can't take on all 4 of them." ".I'll kill them anyway. I'm not going to give up because some stupid copy told me I couldn't." The clones grin left her face. "Bold words, I just wish I could be there to watch you die. HAHAHAAAA!!!"  
  
The clones annoying laugh finally started to get to Ayane. She grew more furious the more she heard. She had enough. Ayane kneed the clone in the stomach forcing her to drop her blade, and caught it with her free hand. She quickly lifted the clone higher against the tree long enough to stab her through the heart and into the tree. The clone had a stunned impression on her face. She grunted a couple of times until her eyes shut, then she fell limp stuck in the tree. Ayane turned away from it. Then she finally noticed that her hand was bleeding. The butterfly was on the ground nearby with some blood on it. She had dropped it when she charged the clone.  
  
She slowly walked to it sitting down on her knees in front of it. She ripped of some of the bottom of her nightgown and rapped it around her hand. Then she ripped off a little bit more and made a necklace out of the butterfly. She then put it around her neck and stood up. She walked over to the dead mans body and picked up his machine gun. She put the strap of the gun over her shoulder and went through his bag. The bag had 4 clips, an empty canteen, and a pistol.  
  
She stood up and looked at the clone one last time. "Look on the bright side," she smiled. "At least you died gorgeous." She then noticed all the bruises on her face. "Uhh,. maybe not." She said sarcastically. She then turned towards town and started walking. She had only one goal in mind. "Home." 


	5. Chapter 5: Home

Chapter 5: Home  
  
It was nightfall by the time she reached the bottom of the hill. From what Ayane could tell some of the buildings were burnt down, some were still burning, and some didn't catch fire at all. She hoped her apartment didn't. At this particular point in time all Ayane could think about was getting home to pick up a few things. Some of the houses and buildings she passed had stopped burning and were still standing for the most part. What got to her was that she was still hearing screams, some far off and others as close as the building next to her. "That clone said that there were only for left. And I would bet there's a few Kasumi clones running around as well." She thought in her head. "But I've heard way too may screams for there to be just 6 or 8 clones." Ayane finally came to her street but suddenly didn't feel so anxious. There were no fires at least but it had a dark and eerie feel around it. She continued down her street, to her apartment thankful remained untouched.  
  
Except the front door. It looks like it was ripped open. Before she went in she looked up to the third floor where her room was, then back to the front door. The whole situation stank to her. Most of the windows were broken, the front door was torn from the building, and she had not seen one person, dead or alive, the whole trip there. "It's like a bad scene from a horror movie." Ayane said as she looked in through where the door once stood. She swallowed that last statement and walked through the front door. She stood in the opening looking at the carnage that was once her home. Most of the doors were smashed in, in some places the ceiling either fell in or was about to, and there was blood in some places.  
  
As she walked towards the first flight of stairs she passed a ripped open door with something in it that caught the corner of her eye. There was a body lying in the middle of the floor inside the room. Ayane turned and walked through the door towards the body. She stopped in just short of it as she realized who it was. It was the apartment janitor Mr. Adelbert Humperdink. She observed that his chest and stomach had been ripped open. ".Hmph. I never liked you anyway. Still that's no way to die." She closed her eyes and did a gesture with her first two fingers on her right hand in classic ninja fashion. She opened her eyes and looked at him one last time. The expression on his face shows that he died a painful death. Then she turned and walked out.  
  
She stopped in front of the stairs and looked up. It was almost pitch black and she could barely see as it is. The darkness consumed her as she walked up the stairs but she didn't care, she knew exactly where she was going. She reached the top and looked to one end of the hall. There was a light at the corner that was flickering on and off. She turned and looked the other direction seeing the stairs. She began to walk towards them until she heard a sound coming from the other direction. She turned towards the flashing light. A huge shadow formed on the wall where the light was flashing. Ayane stood fast and pulled up the machine gun.  
  
A huge 4-legged monster came around the corner. It was so big it could barely fit in the hallway. Its appearance was hideous. Ayane remained still and expressionless. The monster saw her and opened its mouth, revealing row after row of razor sharp teeth. Ayanes eye twitched. The monster started towards her. Ayane opened fire on it. The bullets pierced the beasts skin but didn't stop it. 1st clip ran out 4 left in the bag. She reloaded and opened fire again. The monster stopped halfway there taking the bullets. 2nd clip ran out, she reloaded and started firing again. Bullet wholes spread across its body as they tore through its skin yet it stood there. The clip ran out. "Oh hell!"  
  
The monster charged again this time quicker. Ayane turned around and ran. The apartment went around in a circle on each floor. Of course the creature couldn't catch her. She reloaded the last clip along the way. She rather quickly came up behind it. It was at a dead stop and just as she thought it was too big to turn around. She shot a small burst at it. The monster wailed with pain and began to run. Ayane Ran close behind it shooting it. Just as the clip ran out the monster stopped and lied there. Ayane poked it with the barrel of the gun a couple of time to be sure. "Hmm. I wonder what other surprises DOATEC has for me." She through the machine gun down completely spent of ammo. She turned and walked to the stairs. She walked up and quickly came to her door. She grabbed the doorknob. Locked. She reached along the top of the door for her spare key. It was gone. She began to get frustrated. She kicked the door in. She walked in and quickly ran to her room.  
  
She stepped inside noticing that most of her stuff was gone. The bed and dresser remained but all of her possessions were gone. She went through her dresser but couldn't find one piece of clothing. She quickly ran to her closet but found nothing. She really started to get mad when one person came across her mind. "Hayate!" She then walked back to her dresser and quite easily threw it over on its side. In the wall behind where it once stood was an opening. She sat down on her knees and pulled out a case. A smile came across her face. "I knew it would be a good idea to hide this." She opened it and pulled out what she came here for in the first place, Genras Sword.  
  
She had attached a strap on it to put on her back. She held the sword tight in her right hand remembering her fatherly figure. He was the only person that understood her. The only person that cared for her enough to devote everything he had to her. Ayane didn't know this but Genra considered Ayane his most precious gift. Only one other person knew this and that was Hayate. He dared not tell her for to say such a thing would only upset her and make her more closed off to everyone. She remembered him well as she looked at his sword. She swung it over her back and stood up.  
  
She went into the kitchen and filled the canteen with water. She dispatched the bag and held the pistol in her right hand and the canteen in her left. She walked to the door and turned around looking one last time at her home then finally walked out. She set out to the Mugen Tenshin School on the other side town where she hoped to find Hayate and Hayabusa. She also made the assumption that Kasumi would be there as well.  
  
I hoped your enjoying my story so far so please stay with me! In the next chapter things will start to heat up as Ayane takes on 4 new foes all at once! Please be patient for Chapter 6: 4 on1! 


	6. Chapter 6: 4 on 1

Chapter 6: 4 on 1  
  
First of all I apologize for taking so long with this Chapter. It was only partially written when I posted the first Chapter and still is. And I want to thank you all for your reviews thus far and would greatly appreciate more.  
  
A while later as Ayane walked down the street she came across a hooded cape. Coincidentally it was dark purple. She picked it up and put it on pulling the hood over her head. "About time my luck changed. It's freakin cold out here!" She held the cape shut in the front satisfied with what little warmth it gave her. She then continued to her next goal, the Mugen Tenshin School. It would be a long walk considering the school was on the other side of town deep in the woods.  
  
A while later she came to a part of the town that had been decimated not long ago. Most of the buildings were still burning and some about to fall in. The walk was taking much longer than she anticipated. She had to take several detours due to fallen rubble and car pile-ups. She turned down another street but to her surprise it was blocked. "Rrrrrr!" She began losing her patience. She pulled out the canteen to take a drink. She got a couple of drops before it was empty. She threw the canteen down and kicked it across the street. She turned and began walking to the previous street.  
  
As she rounded the corner a kunai came at her. She caught it just before it pierced her neck. "Wow, look at that someone who can catch!" A voice came from ahead. Ayane looked and saw 4 people. "You must have astounding skill to catch my kunai!" Another said. There were 2 Ayane clones and 2 Kasumi clones. Ayane concealed the kunai in an inside pocket. "We may actually have challenge if she can catch Hahaa!" One of the Kasumi clones said as the rest laughed. The other Kasumi clone walked up to Ayane. Lets see what you look like under that hood. Ayane remained silent and motionless. The clone yanked off her head. Her purple hair fluttered as she did so. "WHAT THE.WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" The clone was astonished while the others looked at each other. "WELL!!" She continued. Without saying a word Ayanes hand shot out form under the cape pointing the pistol at the clones forehead. The other 3 jumped and reached for their short blades. They were wearing the same black ninja outfits as the last clone. They stared at Ayane waiting for her to make a move.  
  
The Kasumi clone spoke in a harsh tone. "What's wrong with you?! We're not your enemies!" Ayane began tapping the trigger with her finger. The clone jumped the first time. Ayane kept a casual face while the clone began to look nervous. "You don't want to shoot me." The clone said in a calm voice. "You wouldn't shoot me you're one of us." Ayane stopped tweaking the trigger. "Stupid clones, of course I would." The remaining 3 pulled out their blades at the remark. The clone glared at Ayane for a second. "It can't be.you.you are dead!" She then realized that it was really Ayane. "How can this be.?!" Ayane glanced at the other clones. They were ready to attack so there was no way out of this without a fight. Ayane was calm and in control, but something inside told her that she couldn't possibly win this fight. And it began to get worse until she quickly shunned away the feeling and regained her composure. She returned her sight to the clone at the other end of the pistol.  
  
"You know you can't win even if you shoot me." The clone smiled. "The other 3 will have you the moment you pull the trigger." Ayane smiled back. "Hmph." All the sudden Ayane spun around to the side. As she completed her spin she smacked the clone on the side of the head with the pistol. She fell to the ground down but not out. The other 3 immediately advanced on Ayane. She threw the pistol at the nearest Ayane clone smacking her in the forehead knocking her down. The downed Kasumi clone jumped up and joined the assault on Ayane. Ayane began spinning away from them to keep her distance. Her cape spread out creating some confusion as she spun. Ayane abruptly stopped facing the clones. They stopped and looked at what was in her hand. Suddenly a flash of purple light flared from the object manifesting 2 purple blades on each side of the weapon. Holding Genras sword in her right hand she held it behind her and pulled her left hand up in front of her to defend herself.  
  
The other Ayane clone joined them. They stared at Ayane waiting for her to make a move. Ayanes expression was intense and she was ready for whatever they planned. It began to rain a downpour. They continued to stare at each other weapons drawn. Ayane stood perfectly still in her stance. They stared Ayane in the eyes. She had a straight face but her eyes had a sense of control that seemed to hold them back for a couple of minutes. One of the Ayane clones jumped at her and swiped at her neck. Ayane flipped over the blade just as a Kasumi clone came at her. As she landed Ayane sweep kicked her and then kicked the Ayane clone in the back. Both were down. As she turned to face the other 2 one sliced at her stomach. Ayane jumped back. The blade tore through the nightgown and some of the cape. Ayane quickly jumped forward again and sliced at the Ayane clones head. She ducked it in time for the Kasumi clone to kick Ayane in the stomach. Then the Ayane clone kicked her in the side sending her back towards the dead in street she was at earlier.  
  
The other 2 clones jumped up and ran after her. Ayane quickly regained her balance and sliced at the nearest clone. She cut a Kasumi clone across the arm just as she tried to avoid it. Ayane then tripped her. She flipped up in the air and landed on the downed clones stomach. She gasped for breath as Ayanes full weight smashed her stomach. The other clone swung at Ayane. She pulled up her sword blocking the Ayane clones attack. She twisted the blades and slit the clones arm. She dropped her blade. But before Ayane could use this to her advantage the other Ayane clone shoved her off the clone she had been standing on. As Ayane rolled to the side the second Kasumi clone sliced down at her. She cut Ayane across her side drawing blood. Ayane rolled to her feet grasping her side. "AHHH!" At that moment one of the Ayane clones lunged at her thrusting her sword at Ayanes chest. She stepped away far enough that it cut across her shoulder. At that instant Ayane shoved her sword through the clones stomach. As the downed Kasumi clone regained her senses the 3 stared at Ayane and the clone for a second. The Ayane clone looked at the sword in her stomach and then at Ayane. Ayane yanked the sword back out then the clone fell dead. One of the clones came running at Ayane and punched her in the stomach. As Ayane doubled over she swiped Ayane across her arm again to injure her further. "I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer!" She said to Ayane. But then Ayane grabbed her buy the leg and pulled her to the ground. Ayane stood straight up spinning her sword high above her head ignoring the pain in her arm. Then she ultimately stabbed the clone through the chest and into the ground under her. As she pulled her sword out, the last Kasumi clone cut her across her leg and ankle. Ayane fell over with a shrill cry of pain. She dropped her sword as she fell.  
  
The Ayane clone grabbed her by the neck and held her on the ground. The Kasumi clone stood over her. "WELL.!!! You're a lot tougher than you look. You point a gun at me, kill 2 of the others, and have the nerve to stand on me! You should have pulled the trigger when you had the chance!" She cut Ayane across her arm and leg again. Each cut sent a sharp pain through her body but she didn't cry out. She gritted her teeth and took it, she had no choice. Then the Kasumi clone kicked Ayane in the stomach. Ayanes eyes wore wide as she lost what remaining breath she had. She desperately reached for her sword but grabbed something else, the canteen. She used her other foot to kick the Kasumi clone in the stomach forcing her back. The Ayane clone loosened her grip just enough for Ayane to roll over the top of her head to behind her. Ayane wrapped the strap of the canteen around clones neck. Just as the other clone stood up the Ayane clone fell dead.  
  
The last clone came at her with her blade high. Ayane reached into her cape pocket and threw the Kunai at her. The Kunai pierced straight through the hand that held the short blade so she dropped it. Ayane scrambled across the road looking for her sword. Her hand finally grasped it. But as she looked up from the ground the clone held the pistol in her good hand pointing it at Ayanes head. "YOU!!! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!!!" The clone said out loud. Ayane looked up at her confused. "I SHOT YOU A YEAR AGO!!! WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!!!" Ayanes eyes flared in surprise. "Ah well,. at least I'll get one more shot." She pulled the trigger. "CLICK!" She looked at the gun. "WHAT??!!!" Ayane smiled. "Stupid clone, the gun was never loaded in the first place!" The clone was shocked. Ayane used her good leg to trip her. She fell on top of Ayanes sword dieing instantly.  
  
Ayane pushed her body off her sword and to the side. She lay on her back for a few minutes. She realized it was still raining. She was exhausted and completely out of breath. She finally made an attempt to stand. Suddenly she felt the pain of all her cuts and injuries at once. She fell back down. She had several cuts on her right arm and leg. One big one across her side and one across her ankle. She made another attempt to stand. She got to her feet. But then as she limped a few steps she fell once again. She lay there not moving. But breathing slightly.  
  
"Hayabusa, have you found them." Hayate asked as Ryu walked through the front door of the Mugen Tenshin School. "They were both dead. One died of a broken neck and the other was cut wide open." Hayabusa let out a sigh and sat down in a nearby chair. He looked around the room seeing a lot of the surviving towns people who had fled there to take refuge. "As for the killer, it was an A-Clone. Nailed to a tree by her own weapon."  
  
"How?" "I don't know." Hayate stared out the door with his arms crossed. "I guess she wasn't at the hospital." ".No." Hayabusa looked up as Kasumi walked over to them. "Well?" Hayate looked at her and shook his head. Hayabusa broke the impending silence. "Maybe it was her, maybe she's awake." Hayate looked back out the door. ".No. The Doctors said she wasn't going to wake up for a while well past one year. They said the likelihood that she would was extremely slim." "So then what? What do you think happened to her?" Kasumi asked. Hayabusa then spoke. "You don't think one of the monsters..?" Hayate hung his head low.  
  
Suddenly a boy ran up to the front door. Hayate looked at him. He was young and wore a green light jacket with the sleeves ripped off. He also had a sword on his back. "What is it Ryan." Hayate asked. "She's here Hayate." At that moment a girl wearing jeans and a jean jacket and long brown hair stepped up to the front door. "Hello Hayate. Looks like you need some help." Hayate smiled. "Thanks for coming,.Hitomi." 


	7. Chapter 7: Twisted Plot

Chapter 7: Twisted Plan  
  
I hope you're all enjoying my fanfiction thus far and continue to read it. In the last chapter Hitomi arrived to aid Hayate in this crisis! Kasumi and Hayabusa await Hayates decision on what there next course of action should be! Ayane is missing, assumed dead!! In this chapter Hayate fills Hitomi in on the horrible details that led to this disaster! Please R&R!!!!  
  
As Hayate led Hitomi to the back of the school she scanned the main room noticing all the families that have gathered here to take refuge. Some were huddled together wrapped in blankets crying softly to themselves. Some looked as if they were more concerned about there own hide than others. And others were injured. There was a doctor moving gradually from patient to patient. Hitomi wondered what could have caused all this. She looked at Hayate a couple of steps ahead. She thought to herself, "Why did he send for me?" She looked back at Kasumi and Hayabusa. "And where's.."  
  
"Hitomi." She turned back as Hayates voice interrupted her thoughts. "Through here." He opened a door and let Hitomi through before going in himself. It was a small room with a padded floor. There was a door that opened to the back where she could see the yard and where the woods began. It was still raining hard. "Here." Hayate handed her a towel. "You must be soaking wet from your trip." Hitomi took it with a smile. "Oh, thank you." She was wet but she had been ignoring it. "The taxi driver picked me up at the airport but dropped me on the outskirts of your town." Hayate tried to force a smile. Hitomi pressed her face in the towel pleased to be dry again. "I've been walking for hours." She looked into Hayates eyes noticing his seriousness. "So what happened to this place?"  
  
Hayate took a breath. "About a year or so ago a deranged leading DOATEC scientist requested to retry the cloning project. Donavan turned him down saying that the project was a failure. The demented scientist claimed he had a new idea for the cloning project. Donavan had heard enough he threw the scientist out of the corporation. The scientist went underground and started making clones with the few scientists that followed him." There was a pause until Hitomi spoke. ".I heard about the Kasumi clone that Kasumi killed and now there are more." "Not just K-clones, now there are also clones of Ayane now." Hitomi stared at him stunned. "I sent for you to help us fight this Hitomi please help us." ".That's crazy! As if Kasumi clones aren't bad enough, but Ayane clones as well!!" Hitomi began to wonder if coming was such a good idea. Hayate was beginning to fear that she wouldn't help. "But since it was you who called me, of course I'll help.Ein." Hayate looked into her eyes. She smiled and gave him a wink. "Thank you Hitomi!"  
  
"So what happened after he unleashed his clones?" Hayate looked outside. "First he unleashed his monsters upon our home. Don't worry most of them are dead. But they destroyed most of the town. They weren't that tough thanks to the help of some friends I knew. They had weapons to take care of them. But then the clones came and slaughtered them. We just found the last 2 dead." Hayate waited for response. Hitomi Waited a minute before speaking. "So most of the monsters are dead but how many clones are left?" "We're not sure. They first showed up when we moved the people here, one A- clone and one K-clone. They. they killed a few of the people and disappeared." "So his clone project was the Ayane clones." "No. we don't know what his real intentions are." "How do you know this?" "One of the sponsors of the tournament called me and told me the story since I had experienced DOATECS experiments for the super soldier. I was part of project Epsilon, but he helped me escape to Germany where I met you. He has kept me informed of DOATECS projects and experiments ever since. He doesn't believe in their experiments. But he has no choice but to listen to them because it's the only way he can support his family."  
  
Hitomi looked outside and walked up beside him. "What about Ayane, where is she? I didn't see her out there." Hayate waited before speaking. " Ayane.we. don't know where she is." "Ah ran off on her own I see." Hayate didn't respond. "How is it even possible to get blood from a person like her? I mean. well she doesn't seem like the type to let something like that happen at all. I know they got Kasumis blood by posing as doctors but you told me before that Ayane refuses to go to see any doctors didn't you." "Well. yea but." "So tell me and quit beating around the bush." Hayate turned to her with a start. "Oh come on I know you better than you think. Did Ayane get cut and tell you not to tell anyone. That's it isn't it?" She smiled. Hayate turned his gaze back outside. "She was shot." Hitomis eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. "About a year ago I called her out in the early morning to discuss something with her. One of the early K-clones shot her. She slipped into a coma after I got her to the hospital. The doctors say she won't wake for years to come. After the monsters attacked I tried to get to the hospital but the monsters slowed us down. After we wiped most of them out I requested that one of the doctors run and bring her here. They never came back. Then the clones started interfering so I couldn't go get her myself without being ambushed by 2 or 3 clones. I sent to men to get her now they are dead. Hayabusa just returned telling me that she isn't there. For some reason the clones haven't showed their faces today so he made it to and from easily." Hitomi dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry Hayate. I wouldn't have nagged if I had known. I know she wasn't on the best of terms with everyone but you still stood by her no matter how much she didn't like it. It shows me that you are a true brother." Hayate turned to face her.  
  
"There is no need for apologies Hitomi. I would have had to tell you eventually anyway. My one regret is that I never got to see her and Kasumi get along again." ".Again.as in they.used to." "Yes. They did when they were little." "What happened?" "Who can say? They broke into a fight at school but no one knows why. They keep it to themselves so not even I know." Suddenly Hayabusa burst through the door. "HAYATE COME QUICK!!!" Hayate ran to the front door and peered outside. It was difficult to see through the rain. Someone appeared in the distance wearing a purple cloak and limping. "It's an A-clone, should we attack." Hayabusa said. All the sudden Ryan burst through them running to the mysterious clone. "I'll finally kill you once and for all!" He drew his sword and continued to charge, the clone made no attempt to respond.  
  
"Ryan!" Kasumi screamed. Hayate looked at the clone. She suddenly began running her cloak flared open. Hayate saw the crystal butterfly around her neck and Genras sword in her hand. "NO!!" He broke into a run heading straight for her. Kasumi ran after Ryan while Hayabusa and Hitomi trailed behind Hayate. Ryan saw that she wasn't going to stop for him and made an attempt to turn around. He slid in the mud but didn't fall. She pulled her double sword to her side ready to slash. Just before her sword struck him Kasumi snatched him up and ran to her left. She slid in the mud a ways and was just about to chase after Kasumi and Ryan. But at that moment Hayate tackled he from the back. They rolled on the ground before stopping. Hayate grasped her tight to keep her from getting away but she made no attempt to. He loosened his grip and turned her over. Ayane had passed out from her wounds.  
  
"Is she alright doctor?" "Yes she's fine. She should wake up in a while." Hayate made a sigh of relief. " Frankly I am surprised she was able to run like that." The doctor continued. "Let alone being awake from her coma. Her cuts should have prevented her from running like that." He checked her side then pulled the blanket over it then stood up. She was lying on a mat in the floor of the back room. "Well Hayate it looks like she's going to be OK." Hitomi said with a smile. They followed the doctor out of the room. Hayate closed the door behind them. Inside the room Ayane slept peacefully. Kasumi stepped from the shadows and walked up beside the mat. She looked at Ayane down on the mat, the blanket covering her body. It was impossible to tell what Kasumi was thinking at that moment as she looked at Ayane. She stepped back into the shadows and out of the room.  
  
PHEW!!! Well that's chapter 7. The cause has been revealed and Ayane has returned. But what now? What will they do next to stop this madman from making more clones? In the next Chapter Ryan apologizes, Kasumi is upset, Ayane wakes up in an even worse mood than when she woke up in a coma, and Hayate is caught in the middle. Please R&R!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Distrust & Feeling

Chapter 8: Distrust & Feeling  
  
Well I'm not going to say much. Like I said before, Kasumi is upset and Ayane is going to wake up in one the worst moods she could be in. Hayate. well has to figure something out. Hey its gotta have some humor right. Be warned. extremely brief nudity but nothing intricate. Be warned. this chapter is LONG!!!!! So grab some popcorn, a soda, kick back, relax. and enjoy!!! PLZ R&R!!!!!  
  
"She could have killed you Ryan!" Kasumi was giving him a lecture. "Hayate didn't give you that sword to attack anything that moves. He gave it to you to defend yourself!" Ryan held his head low feeling the shame of every word said. Kasumi noticed he was sorry. She put her hand on his shoulder easing up a bit. "Promise me you won't do that again." He nodded his head to confirm his promise. Considering Kasumi was at least two or three years older, it felt like he was getting yelled at by his older sister. He missed that. His family was killed by an A-clone, completely slaughtered. Hayate took him into the Mugen Tenshin School as a possible apprentice. Kasumi turned around and walked to front door. She leaned against the wall looking outside. "It's still raining." "Yep." Hayabusa responded from behind. He was sitting in the same chair as before watching the families tend to each other. "Hayabusa, can I ask you something?" Kasumi said without turning her head. "Sure." Do you think Hayate is going to try." "What?" "Never mind."  
  
At that moment Hayate walked up to Hayabusa. "Are you ready?" "Yea I'm ready." Kasumi looked at them curiously. "Where are you going?" "We're going to look for more survivors. And stop by our houses to pick up a few things." Hayabusa said as he got ready. "Like what?" Hayate replied next. "Like Ayanes clothes. I don't know if you're aware of this or not but she has no clothes here what so ever. Her hospital gown was torn to shreds and trashed. I want to get her things before she wakes up with no clothes to wear. And I need you to stay here in case she wakes up and starts head bashing before I get back." "Now wait a minute Hayate.!" Hayate didn't give her time to finish. He was already out the door and on his way with Hayabusa behind him. "He actually thinks that this is going to work. This will never work Hayate." She said to herself not realizing that Hitomi was behind her. "What will never work?" ".Nothing." She turned and walked to the room that was designated for her. All the higher-class ninjas had their own rooms there, Kasumi still had hers.  
  
Ayane slowly opened her eyes. Her head was felt like it splitting from both sides. She looked surveyed the room recognizing it right away as her own at the Mugen Tenshin School. She felt something at her side and looked to her left. There was a man in a long white shirt looking at her side under the blanket. She sat straight up in an instant backhanding the doctor across the face as she came up. The doctor hit the wall across the room. "What do you think you are doing!!!???" Ayane said in a loud voice. The doctor struggled to his feet grasping the side of his face. "AHHH! I.I'm a doctor." "I know you're a doctor, what do you think you are doing!!!!????" Ayanes voice made him feel extremely intimidated. "I was checking your cut. You are injured. You should lay back down and." Ayanes hand shot up stopping him before he could finish. Her hand then moved to the right pointing at the door. "But your injuries." Ayanes blanket fell off as she jumped to her feet. "WHAT ARE YOU STUPID??!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY. !!!???" She stopped noticing his face was completely red, and he was sweating. His nose dripped a drop of blood. Ayane looked down. Her eyes widened. All she saw was the butterfly necklace she made. Some bandages on her arm. Another wrapped around her waist a couple of times. And one wrapped around her ankle,. that's it.  
  
Kasumi heard a man scream from her room while she brushed her hair. She ran out the door and saw that everyone was looking at Ayanes door. All she saw was the doctor fly out and roll on the floor a few times before her door shut. She ran over to see if he was all right. He was curled up into a ball holding his stomach. His face was bruised and a little bloody. Kasumi looked at Ayanes door.  
  
Ayane grabbed the blanket, opened the door that lead outside seeing as it was still raining, sat down in front of the door cross legged, and wrapped up in the blanket. She liked to listen to the rain; she watched it as it all fell to the ground making that pleasant sound to ease her headache. Without turning around she spoke. "You can come out of the dark now, I know you're there." Kasumi stepped out of the dark and walked up to Ayane. She continued to sit there with her back turned staring at the rain. "You could've killed him. There was no need to do that." "Yes there was and I don't care." Silence. "Why do you act like this all the time? Can't you just be happy for once?" " You mean more like you. Thanks but no thanks, I live by my own rules." Silence. "Where's Hayate?" "He'll be back soon." "OK fine, please escort yourself out the door." Ayane said with complete sarcasm.  
  
Kasumi thought for a moment. "No I have to talk to you." Ayane made no movements to acknowledge her. "Ayane please. Turn around and talk. You haven't spoke to anyone in over a year. Don't you want to at least talk?" Kasumi has kept her voice serene and her patience calm so far, but Ayanes migraine was beginning to get to her. " I don't care if I have or not!!! Leave me alone!!!!!" Ayane squinted her eyes and grasped her head. Pain throbbed through her head after she yelled. Kasumi became aware that now definitely was not the best time to talk to her. She turned towards the door and walked to it. She stopped before opening the door. "You know what Hayates going to try and do don't you? He's going to. ." "Kasumi at this point I couldn't care less what he does!" Ayanes voice was quieter this time. Kasumi let out a sigh and opened the door. As she did Hitomi and Ryan fell through. Ayane turned her head abruptly staring at them. Kasumi looked at them then at Ayane. Hitomi looked up at Ayane with an apologetic look. "Uhh. hey Ayane." Ayane turned back to the rain.  
  
Hitomi sat beside Kasumi in her room explaining why her and Ryan were eavesdropping. "We're sorry but I had to be sure that it was actually Ayane and not some clone. If it was you probably would need my help." Kasumi giggled at Hitomi. "Actually I would have probably been safer with a clone." Hitomi laughed unsurely. "How so?" "Well no clone would ever know that I snuck into a room like that. She knew I was there right away. Of course she is mine and Hayates half sister." Kasumi smiled.  
  
Hitomi saw this as an opportunity to learn more about their family. "So why is she like that? I mean her attitude and personality." "I'd. rather not talk about that." "Oh sorry. I don't mean to pry it's just that I'm curious." Kasumi smiled again. "Well there were a couple of times back when we used to get along that I would see bruises on her arms. But every time I asked she would hide them or say she got into a fight. But that is a different subject all together." Hitomi was about to ask something else when there was a knock on the door. Kasumi stood up and open the door.  
  
There was a man there wrapped in a blanket. " I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could talk to the one in charge of this place." ". At the moment, that would be me. What is it?" "Well I was wondering why you brought that filth in here." Kasumi looked confused. ". What filth?" The man began to get angry. "Look don't play games little girl. I specifically saw you all take a clone into the back room. My wife was killed by one of those freaks. Aren't we supposed to be killing them or something?!" Kasumis expression became upset and angry. "Excuse me but that filth just so happens to be my half sister and she's not a clone! I'm sorry that your wife was killed but she didn't do it!" Behind her Hitomi smiled. Her question had been answered. "Yea. well how do you know that huh!? She could be trying to trick you! I say we kill her now to be sure!" He pulled out a dagger. Kasumi was not about to let this happen. "Please sir go back to the front and wait for instructions. She is the real one so leave her alone please." "Yea well I'm sick of waiting!!! I'm going to stop her before she kills someone like she almost did to the doctor!!!" He turned to go carry out his intentions but Kasumi grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back. She pushed him to the ground and bent her knee over his neck pinning him to the ground while still holding his arm. "AHHHH!!!!" He struggled to get free but couldn't move. Everyone was watching.  
  
"Why are you saving her!!!???" Kasumi put some strain on his arm forcing him to drop his knife. "I'm not. I'm saving you." The man looked up with a confused look. "Listen to me sir. I don't want to break your arm. But if you try anything like this again. I will. It would be safer to do that than let you go in there. If you honestly thought you were going to kill her with a mere dagger then you would have been dead before you take 2 steps through the door. Please I am asking you to leave her alone. She is not a clone, I know my own sister, so don't doubt my word." Hitomi smiled even, more. Kasumi released him and allowed him to get up. The man stood up and looked into her eyes holding his arm. He turned and walked off. Kasumi turned and looked at Hitomi. ". What?" Kasumi giggled. "Oh nothing. So what do you got to eat around here?" "Well I think we have some Ramen Noodles." "Great lets have some!" Hitomi said cheerfully. Kasumi wondered what got into her but she realized that she was hungry to. So they went to get some food.  
  
Meanwhile Ayane continued to watch the rain. Was she aware that someone plotted to kill her? No. She hadn't bothered to move since Kasumi left. She waited patiently for Hayate. Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted unwillingly into sleep relieved by the pleasantness of the rain.  
  
A couple of hours later Hayate and Hayabusa returned with some supplies and Ayanes stuff. Kasumi and Hitomi came rushing to help. They set the stuff down after they got in. Hayate and Hayabusa both sat down on the floor. "Phew! I never thought she had so many clothes! She almost has as many clothes as you Kasumi!" Hayate said playfully but brotherly. "Ha-ha very funny. So did you have any run-ins with the new local law enforcement?" She was referring to the clones. Hayabusa spoke next. "Actually we found bodies. It would appear that Ayane has dealt with at least 4 clones single handedly. That's why she's so wounded." Hayabusa said with a matter of fact tone. "Oh!"  
  
Hayate stood up and grabbed a bag and walked to Ayanes door. Before he touched the door Kasumi called to him. "Hayate!" He looked at her. She was making a cutthroat hand signal across her neck. Hayate gave her a circle signal with his thumb and finger. He turned back to the door. Before he opened it Hitomi asked Kasumi one last question. "You guys don't act like this at the tournament, what's the deal?" Kasumi smiled. "We like to let loose when things are OK and act like siblings. Except for Ayane." "But things are not OK?" "They are for the moment."  
  
Hayate opened the door and looked in, Ayane was laying in front of the back door asleep covered in the blanket. It was still raining. Hayate crept in shutting the door behind him. He tip- toed to the other side of the room careful not to make a sound. On his way he listened closely. He could just barely here her breathing. The way she breathed told him she was fast asleep. He stopped on his way and took a closer look. She was lying on her side facing the outside door, which was open. He laid down the bag down beside her then tiptoed back to the door. He opened the door. Everyone out there was asleep so they wouldn't wake her. But just before he stepped out of the door he heard Ayane talking in her sleep it seemed. "You know you make the most noise of anyone I know!" Hayate made a noise like something that signified that coming in that coming in there was a stupid idea in the first place. His face was sweating as he slowly turned his head to see. She was still lying in front of the door eyes closed in the same position as before. He crept out and shut the door.  
  
Kasumi Came up to him. Hayate was sweating a little. "How does she do that??!!!" Kasumi smiled. "Anyway Kasumi I have to ask her a favor." Kasumis smile faded. "What?" "I was wondering if you. could find some way. to settle. your dispute with Ayane. and work together?!" He smiled as he said the last part. Kasumi rolled her eyes. "I knew that was what you were up to!" She strolled over to her door. Hayate followed trying to convince her. "Come on we need you both to work together if we are going to get through this!" Kasumi stopped in her door and turned around looking him square in the eyes. "Listen I know you mean well. But I can't work with her! And she will refuse to work with me you know that!!! Face it. It. won't. work!!!!!" Kasumi slammed the door shut. Hayabusa came up behind him. "Let me guess. She blew up in your face. You haven't even asked Ayane yet." "Hayabusa. this is going to be tougher than I thought."  
  
Wow this chapter is long!! Anyways in the next chapter Hayate will continue to try and get them to get along. Some trouble is stirred among the people. guess. Ayane is still in a bad mood and Kasumi is still upset!!! Hayabusa, Hitomi, and Ryan watch from the sidelines not knowing what to do.  
  
I have no idea what was wrong with chapter 5 but it should be fixed. Chapter 1 and 2 are now more readable with some corrections. 


	9. Chapter 9: Past Pains

Chapter 9: Past Pains Ok, Ok, It seems that a lot of people don't care for my fanfiction but I refuse to quit now. I would like to take this moment to thank those of you who kept reading for your reviews. Wolf Runner, Number1Bestseller, Gouki, and Moni for your e-mails, thank you all. And I thank everyone else who has reviewed! I shall continue to right my fanfiction to the end!!! And someone requested that I make this easier to read. Done! Ok so far Hayate has jumped to a bad start. He is attempting to get Ayane and Kasumi to set aside their differences so something can be done about the clones. But Kasumi doesn't want to go with him on this one brother or not. Hayate still hasn't asked Ayane either o_O. What will she say!!!!???? There is also someone who is convinced that she's a clone! And what about this scientist who made the clones? What are his real intentions? ....plz r&r.  
  
Hayate looked at the floras he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, as he looked out the window of the school. It had stopped raining but the sky still looked as though lightning could rip through it at any given moment. It was 10:00 pm most of the people were asleep, Kasumi had not come out of her room since the outburst, and nor has Ayane came out of hers. He thought it best just to leave them alone for now. "Ryu?"  
  
Ryu looked up. He was sitting against the wall to behind him. "Yes"  
  
"...Do you think that they'll go for it?"  
  
Ryu thought for a moment. "... Kasumi will most likely come around after a while. She knows that without their full cooperation we can't do anything. Yea she'll go try."  
  
"What about Ayane?"  
  
Hayabusa breathed in before letting out the inevitable answer. "... No." Hayate knew what the answer to that was before he asked. "But you should still try."  
  
Hayate turned to him. "Me. You mean we."  
  
Hayabusa jumped up with a start. "Whoa! Are you crazy!"  
  
"Relax you try Kasumi and I'll try Ayane." Hayabusa let out a sigh of relief. "Kasumi will listen to you." He turned and looked back outside. "Maybe I could get Hitomi to help. She is the only other person here who knows them enough to help."  
  
"She hardly knows them at all Perhaps it would be wise to win over Kasumi first before we try Ayane that way she could help." He thought for a moment. "On second thought we should just try ourselves. Ask Hitomi if you wish but we'll just leave it at that for now." Hayabusa noticed that Hayate seemed tired. "You should get some rest I'll keep watch for now."  
  
"Thanks Ryu. I haven't slept in days it feels like." He turned and walked into his room and shut the door. Ryu looked out the window searching for any outside threat.  
  
Ayane still slept where she lay since Hayate was there. Was she awake before or was she just talking in her sleep. Who knows? But Ayane was definitely asleep this time. Her head still hurt but nowhere near as bad as it was. She had been sleeping for hours but now she began to stir. She opened her eyes and saw the ceiling. The room was dark and chilly. She lay there for a couple of minutes just to see if she could go back to sleep. She couldn't. She turned to the left and saw the bag. She sat up and opened it. The outfit that was inside was of course the butterfly outfit. On top was the butterfly necklace. She sat that aside for now. She cleaned off and got dressed. She looked at herself in a mirror on her wall. She adjusted her big yellow bow on her back. "Something's missing." Her eyes narrowed as she remembered. She still didn't know where her bandana was. She turned toward her door and walked to it. She shot through door making a loud bang. She stopped at the sight of a crowd of people trying to sleep. Most of them were but some shot up at the sound of the door. One man who was particularly close was staring at her and he didn't look too happy to see her. It was the same guy that threatened her before but she didn't know. Ayane still had an, oh how boring, expression on her face. "...oops." She caught sight of someone standing by the front window. She quickly made her way toward him.  
  
Hayabusa turned around to see Ayane staring him straight in the face. She stared at him straight in the eyes. "So you're awake. Have a nice sleep."  
  
"Where's Hayate?"  
  
Hayabusa noticed that she wasn't in the best of moods. "He's sleeping. He hasn't slept for days so I wouldn't wake him." Ayane turned and started walking towards his door. "Hey I said he was asleep."  
  
Ayane kept going. "That didn't stop him coming in my room did it?"  
  
"... She's got a point." Hayabusa said to himself and laughed a little.  
  
Ayane barged through the door. Hayate jumped up from then floor. He was wearing his white ninja outfit. "Whoa!! Ayane what is it?!" She didn't answer she glanced around the room. She saw a desk, a chair, a cell phone, but no bandana. "Ayane...?" She looked at him. "What is it?" There it was tied around is wrist. She grabbed his arm and yanked it off. She hastily turned and walked back out the door slamming it behind her. "Oh yeah... I forgot." Hayate said silently.  
  
Standing on the outside of his door Ayane wrapped her bandana around her forehead and tied it in the knot the ways she always does. She pulled the not tight on the left side of her head. Satisfied it was the way she liked it she looked around noticing that more people were staring at her. Ayane smiled a little. "oops." Her smile abruptly disappeared as she saw that same guy from earlier. It was dark in the room; all the lights were turned off. She turned away and walked to the chair next to Hayabusa. She sat down crossing her legs and arms.  
  
"Was it really worth going in there just to get your bandana?"  
  
"Yes." She wasn't even looking at him  
  
"... Look Ayane. I know you're probably in a bad mood." She snuffed at the comment. "But maybe you should,... you know, be nice for once."  
  
"What for?" Ayane was looking at the people lying across the floor. "It's not like anyone's ever nice to me."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"And how would you know?" she looked at him. "You have no idea what it's like growing up hated by many people. There is only one person in this freakin world who ever cared for me, but he's dead now." Ayanes face was perfectly straight. Not happy not sad.  
  
"Hayate cared for you. He brought your clothes..."  
  
"But he seemed to have left me at the hospital. Funny how I was so easily forgotten." She turned her attention back to the sleeping people.  
  
"... But he did take you there." Ayane didn't say anything. "Funny since if he doesn't care that he took you to the hospital. You know he considers you just as much a sister as..."  
  
"Shut-up. I don't believe he does one bit. You forget that I was not raised in the same house since that idiot father of his dumped me at an orphanage." Hayabusa was a little bit taken back.  
  
"You can't hold that against Hayate."  
  
"No I don't hold that against him. I hold it against his father. I bet the old fart jumped for joy when he heard I was shot. Glad that I wouldn't plague Kasumi for a while. Where is he anyway? I think I'll say hi to him just to piss him off." Ayane smiled.  
  
"How can you talk about your stepfather like that?"  
  
"Easy, listen. My stepfather is a true dick. I'd kill him myself, but it would be much more fun to watch him die of a heart attack." Someone caught the corner of her eye. It was that man staring at her. "What's he staring at?"  
  
Hayabusa looked at him. He recognized him as the man that Kasumi told him about. The man who threatened to kill Ayane. "Uh... we are talking kind of loud perhaps we should quiet it down." He dared not tell her.  
  
"......" She didn't respond. She just watched the man out of the corner of her eye. He finally lay back down out of sight. "He doesn't seem to happy whoever he was... ah well." She saw the extra bags by the door. "Those must be the rest of my stuff."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." She grabbed her bags and speed walked back to her room being sure to slam the door behind her even harder. Several people jumped up.  
  
Hayabusa stared at her door for a moment. "What's with her?" Kasumi busted out of her door. Her hair was a mess and she didn't look too happy. She looked at Hayabusa. He pointed at Ayanes door. She snuffed and shut her door. "Even Kasumi seems mad. I never thought I'd see that. So you heard what she said."  
  
Hayate stepped from the shadows. "Yes. Sometimes I can't tell whether she hates him or Kasumi the most. That's why I told father to get out of town for a while. At least until we get this situation settled."  
  
"And he agreed."  
  
"Not immediately. But eventually he came around." Hayate stared over the mass of people. "You know when I was younger I did a lot with my father. We always went fishing, or played catch, and watched movies until it was too late to stay awake. When he wasn't doing things with me he did things with Kasumi. But I never actually saw him do anything with Ayane. I wonder if that's why she hates him."  
  
"Well I never knew my father to begin with so I can somewhat understand how she feels. But seeing as how I was never around a fatherly figure I can't fully understand. My mother was a ninja and taught me most of what I know." Hayate looked at his best friend shocked. "Yes it's true. My father died before I could remember him. Mother took care of me in the best way that she could, without anybody to be my father. Ayane has seen what fathers do with there children from a birds eye view. I don't know the full story behind that period of time, but eventually Genra adopted her as his own, which to me suggests that your father put her in the orphanage. And now that Genra is dead Ayane has suffered a tremendous loss. There could lay the reason for her hatred.  
  
"She hated him long before that. But you're right. The last tournament might have fueled it. Kasumi has tried before to make peace with her but to no avail. This time we must get them back together at least temporarily."  
  
Hayabusa looked at him curiously. "What makes this time any different?"  
  
Hayate turned away. "... There was one detail about the scientist that I neglected to mention. I really do know his plan and the name of his project. I didn't mention it before because it would have led to rash actions. And that is the last thing we need right now."  
  
Hayabusa looked puzzled. "What is this project?"  
  
Hayate looked back at him. "... It's called Project...." The cell phone in Hayates room rang. People began to stir so he ran to get it. Hayabusa followed him. He shut the door behind them. Hayate picked up the phone. "Yes.... Father?... No we are still... No... NO!!! Where? ...Now is not the best time for you... yes father." He hung up the phone. Hayate seemed upset. Hayabusa knew exactly what was happening.  
  
"How long until he arrives?"  
  
"Within the next hour provided his escort doesn't run into any clones. When I asked him to leave I sent two of my last ninjas to accompany him."  
  
"This should make things a bit harder."  
  
"He is demanding to see Kasumi. Somehow he found out that she was here. To make matters worse he has no idea that Ayane is here. He always assumed that she had died and there was no way she would ever get out of that hospital."  
  
"... This is going to get ugly." Hayabusa said with enthusiasm.  
  
Meanwhile back in Ayanes room Ayane was sitting in semidarkness staring at her bandana that lay limp in her hand. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost this. She thought back to the day when she first saw the bandana. She was at the orphanage. She had been there a while, but she didn't bother to get to know anyone. She was just sitting at the edge of the playground staring at the ground. Out of nowhere a man comes up and sits beside her. Ayane didn't look up at him but from what she could tell he was big. "Shouldn't you be playing with the other kids?"  
  
"..."Ayane didn't respond.  
  
"Ok then why are you here?"  
  
Without looking up, but not meaning to speak she yelled out. "BECAUSE NO ONE CARES!!!!!"  
  
"... I do."  
  
She looked up at him ready to contradict what he said. But she couldn't. She was mesmerized by his looks. He had eyes of pure deep blue. His hair was a down passed his neck and shiny solid black. His smile only succeeded in charming her, not angering her. And across his forehead was a dark purple bandana.  
  
Ayane remembered that memory well. She closed her eyes holding on to it with all her power. As her memories flowed through her mind someone else was in the room with her. A man quietly came up behind her. She was just sitting in the floor with her back turned. The man silently pulled out a knife and raised it above her ready to strike. But just as he brought it down. Ayane jumped up to the left. She grabbed his arm and slammed him face first against the wall. He struggled to get away but as he did Ayane twisted his arm in such a way that it snapped and broke. He wailed out in pain waking everyone in the building. He fell to the floor grasping his arm. He looked up at Ayane from he floor. "YOU BI..." Before he could finish Ayane kicked him in the face knocking him out. Hayate barged in at the next moment.  
  
"What happened????!!!!" He looked at the man in the floor and knew. He looked at Ayane expecting to see anger but that was not what he saw. She turned her head to him. Her eyes were half shut and her expression was blunt. Despair was in her eyes. Hayate and Hayabusa quickly drug the man out, shut the door, and left him to the doctors. After they left Ayane looked back at the bandana in her hand. Tears began to fall as she remembered that she did the same move to Genra at the last tournament. As the memory of the fight became more clear, her tears flowed even harder. When she remembered how she won, she fell to the floor crying.  
  
A little while later in Hayates room Hayate seemed worried. Hayabusa knew he was. "Hayate what's wrong?"  
  
Hayate stared at the floor. "... I have never seen look like that my whole life... she never looks like that."  
  
In a desperate attempt to keep Hayate from worrying too much Hayabusa changed the subject. "By the way what was the name of that project you were about to tell me about?"  
  
Hayate didn't look up at him. He breathed in and said low and slowly. "Project: Ayasumi."  
  
That's it for chapter nine I hope you liked it. Yea you just sit there and chew on that last line for a while. I had it planned since WAY before I even started to consider posting my story. Well anyway in the next chapter Ayane is extremely down. (Who could blame her?!) Kasumi feels like it is somehow her doing. (It's not her fault!) Hayate makes finally makes his attempt to get them to get along with each other. (He's crazy!) And Hayates and Kasumis father shows up. (OH NO!) PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Unlikely Partnership

Chapter 10: Unlikely Partnership  
  
Ok Ok. In the last chapter more painful memories kept going through her mind. In this chapter Ayane doesn't quite seem like herself. Kasumi notices this more than anyone and makes an attempt to fix the problem. More story on Ryan's background is told. Hayate and Kasumis father make his appearance. But most importantly... will Hayate succeed in bringing the rivalry and hatred between Ayane and Kasumi to an end?????  
  
Hayabusa stared at Hayate confused. "Project... Ayasumi?" Hayate nodded. "Ayasumi... You can't be serious!!??"  
  
"It's true. It was the last bit of information that I got. The scientist plans to... merge Ayanes and Kasumis genes together to create one person. I didn't tell them because both would have took off to find it." Hayate looked at the floor.  
  
"Why not just tell them and let them?"  
  
Hayate looked back up. "Because they would have gotten themselves killed. I don't know where the project is or how bad the protection is but I do know this, they can't do this by themselves."  
  
Hayabusa looked at him for a second. "Are you just saying that because that's what you want to believe, or do you just want them to stop hating each other?" Hayate was a little taken back. "I know they are perfectly able to take care of themselves, Hayate, and so do you."  
  
Hayate started to look worried. "I don't know this time Hayabusa. Aside from creating this thing the scientist is also making some shall we say... modifications to it." Hayabusa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You mean like the first 2 A-clones?"  
  
"Only he's going all out. Increased strength, size, reaction time, and increased senses. Only much worse than the first 2 A-clones." Hayabusa got a troubled look on his face. Hayate walked to the window. It was dark and foreboding outside. "But you are right. I do want them to stop fighting. I just would like to see them acting like sisters not bitter enemies. I don't know why that happened or how. But it would be nice if we could be a family again. I grew up with Kasumi watching her happiness up close. I... I missed Ayanes childhood though. I watched her from a distance only seeing her occasionally with Genra. She only seemed happy when she was with him. I regret that. I feel that Ayanes and Kasumis hatred is partially my fault. I wasn't there to prevent whatever it was."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Hayabusa put his hand on Hayates shoulder. "Hey, at least they haven't tried to kill each other yet."  
  
"Yea. That helps us out a little. But for how long?"  
  
"Don't think about that. You couldn't prevent it in the past but you can try to fix it now." Hayabusa turned and walked to the door. He stopped. "When will you tell them about Ayasumi?"  
  
"If this doesn't work out...I'll tell them anyway. After all they have a right to know."  
  
"Of course." He walked out the door and shut it behind him.  
  
Hayate stood there staring out the window. He thought about how he was going to work this out. His father would be there soon. Kasumi would be happy but he poses as a threat to Ayane. He stands as the source for everything she hates. If he gets in her way she will not hesitate to take him down. "I can't let him interfere. I will see my sisters together again. I will not allow him to interfere again!" He reached over and shut off the light.  
  
Ryan stared at Ayanes door from his mat at the other end of the room. He saw the man get dragged from her room with a broken arm. He new she wasn't a clone. He had suffered more than most of the people there. An A-clone had barged into his home in the middle of the night. This was one of the first two A-clones. She was at least a half a foot taller than Hayate. Her eyes were more bloodshot than any of the others. She came for his father who was a Mugen Tenshin Ninja who ironically took orders from Hayate. He was one of the better ninjas of the clan. He was showing great promise in carrying out his duties. That is why she came. To destroy all who would pose as a threat. His father pulled his sword from his sheath pointing it towards the A-clone. When He saw who she resembled he didn't want to fight.  
  
"You... you're Hayates sister..???... But you're supposed to be in a coma!!????" He recognized her as Ayane from the school. But he was aware of Ayanes condition at the time. He looked into her eyes and knew this couldn't be her. He raised his sword and charged her in the living room. She stepped to the right and grabbed him but the neck. She lifted him off the ground with incredible ease as she punched him in the stomach with her free hand. He had dropped his sword. Her eyes alone would have scared away the bravest of men. She pulled out a dagger and slashed his throat. She dropped his body mercilessly. His mother screamed as she watched from the bedroom. She had shoved Ryan and his big sister into the room shut and locked the door. She huddled them into a corner. The door held for one or two bangs but then burst open with a crunch. His mom screamed again.  
  
The uber Ayane clone strolled over and ran her dagger straight into his mothers back. She couldn't scream anymore even if she tried. She fell to the floor dead. Ryan and his sister made a run for it. They made it to the living room when his sister was grabbed by the hair and lifted off the ground from behind. "NOO PLEASE!!!" His sisters pleas only seemed to amuse the clone. Ryan jumped at the clone but she threw him to the other side of the room with her free hand. He looked up and saw his sisters face. She was crying. "Ryan... run!!" The clone reached her arm around her neck then broke it.  
  
In all his rage he grabbed his fathers sword, which was nearby then charged her screaming. He slashed a cut across her left cheek. In anger she backhanded him back across the room. She reached up and touched the blood that ran down her face then looked at it on her fingers. She smiled. "You've got guts boy. For that I'll let you live with this memory." That was the last thing she said before he lost consciousness. When he woke up he was with Hayate here at the school. Hayate, given the circumstances, took him in as an apprentice ninja.  
  
He thought that he should hate Ayane for this. He thought that if he saw Ayane he would hate who she resembled. But when he saw her throw the doctor out he laughed. And he saw her talking with Hayabusa and heard every word. Instead of hating her he liked her. Her attitude did not render this in any way. In fact you could say that was one of the qualities about her he found fascinating. A smile crossed face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
He jumped and turned around. Hitomi giggled at her success of scaring him. "Noth... nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
Hitomi looked at what he was staring at. "Ayanes door." She looked down at him. "You aren't thinking about trying to do the same thing that other guy did just because you assume she's a clone are you?" Ryan had sat back down on the floor.  
  
"What you're crazy!!"  
  
Hitomi thought for a moment. A slick smile crossed her face as he continued to stare at her door. She brought her mouth close to his ear. "She's real pretty isn't she?"  
  
"Yes she's beau..." He turned his head to look up at Hitomi.  
  
Her smile got bigger. "I thought so... you have a thing for her don't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw the gleam in your eyes." Ryan began to blush. "You need to get someone your own age. Not to mention we're talking about Ayane here. Usually people would go for Kasumi from what I heard. Have something against her?"  
  
"NO no!! I just..." He saw Hitomi's grin. "Will you quit trying to pry it out of me."  
  
Hitomi stood straight up and stretched. "Alright. Don't tell me then." Her smile never left her face. "But I know you do."  
  
"... Please don't say anything."  
  
"Alright but just so you know she's beyond your reach. Well goodnight." Hitomi walked back over to an empty room that was given to her for the time being and shut the door behind her.  
  
Ryan was a little unnerved about Hitomi's knowledge of his newfound crush. But she was a sweet girl so he knew she wouldn't say anything. He turned his attention back to Ayanes door. "I don't think she's so bad. People just don't know her well enough." He said quietly to himself. He laid his head down and drifted into sleep. Before he did he saw a man followed by two ninjas enter through the front door. The man entered Hayates room and shut the door.  
  
The next day was bright and sunny. Most of the people were outside watching their children play. Hayate and Hayabusa sat down at a table waiting for Ayane and Kasumi. Kasumi was up but not ready. No word from Ayane. Hitomi walked in and stretched. "Good morning everyone!" She smiled.  
  
Hayate turned in his seat. "Good morning Hitomi. Sleep well."  
  
"A little." She continued to smile. She sat down next to Hayate. Ryan walked in next and sat down beside her  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning Ryan." Hayate replied.  
  
Hitomi smiled at him making him blush. "Have a nice sleep Ryan."  
  
". . ." He smiled back but kept silent.  
  
A few minutes later Kasumi walked in. She was wearing her blue ninja outfit. "Good morning everyone."  
  
"Good morning Kasumi." They all replied.  
  
She took a seat on the other side of Hayate. "Well what's the plan for today?" She saw Hayate look at Hayabusa then back. She let out a sigh. "Look I know what you are trying to do Hayate but it won't work I'm sorry."  
  
"Yes it will."  
  
"Have you asked her yet?"  
  
Hayate tried to find a come back. "Well you um........no."  
  
"Thought so. You know she won't..." They all turned to see Ayane standing in the door. She was wearing her butterfly outfit. Her bandana grasped in her right hand. She had that sad expression on her face from last night and Hayate noticed.  
  
She started walking to the end of the table opposite Kasumis side between Ryan and Hayabusa. "Good morning Ayane." Hayate tried to sound cheerful but she didn't even look at him or say a word. She sat down staring at the table her expression unchanged. "Um... Ayane are you feeling OK?" No response. "Uh are you... hungry or thirsty?" Kasumi at first thought that he was sucking up to her before asking the question but he seemed more concerned than that. She looked at Ayane. Same expression. Kasumi knew at that moment that something was wrong.  
  
She tried to talk to her. "Ayane... Ayane uh are you sick." No response. She whispered to Hayate. "What's wrong with her? She usually would have insulted me for trying to talk to her."  
  
Hayate whispered back. "I'm sure she's just... tired or something."  
  
"Don't be so sure." As much as she hated to think it she knew that something was wrong. Kasumi turned her attention back to Ayane. "Ayane, um well... that is we... uh... I think that it's time that you and I................ Hayate has something to tell you."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!! I thought you were going to do it!!"  
  
Kasumi whispered to him again. "It was your stupid idea in the first place. Besides she likes you more. Now out with it." She punched him in the side sending a sharp pain through his stomach.  
  
He struggled not to show it hurt. He looked at Ayane. She was still staring bluntly at the center of the table. "Uh Ayane um... I was wondering if um.... Well I was thinking that maybe...." He spit it out and squinted his eyes. "If you and Kasumi would stop fighting once and for all and work together to end this!!!!!" He opened one eye and looked at her.  
  
She was looking at him with a confused expression at first. Then she put her hand over her face. She started to laugh uncontrollably. Hayate started laughing to. Then Kasumi. Then the rest. They were all laughing hysterically. All the sudden Ayane abruptly stopped laughing, pulled out the mans knife and jammed it halfway through the table. Everyone stopped laughing. Ayane had a real scary look on her face. She stared straight at Hayates eyes. She had that cold expression on her face. Her eyes were deep and piercing straight through him. Kasumi knew that she wasn't happy with his request but she knew this was inevitable in the first place. All Hayate could do was stare back worried about what she would do next. Surprisingly she let go of the knife and sighed heavily. She stood up and started towards the door.  
  
Kasumi made an attempt to keep her in. "Ayane wait." She didn't. As she was about to exit someone she accidentally bumped into someone she didn't expect to see.  
  
Hayate turned in his chair. "Oh no."  
  
"Father?" Kasumi said confused.  
  
He looked at who he bumped into. "Wha.... You?! What are you doing here?!" Hayate began to worry what Ayane would do. At first her anger seemed to be rising, but then her face became blunt and depressing again. She walked passed him and continued into her room.  
  
Hayate watched her until she was out of sight. He looked towards Hayabusa with a puzzled expression. "Now I know something is definitely wrong with her." Kasumi was to distracted to notice.  
  
"Father?!"  
  
"Kasumi! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever?" He held open his arms. Kasumi hugged her father with tears of happiness. They stood there like that.  
  
Hayate looked back at Hayabusa again. "Well at least she's happy now. But at what cost? I told father to stay in there until I new it would be alright."  
  
"Your father was never much for listening. Of course you didn't tell him why."  
  
"It would have just made things worse if I told him Ayane was here and what I was trying to do. Kasumi may be happy yes but what about Ayane? From what we just saw something is nagging at her." Hayate buried his face in his arms on the table. "Now I'm stuck!"  
  
Hitomi chimed in. "Don't worry Hayate it'll work out. I'll talk to her." Hayate slowly lifted his head up. His face said, what the heck are you getting yourself into. She smiled. "Don't worry I don't think she's in any mood to hurt people." She looked at Kasumi and her father. They were chattering about her childhood. She stood up and snatched Ryan by the collar of his jacket. "Let's go Ryan."  
  
"Hey what are you doing?!" He squealed. Hitomi was dragging him towards Ayanes door by his shirt.  
  
"You're going to help!"  
  
"WHY ME!!?? No I won't."  
  
"If I have to go by myself I'll tell her."  
  
"DANG IT!!!!!" He willingly walked to the door with her.  
  
Hitomi reached up and lightly knocked on the door. "Ayane it's me Hitomi and another friend. Can we talk to you?" No response.  
  
"Well I guess she doesn't so lets go?"  
  
As Ryan turned to leave Hitomi snatched his collar and drug him back to the door. She cracked the door slightly. "Hello Ayane?" It was dark except for a lit candle on a short table. Ayane was sitting on her legs in front of it. Her hands were braced on her legs clenched into fists. Her bandana was still clenched in her right hand. "Uh Ayane can we talk." No response. Hitomi drug Ryan and sat him down to the left of Ayane. She sat on the right. Hitomi couldn't see Ayanes eyes. Her head was tilted slightly forward to where her hair covered her eyes. "Um Ayane do you mind if we... "  
  
"It never stops." Ayane said. Hitomi stopped talking and listened. "The pain it never goes away. It's as if the world expects me to be like Kasumi. The fact that no one accepts me for who I am. Knowing that the family that you had didn't want you. Hated by many people who saw me. In their eyes they see Kasumi as a perfect child of a ninja clan. In their eyes they see me as the result of a deranged man who raped someone. They held that against me as if it were my fault. No one wanted to try and know me or try to be friends with me so I stopped caring. Then he came. The one man who loved me for being me." Hitomi saw a tear fall. "Genra took me in and raised me, taught me everything I know. I even made friends of some of the other Hajin Mon students. They were killed when they tried to stop them from taking Genra. Then they changed him into a monster. I had no choice but to kill him at the tournament. And now I find myself alone again. No one cares what happens to me as long as I don't cause trouble. I feel as though I should disappear and be forgotten. It wouldn't be hard to forget me anyway. That man tried to kill me so I broke his arm. That proves how wanted I am." Her head tilted a little more. "I've had it with people hating me and trying to kill me. Let them kill me, I don't care anymore." More tears.  
  
"Ayane!!!." She carefully put her hand on Ayanes shoulder. "... Hayate cares."  
  
"It won't last much longer. He's beginning to not care either. Pretty soon he'll hate me to."  
  
"Fine I care." Ayane didn't answer. "And Ryan he cares. In fact he likes you a lot more than you think if you know what I mean."  
  
"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!!!!!"  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures Ryan now be quiet!"  
  
Ayane lifted her head slightly. "... Is that true?"  
  
"UH UM WELL THAT IS... UMM.........yes!!" He closed his eyes tight.  
  
".... Thank you."  
  
He opened his eyes. "Huh."  
  
"It makes me feel better to know that there's someone out there who likes me for being me. But..."  
  
Before she could say something someone walked up behind her. "I care to. You may not believe me but I do. I don't really hate you and deep down I don't think you hate me either at least at this point in time. I know that our past may prevent us from being like sisters again. But for our homes sake our clan. Can we settle this another day?"  
  
Kasumi waited for an answer. She finally got one. "I know that you do hate me and I hate you. You know I'm right." Kasumi dropped her gaze to the floor. Ayane stood up and turned around facing her. "But our home and clan is dieing. And the future looks bleak. So... we shall settle this another day." Kasumi looked at her shocked. Ayane was smiling.  
  
"... You mean it!"  
  
"Yes. Besides avenging my father is way more important than fighting you again."  
  
Kasumi smiled smugly. "Thanks... I think."  
  
"Alright then are you ready to put an end to this scientists clones once and for all... sis!"  
  
"YEA!!" They slapped and grasped each others hands together gripping tight.  
  
At that moment Hayate walked in. When he saw them grasping each others hands he got confused. "Uh uh but, but why, what... when!!?? .... DID I MISS SOMETHING?!!" In the background Hayabusa was preventing their father from interfering by constantly pushing him back.  
  
WELL Hayate couldn't prevent them from hating each other but they are getting along. In the next chapter Ayane and Kasumi go out on a stroll hunting for clones... TOGETHER!!!!!!! Ryan is hoping that Ayane forgot about him. Kasumis father threatens Ayane. Hitomi goes with Hayabusa to find some info on the scientists whereabouts. Hayate keeps his father at bay. Hayate also spills the beans on the uber Ayasumi clone being created. But... is Ayane really all better now.... Or is her sorrow still lingering within her? Who knows? I know it was a long chapter and I apologize. I'm also sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter anyway!! Be patient for the next Chapter 11: Ayanes New Friend. Yea I know, I'm not telling you something LOL!!!! PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Ayanes New Friend

Chapter 11: Ayanes New Friend  
  
Well it was quite interesting in the last chapter. Ayane decided to team up with Kasumi on this occasion to stop the cloning once and for all. Although Ayane seems fine on the outside (except for the whole teaming up with Kasumi part), but is she really? Or is she hiding it? Hayate is happy to see them together in this now but he has to deal with his father alone. What better way to do it than to send Ayane and Kasumi clone hunting! Ryan is hoping that Kasumis previous interruption caused Ayane to forget about him. Did she? For those who think that my story is a little ooc think about it this way. You don't know how they act outside the tournament so you can't really tell. Your guess would be as good as mine. I am sure I got the attitudes right (although Hayate is a bit funny acting in my story, but whose to say he doesn't have a sense of humor outside the tournament). Well that's enough small talk ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
"Don't you think that it's kinda funny in a way?" Hitomi said to Hayabusa. They were walking on the streets looking for clones.  
  
"What's that?" Hayabusa looked at her.  
  
"You know. How Hayate tried so hard and he ended up not being the one to bring them together again."  
  
"Well in a comical sort of way yes. But he's not upset anymore. I haven't seen him this happy in years. I didn't think getting them back together again meant so much to him. However, Ayane did say that this is only temporary."  
  
"Yea but you never know they could grow fond of each other again."  
  
"I don't know. Usually when Ayane says something it goes whether anyone likes it or not. But maybe... just maybe... your right." He looked ahead. "I hope for their sake you are."  
  
Meanwhile Hayate was back at the school keeping his father busy. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!! YOU CAN"T KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY DUAGHTER!!!!!"  
  
"Oh yea watch me."  
  
His father let out a sigh. "Hayate, son I came here to see you and Kasumi you know that. I don't want to see you or her hurt in any way."  
  
Hayate was standing by the window in the designated kitchen "Then stay out of it."  
  
His father jumped up from the table "No! I can't do that! I don't know what's come over you but allowing Kasumi to associate with that monster is completely out of the question."  
  
Hayate walked up straight to him and looked him in the eye. "That monster has a name!!!!! Not only that but she's my sister to so watch your mouth!!!!! If you have to call her something call her Ayane!!!!!!"  
  
His father was a little taken back. "Whoa! Do you not remember what she did to Kasumi a year ago! She nearly died from what I heard!!"  
  
"But she didn't and do you know why?! Because Ayane let her live! I don't know if you are aware of this but she is not as interested in fighting her now as she had been!! Besides it is after all mostly your fault!!"  
  
"How is it my fault?"  
  
"Father forget your pride and admit it!! I am not a child anymore I know what you did to her!! And if you think I am talking about you dumping her in an orphanage your wrong!! You gave Kasumi as much attention as possible but you couldn't give a damn about Ayane!! You pushed her away until you found an excuse to get rid of her and even then you didn't bother to listen to her side of the story!! As a matter of fact you have absolutely no idea what happened either!! Once you heard they got into a fight you immediately threw her in the orphanage without listening to what happened!! Oh but wait there's more! Even before that you did more than just ignore her!! You couldn't possibly think she could just walk around bruises unnoticed!!"  
  
His father stared back with a look of extreme seriousness but yet surprise. "That wretch told you didn't she."  
  
"Of course not!! I am not blind, no one else could have done it but you!! You are the one who damaged her!! All because she wasn't your child. Angry at her for something that wasn't her fault!!"  
  
"I cannot believe you think I would such a thing!!"  
  
"Still need more proof fine. I saw you beat her!! I didn't say anything then because I couldn't have done anything about at that age!! But now if you do anything to get in the way of their relationship I'll kill you!!!"  
  
His father looked at him and laughed. "You won't kill me! I've known you long enough to know that!!" Hayate smiled at him.  
  
"Your right I can't kill you or let anyone else for that matter, however you can be beaten to a pulp."  
  
"You won't do that either."  
  
"Who said I would do it?"  
  
His father looked at him surprised. "You wouldn't!!"  
  
"Now that she's grown and nearly an adult I'm sure she would love to get back at you for what you've done to her. And yes she can beat you and give you pain 10 fold to what you did to her! Get this through your head. I love Kasumi but I also love Ayane. They are both MY sisters and I won't stop her if she goes off on you!!! Don't think Kasumi will help you either. I'll make sure she's not around when it happens."  
  
His father gave him a dirty look. "... I will not tolerate this!! But I can see that you're serious about this! You haven't heard the end of this!!" He trudged out of the room defeated.  
  
Hayate walked back to the window and leaned against the wall. "I just hope this lasts."  
  
As for Ayane and Kasumi they were walking down the street... side by side. "So... what made you decide to actually team up with me for once? I mean it's not like you."  
  
"Don't get used to it. This is only temporary."  
  
Kasumi looked at her. "You called me sis... why?"  
  
Ayane kept her eyes on the road ahead. "I did didn't I? Well it's not like were strangers no matter how much I hate to admit it we are half sisters. There's no way around it, plus it makes Hayate happy."  
  
"You really care for Hayate don't you?"  
  
"He cares for me."  
  
"Of course." Kasumi turned her attention ahead. Suddenly they both stopped at the same time not saying a word. They were putting their full attention to their surroundings. It was quiet. The buildings were crumpled and falling. Ayane looked to the left, Kasumi looked behind. They both turned their attention to the corner at the end of the street. Someone walked out from behind the corner.  
  
"Well if it isn't Kasumi." It was an A-clone one of the first 2.  
  
Kasumi spoke quietly. "Oh no it's her!" Kasumis face became serious.  
  
Ayane had her hands low behind her back and a calm face. "You mean you've fought her before?"  
  
"Yes! She's the second A-clone! She's stronger and faster than the other clones!"  
  
"You lost."  
  
"No I ran. The rest of the clones were with her except the first."  
  
"Well if it isn't the real Ayane." The clone broke in. "So you're the one who killed the others. Hmph you don't look like much. If I'd have been there I'd have torn you apart."  
  
"Ok first of all that's what the others thought when they saw me." Ayane was being sarcastic. "Second... you are nothing compared to me. You are nothing to me except an abomination. A downgrade from me."  
  
Kasumi looked at Ayane all panicky. "Ayane what are you doing? We shouldn't be insulting her we should be formulating a plan to beat her."  
  
Ayane looked at Kasumi and said calmly. "Kasumi if this were an ordinary fight I would have. But you see we're both going to fight her so I don't see why we should."  
  
Kasumi regained her composure and looked back at the clone. "Well normally I wouldn't agree with you... but when you're right you're right."  
  
The clone was agitated. "Fools you think you can kill me! I'll kill you both with such incredible ease that you won't even realize that you're dead!"  
  
Ayane put her on over her face. "THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST AND CORNIEST THREAT I'VE EVER HEARD!!!!! KASUMI LETS SHUT HER UP!!!!!"  
  
Kasumi nodded. They both broke into a run headed straight for the clone. The clone took a stance. Ayane slowed a bit allowing Kasumi to get ahead. Just when Kasumi got to the clone she crouched. Ayane jumped onto her back then jumped real high into the air flipping. The clone looked up but when she did Kasumi kicked her in the stomach. She lost her breath and bent over. That's when Ayane came down on her head slamming her into the pavement. Ayane jumped off and took her stance, as did Kasumi. The clone stood up slowly at first then she suddenly jumped forward and nailed Ayane in the stomach sending her flying back a few feet before she fell and rolled on the pavement. She stopped and lay there grasping her stomach and out of breathe. Kasumi used her, inconceivably, high kick and hit her in the face knocking her back. Kasumi started to punch her in the chin but the clone grabbed her neck and held her up. The clone punched her in the face and then threw her across the street.  
  
Kasumi lay there. The clone stared at her smiling. At that moment Ayane punched her in the side of the face then spun around doing her jump round house kick hitting her squarely in the head. The clone went flying through the window of a nearby convenience store. She started to get off her back when Ayane grabbed her right arm and Kasumi her left arm.  
  
"Here." Kasumi said.  
  
"Let us help you." Ayane finished. Ayane ran across one wall and Kasumi on the opposite wall while holding onto her arms. They each suddenly jumped off the walls and each double kicked her on both sides of her neck at the exact same time. The clone fell to the ground unconscious. Ayane and Kasumi looked at each other for a second then laughed. "That was a little too easy." Then the pain in her stomach kicked in. "Well... maybe not." She reluctantly fell to her knees holding her stomach.  
  
Kasumi started rubbing the bruise on her face. "She did manage to hit us. But of course we weren't even trying that hard. Surprising isn't it."  
  
"Yea. Well next time we should at least kick them win they're down because... that hurt!" Ayane stayed on her knees refusing to admit that it hurt even worse than she let on.  
  
"Well looks like you 2 work real good together." Kasumi turned to see who it was.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief. "Ryan what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought that maybe I could help out you know."  
  
Ayane stood up, brushed off her knees, and began readjusted her bow on her back. "Well as you can see we have everything under control."  
  
"Oh yea what are you gonna do if she wakes up while taking her back to the school?" Ryan shut himself up quickly not meaning to say what he said.  
  
Ayane suddenly stopped messing with her bow but didn't release it. She turned and faced him. "And I suppose that you have a plan." Ryan pulled a rope from behind him and threw it at her feet. She looked back up at him and smiled. "Hmph!"  
  
Later down the road Ayane and Kasumi walked side by side. Kasumi had her hands behind her back and Ayane had her arms crossed. While Ryan was a little behind dragging the tied up clone with a little extra rope. "Why do I have to drag her?"  
  
Kasumi answered him. "Because if you're going to be a ninja then you're going to have to be strong."  
  
Ayane finished it. "Not to mention it was your idea in the first place. You were supposed to stay back at the school."  
  
Kasumi looked at Ayane. "Don't you think it's a bit harsh making him do that? I mean he is after all still a boy."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Kasumi sighed and turned her eyes ahead. She thought to herself that Ayane was actually being quite nice for a change. That's what troubled her though because she knew that whatever was bugging her before was still there. She's just hiding it. "Um Ayane could I ask you something."  
  
Ayane was aggravated. "What!?"  
  
"Earlier when you walked out of the kitchen what was troubling you?"  
  
Ayanes eyes narrowed. "... It's none of your business."  
  
Kasumi decided not to nag so she left it at that. Suddenly Ayane stopped in front of a building. "What is it Ayane?" She didn't answer. Kasumi looked at the building that Ayane is staring at. "It's.... it's the orphanage that you...." Ayane hadn't moved. "Ryan lets go!" He quickly obeyed and followed Kasumi away leaving Ayane there. She stared at it as though she had never seen an orphanage before. It was completely barren, dark, foreboding. Ayane slowly walked up to the gate and opened it. Most of the windows had been broken but the building itself still stood. She hadn't been here since she was adopted and forgot the memories of that she had gotten from this place but flashes began to come back.  
  
When she first arrived here she merely watched her stepfather drive off from the front gate. She stood there for who knows how long. She turned around and looked at the building that had become her home. Most of the other kids were staring at her. Her gaze dropped and she walked to the steps. Before she got there a group of the older girls stepped in front of her. "Where you going new girl? You think you can just waltz on up here an expect a warm welcome?"  
  
The young Ayane struggled to speak on the verge of tears. "I... I just want to sit down. Please... I... I..." she was on the verge of crying. She was wearing a skirt that went down to her knees and a purple shirt. Any other person would have felt sorry for her but these girls were afraid they would lose attention to her, and they would. She was much shorter than the older girls.  
  
"Well to bad we don't appreciate new kids that just show up thinking they're cuter than us!" The older girls were getting restless.  
  
"Please I just want... I just want to be left alone." Ayanes voice was small and meek just like herself. Ayane looked up at them. The girl in that had been talking to her was the prettiest but that wasn't saying much. She had a zit on her face and her nose was big.  
  
The girls saw Ayanes eye and drew back. "Whoa no wonder they got rid of you!"  
  
At that moment Ayane blew a fuse. "Well at least mine is an injury you pimple faced cow!" Ayane ran into her legs and pushed her down into a puddle of mud that was at least half a foot deep. The girl was drenched in mud. She stood up completely grossed out. Her friends and a few other kids started laughing.  
  
"You little tramp!" She hit Ayane in her bad eye knocking her to the ground. Ayane started to cry. She held herself up with her arms, but didn't bother getting up off the ground. She propped up her arms and let the tears flow. Then the watching them all came, grabbed the mud caked girl by the arm and drug her inside. Ayanes eye started bleeding again. Then she saw a hand in front her. She looked up and saw a boy. Ahead of her by a couple of years but not as old as the other girls.  
  
"Here let me help you." Ayane took his hand.  
  
Ayane snapped back to the present. She reached up and lightly touched her eye and looked at the tear on her finger. She had nearly started crying. "........" She flung her finger dry, and walked up to the steps. She stared at the door for who knows how long. It was as if she was scared to go in. "... Give me a break!" She hastily walked through the door. It was a hallway where the waiting room was to the right and the office to the left. She slowly walked down the hall. The air was musty and humid. It was still daylight so she was able to see where she was going due to little light in the hall. She came to a door on the right. She opened it but stopped when she walked through. It was the bedroom. Beds were lined up on the wall. "... No one knows the truth. Hayates memory is that I was only here for a couple of days. I... remember now. I was here for a full year." She looked at one of the beds.  
  
It was during the winter. Her eye was patched up with a bandage, so she her eye was basically useless since it was covered. It was snowing outside and she'd been there for while. There were not enough beds for all the kids... and she was one of the unlucky few that had no bed, actual blanket or pillow. All she had was an extremely thin sheet and she had to sleep on the floor. It was 1:00 am and she was freezing. She could see her breath every time she exhaled. She was shivering uncontrollably. Then she heard someone. "Hey you ok." She looked up. It was that boy again. Ironically she had laid down by his bed. He got down and helped her up. "Here take my bed. I'm pretty tolerant of the cold." He lightly helped her into the bed and covered her up in the blanket. She looked into his eyes, they were a pretty teal color it seemed.  
  
".... Thank you."  
  
"No problem." He lay down on the floor and covered up half way with the sheet. Within seconds Ayane was asleep basking in the comforting warmth of the blanket.  
  
Ayane snapped back to the present again. ".... That boy.... Who was he?" She put her hand on her forehead trying to remember more but she couldn't. "Why can't I remember?" She started to hear sobbing from somewhere in the room. "...." She slowly walked to the other side of the room. Huddled in the far corner was a little girl. "Hey." She jumped at the sound and sight of Ayane. She was pretty young about 7 possibly 8. Her clothes were torn. She was basically wearing rags. She had long blond hair and baby blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The girl looked around for a place to run but didn't see any. She looked at Ayane about to burst into tears. When their eyes met, just for a second, Ayane thought she saw her younger self. She was small, almost to the top of Ayanes leg. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Ayane got down on her knees and put her hands in her lap. The girl was still scared. ".... What are you doing here?"  
  
".... I don't know." Her voice was low and sickly.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"... As far back as I can remember." The little girl edged away from the corner more towards Ayane. She was dirty and bruised.  
  
"You've been here all your life?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Didn't they take you with them when they left?"  
  
"No... I got pushed and then chased away by a scary monster."  
  
Ayane sat there for a moment staring at her. This girl is terrified. She's completely helpless. "What's your name?"  
  
"... Naomi."  
  
"Naomi. That's a pretty name. My name is Ayane."  
  
The little girl edged a little closer. She was looking at Ayanes outfit. "You're pretty."  
  
"Thank you. You are to." The little girl smiled a little. "You know I went here when I was little. I didn't have many friends either. And it was pretty cold all the time. Was it for you to?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
She felt so sorry for her. The girl had been left behind. Ayane thought for a moment. "Hey I have an idea." Ayane struggled to keep her voice peaceful and soothing to keep the girl from getting scared. Obviously it was difficult for her. "How about you come with me and I'll take you to the other kids from here."  
  
The girl jumped back into the corner. "NO!!!" Ayane wasn't surprised. Judging by her size and cuteness she was picked on. She sighed.  
  
"All right how about this. ...I'll find someone who will take care of you." The girl thought for a moment then looked at Ayane. She suddenly jumped at Ayane and wrapped her arms around her neck. Ayane nearly fell backwards. Not to mention she was surprised. Naomi had buried her face in Ayanes shoulder and started crying. Ayane lightly and hesitantly put her arm around her and hugged back.  
  
"What do you mean she stopped at the orphanage?" Hayate was a little upset.  
  
"Well she did go there for a little bit what does it matter?" Kasumi wasn't about to let Hayate talk to her like that. "It's not like she was there for any more than a week." Hayate withdrew suspiciously. "She was there for only a few days right." Hayate didn't say anything. She Grabbed Hayates shoulders. "Hayate how long was she there??!!"  
  
".... A full year." Kasumi let go surprised.  
  
"After all these years why did you tell me she was only there for a week."  
  
Hayate raised his gaze and met hers. "Because I wanted her to forget that place!" Kasumi stepped back. "... Of all the orphanages in this town father chose the cheapest and sleaziest one he could find! He wanted to make her suffer!"  
  
Kasumi couldn't believe what she heard. "... Why would father do that?!"  
  
"Because Ayane resembled something that wasn't his. He blamed her for what happened to mother. Do you honestly think that all of those bruises were from falling? No, father beat her when she did the slightest thing wrong such as spill something or even ask for something as mere as a toy. That's why I don't want father around. He wants to keep you an Ayane apart. I'm not sure if she remembers but I do know she still hates him. I don't want to see him or her get hurt."  
  
Kasumi dropped her gaze. "I had no Idea."  
  
"Because I didn't want you to know."  
  
Ryan came through the door. "She's here!" Hayate and Kasumi looked at each other and ran out the door. Ayane was coming across the front yard with a little girl in her arms. The girl had her arms around Ayanes neck, her legs wrapped around her, and her face buried in her shoulder. Hayates father was blocking her path.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Their father was trying to keep her from going inside.  
  
"Inside! Get out of my way old man!"  
  
"What are you doing with that girl?"  
  
"I'm helping her what does it look like?!"  
  
"Give her to me and I will take her inside."  
  
Ayane just about had it. "Get out of the way!!!"  
  
"Give me the girl!!!!" Ayane smiled. She let go of the girl but she was still holding Ayane. She didn't fall an inch.  
  
Ayane said in a quiet voice. "Fine... take her... if you can pry her off." Her angry stepfather gave her a cold stare. He reached up and tried to touch the girl. The girl jerked at his touch, whined a little, gripped tighter, and buried her face deeper into Ayanes shoulder. Ayane rewrapped her arms around Naomi. "As you can see she doesn't want to go with you! Do you know why? Because she's scared of you! You have no right to touch her or take her, and if you do I'll make sure you never touch anyone again!!!!"  
  
Her stepfather gave her another cold stare. "You don't deserve that child. She's not even yours. She won't want to be with you once she finds her parents."  
  
Ayane frowned. "You idiot. I found her in the orphanage. She was all alone because she was forgotten! Apparently her stupid parents didn't want her so they dumped her at the orphanage!! SOUND FAMILIAR!!!!" He took a few steps back. Ayane looked at his cowardice then walked past him. He stood there thinking to himself. Ayane had struck him down without lifting a finger against him.  
  
"....Oh you won't get away with this. Mark my words."  
  
Ayane walked inside her room and laid Naomi down on her sleeping mat. She fell asleep instantly. Ayane put her hand on Naomis head. She was so cute laying there. Ayane laid down beside her shut her eyes and fell asleep to.  
  
Well it would appear that Ayane has a bit of a soft spot after all. Like father like daughter. If this chapter didn't bring at least one tear to your eye I don't know what will. If the Chapters are too long tell me and I'll try to shorten them. I didn't get to Hayate telling them about Ayasumi sorry. I hope you liked it anyway. I'm trying to stay in character. Ayane sees a little bit of herself in Naomi that is why she cares. Plus she couldn't just leave her there. Anyway in the next Chapter Hayate for real tells them about Ayasumi. They also acquire some very valuable info. from the battered clone. Hayates father still refuses to accept Ayane. Does she care? Of course not! Naomi is shy of everyone except Ayane. Hitomi and Hayabusa return with more info. Watch for my next Chapter 12: Assault!!! PLZ R&R!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Changes

Chapter 12: Changes  
  
(Long intro sorry. Changed the name of this chapter.) Another thanks to those of you who continue to read my story. I am extremely grateful. If it weren't for you all I would not have continued. With What I have in store you won't be disappointed. Now lets discuss something of a different nature. Apparently many people won't review my fanfic. In an effort to gain more I plan to make a slight change in two chapters from before. Mostly focused on Chapter 5. But I promise it won't affect the story any. I'm changing the whole machine gun thing. The reason I put that in there is because I've seen several stories and movies where some idiot saw a gun but didn't pick up the gun that would've helped prevent disaster. And so I wanted to get a little more common sense with it. I think that whole scene made people turn away from my story entirely. What do you guys think? Anyway Ayane has regained some of her memory that she had no idea she had. Hayate has kept the truth from her in hopes that she would be happier without them. Kasumi had no idea that Ayane had been at the orphanage for that long. However Ayane has found a little girl upon the remains of that orphanage and has donned it upon herself to find this girl a home. Hayates father has failed to stop Ayane from doing as she pleases (go figure) but has secretly sworn that he hasn't given up yet. One of the first 2 A-clones (Ayane Clone) has been captured in an effort to gain information on the whereabouts of the scientists lad. Where will all these events lead? Is Ayane beginning to open up to everyone? Will her and Kasumi stay a team? Will Naomi find a family of her own? What info. will Hayabusa and Hitomi return with? Has Ayane forgotten about Ryans confession of liking her? Who is the boy from Ayanes past? And what of the mysterious Project Ayasumi? Is it really as ridiculous as it sounds... or can it be done? PLZ R&R!!!  
  
"Can it be that Ayane has a soft spot for little children?!" Kasumi couldn't believe it even when she saw it few hours ago. She had returned with a girl in her arms.  
  
Hayate looked up from his bowl of ramen noodles. "Apparently so. If you ask me it makes perfect sense."  
  
"Yea. The girl has been through pretty much the same as Ayane."  
  
Her father looked from across the room. "Can we not discuss her?!!" Kasumi didn't answer. After what Hayate told her she didn't know what to think of her beloved father. Hayate responded.  
  
"No one said you had to listen. Go in the other room if you want I don't care. However Ayane has shown a side to her we never knew existed. We have to give her credit for that." His father had a grim look on his face. ".... Look father it's not that I hate you it's your pride. I don't see why you can't just accept her as is. She may not be your daughter but she's still our half sister."  
  
"I don't care if she is or not. She has nothing to do with me."  
  
"Then leave her alone." He looked at Kasumi who seemed down. "Is something troubling you?" Hayate asked with brotherly concern.  
  
"No." She looked up. "I spoke with her before she went in her room. She said that she would find the girl a home. Her name is Naomi. And I am pretty sure that it wouldn't be hard, but from what I can see the girl seemed pretty attached to Ayane as it is."  
  
Her father spoke. "The girl was asleep. I'm pretty sure that if she was awake she would've came with me." Now Kasumi was upset. She shot a cold glance at her father.  
  
"No you're wrong! She wouldn't have grasped so tightly if she were asleep. No,... she was awake. Whether Ayane knew it or not she was awake." She looked back at Hayate with a semi smile. "My point is the girl is not going to want to leave her. Heh and in time Ayane will become just as attached. I just have to say that I'm happy for her." Hayate looked at his father then back at her.  
  
"Well lets not jump to conclusions this is Ayane we're talking about here. I don't think she'll want..."  
  
"I won't want to what?" Ayane was standing in the door. Hayate looked up surprised.  
  
"Oh uh nothing." Ayane walked into the corner where the unconscious clone was tied down. "Um I don't think that she's..." Ayane kicked her in the side waking her up. "That'll work I guess."  
  
"AAHHH!! WHAT THE??!!!" The clone looked up from the floor up at Ayane. ".....Heh that's right... I lost. If you think I'm going to tell you anything then you're wasting your time."  
  
Ayane smiled menacingly. "I was hoping you would say that." She pulled out a kunai that was lightly tucked into the sash that wrapped around her stomach that held up the bow on her back. She twisted it and flipped it any way she could around her hand. "Did you know I am the best at handling a kunai than anyone else in the Mugen Tenshin style?"  
  
"Congratulations. I am sure that everyone else thought so too." The clone said sarcastically.  
  
"I was 9 back then." The clones sneer changed to a more worried expression. "All the senior ninjas were upset that a little girl like was better than any of them combined. But you know I haven't had the opportunity lately, seeing as I've been asleep for a while, and have been meaning to get back into it." The clone kept her eyes on the kunai. Ayane flipped it forward backwards, flipped it up to the ceiling and still she caught it with incredible ease. She flipped it once more but this time she caught it by the blade with her 2 fingers. "Well it seems that I haven't lost my touch at showing off now lets test my marksmanship." The kunai was still caught between her fingers. Suddenly she flicked her wrist and the kunai darted forward landing a mere inch from the clones head. The clone slowly turned her head and looked at it stuck in the floor. "Hmmm, that's funny I could've swore I aimed more away from your head than that."  
  
The clone looked back up at her. "I... won't say anything! You might as well kill me you stupid bi..." In a flash Ayane pulled out another kunai and threw it. This time it cut through her ear on the other side of her head and stuck in the wall behind her bloody. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" She tried to reach up and grasp her ear, which is now in 2 halves, but she couldn't, she was tied down. Ayane reached down and grasped her by the face.  
  
"Now that was a warning. It hurts doesn't it? You think your good at causing pain you have no idea. I know the most painful spots of the body. I could easily put you the pain like you never imagined. Cross me like that again and I'll make sure your death won't come until you've screamed every ounce of your energy away. Cooperate and your death will be quick, easy, and painless. Either way you're going to die." She let go and stood up. "It's your decision." The clones expression was that of fear. She knew what she was capable of and she feared it.  
  
"... Alright."  
  
"Good I knew you'd see things my way. No then why is this scientist doing this?"  
  
"Because DOATEC has lost the lust. Our creator has finally made a break through. The ultimate warrior will rise and smite all those who oppose her. Vengeance against the cowards at DOATEC."  
  
"Why attack us?"  
  
"Because you are the only ones who have a chance of stopping it before it's finished."  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere! What is this warrior that he is this creating?"  
  
Hayate came up from behind. "Project Ayasumi." Ayane turned her head to look at him. She had a troubled look on her face. Kasumi watched from the table with the same expression. "Yes it is what you think it is. Yours and Kasumis genes and blood combined to make one being. Not just that but he is giving her a boost in every way. She will be impossible to take on unless the both of you work together to stop him before he finishes it."  
  
Ayane and Kasumi looked at each other. Ayane spoke quietly. ".... My blood... mixed with... hers." Ayane looked real serious at that moment. She looked back at the clone. "Where is the lab?"  
  
"Save your breath because that's one thing that I'll never tell. No matter how much you torture me!"  
  
Ayane stared at her for a moment. "FINE!!" She pulled out one more kunai and threw it at her neck. The kunai pierced through with incredible force and accuracy.  
  
Hayate struggled to say something. "Um Ayane... uh maybe you... overreacted a little." Ayane shot him a look of something fierce. He immediately threw up his hands. "Whoa ok I'll shut up." He put his hands down and looked at Kasumi. She had a much sadder look on her face this time. She was upset at Ayanes obvious hatred towards the idea of the two mixed. But she couldn't blame her. Because she felt the same way. Her anger was reaching a peak but she quickly ignored the desire to run off to find it on her own. She wanted to destroy it herself. As for Ayane she was having a harder time than Kasumi. Her anger was just about to explode.  
  
Hayates father butted in. "Well. I hate the idea of mixing my daughter with her to. How could a man be so corrupt?"  
  
Ayane slowly turned towards him. She was about to lash out at him until she felt a tugging on her skirt. She looked down and saw Naomi. Naomis eyes were wide and fearful. "Ayane what's wrong?" She noticed that Ayane was angry but kept a tight hold on her skirt.  
  
Ayane smiled down at her. "Nothing. Come on and I'll clean you up and give you some new clothes." Ayane gently grabbed her hand and began to walk out of the room with her. Before she went through the door she looked at Hayate. "Get rid of that thing before someone sees it." Then she left.  
  
Hayate looked at the mess that was the clone. "Well she didn't last as long as the rest. And she was supposed to be the second strongest." He looked at Kasumi who still seemed down. "I guess you and Ayane really do work well together."  
  
"... Yea I guess." Kasumi started to look even more depressed. "But It's not like it's going to last. Eventually everything will be as it was." Her head lowered a little more.  
  
Hayate was about to say something until his father spoke first. "And that's why you should stop this foolishness." He walked up behind her. She remained slouched in the chair with her head low. "What is the point if it's going to go back to the way it was? She'll never accept you. So why not spare yourself the shame of being insulted by her and get her first?"  
  
Kasumi looked at him. Her eyes were on the brink of tears. "Because I want this to last!" She spoke between her teeth. Her father withdrew. "I have a confession to make. Since I finally had a chance to be with her all these years without fighting... I realized that she's my sister! Regardless of blood or what you think! Regardless of whether she feels the same about me! I have finally accepted her as my sister!" Her father looked at Hayate who was equally surprised. "It may not last but that doesn't matter! What matters is that I had fun fighting along side her rather than against her! I enjoyed chatting with her even if it was a dead conversation! I have gone for years without her and now I know that she's the only sister I have!" Without realizing it she was talking quite loud. "I'll never have another! Her attitude is just one of her qualities that make her special to me! It's not her flaw!" She quieted down and looked down at the table. "That is why I want to be with my sister for as long as possible." Tears started to flow. "So I ask you please don't get in the way."  
  
Her father simply stared at her. Then he trudged out of the room. A smile crossed Hayates face but he turned his back to hide it. The room was silent.  
  
Naomi had big t-shirt on with a pair of shorts. She was real clean and tired. She looked at Ayane who was sitting cross-legged, against the wall, sharpening a kunai. "Ayane what is that?"  
  
"Nothing that you need to worry about."  
  
Naomi thought for a moment. "Who was that ninja man you were talking to?"  
  
Ayane stopped sharpening the kunai and looked at her. "... His name is Hayate. He's my brother."  
  
"Wow you have a brother! I wish I had a brother but do you know what I want more than a brother.... a sister because I want to have someone to play with and can talk to." Ayane stared at her confused and surprised at the sudden adrenaline rush and mouthful of words she said. "Who was that other pretty lady with the red hair? She seemed sad so I was going to talk to her but I don't know her so I came to you because when I woke up you were gone and I didn't know who she was."  
  
Ayane looked at the floor. She thought of the fight against the clone. Kasumi was by her side. They won easily. Kasumi didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she was fighting along side Ayane. "She's... my sister."  
  
"WOW you have a sister to!!!"  
  
Ayane looked back at her and smiled. "Well I'll try to find you a family that has a sister for you to be with." Naomi shook her head back and forth. Ayanes smile faded slightly. "What is it?"  
  
Naomi smiled real big. "I already found a sister. I want to stay with you Ayane."  
  
Ayane was a little taken back by that. "Why would you want to stay with me? I'm no fun." She hastily started sharpening her kunai again. She was trying not to get attached to her.  
  
"Yes you are. You found me and took care of me and you gave me some clothes and you cleaned me and and and you're so cool and and and you have purple hair and and.... !!!!!!!!  
  
"Alright alright I think you need to go to sleep before you talk yourself to death!!" Naomi reluctantly got on the mat and laid down. She nuzzled under the covers but never took her eyes off Ayane who had continued to sharpen the kunai.  
  
".... Where are you going to sleep?" Ayanes hands fell in annoyance.  
  
"I'll... be... fine." Ayane wasn't mad surprisingly. Quite the contrary she's been fighting a smile since Naomi started talking. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She smiled warmly at Naomi. "I can sleep anywhere don't worry. It's part of what I do. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Ok." Naomi shut her eyes. It was pretty late so Ayane blew out the candle she had setting beside her and concealed the kunai under the sash of her bow. She crossed her arms and shut her eyes.  
  
She opened her eyes into the darkness not moving. A thought had crossed her mind. (I wonder if father had to deal with me like this.) She shut her eyes and fell asleep where she was sitting.  
  
Ayane opened her eyes at about 6:00 am. She was in the same position as when she fell asleep. She felt something at her side. Naomi was leaning against her sleeping, covering them both with the blanket. "... How did??????? Wha???" Ayane shook her head to shake off the thought. Naomi nuzzled closer. She carefully put her back on the mat and left the room. She went into the kitchen and sat at the table everyone else must have been still asleep.  
  
"Well I should have guessed that you would be up this early." Hayate walked up and sat down beside her. She propped her head up with one hand and didn't speak. "Hayabusa and Hitomi made it back with some very interesting information."  
  
Ayane turned to him with a start. "Really!" She turned back away. "Why don't you enlighten me."  
  
"We now know the general location of the lab." Ayane looked back at him surprised. "I thought that would get your attention. They overheard a discussion between 2 K-clones. They said the lab was very close by. DOATEC must have had it here to keep an eye on us. Apparently it's somewhere in the forest. So we at least know we don't have to do much traveling."  
  
"Where in the forest?"  
  
"I.... don't know. But that's ok. All we have to do is find a clone and follow her back. Since you and Kasumi are the best at stealth I'm sure we won't have to much of a problem."  
  
Ayane looked away. "... Yea I guess so. Did you tell Kasumi?"  
  
"Yes she was up when they got here. She... couldn't sleep." He stared at Ayane for a minute. She wasn't looking at him nor did she notice. He contemplated on whether to tell her all that Kasumi said last night. He didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from her and that's why he hesitated. ".... Ayane I think that..." The school started to shake a little. "Huh?"  
  
Ayane jumped out of the chair and looked out the window. There were 2 camouflage trucks pulling up followed by a couple of military vehicles. Military personal began piling out of them. "Well well, it looks like the military finally showed. If they are here for what I think they are, things just got easier."  
  
It took about a half an hour before almost all the people were loaded up. A high-ranking officer walked up to Hayate in the main room. It was almost completely empty. "Sir the military thanks you for your cooperation. However we insist that you evacuate with us."  
  
Hayate looked back at him. "This is a matter of a personal nature therefore we can't leave." The officer looked behind him at Hayabusa, Kasumi, Hitomi, Ryan, Ayane, and Naomi, who still refused to leave Ayanes side. Hayabusa was sitting against the wall. He never was on good terms with the military, due to a couple run-ins in the past. Kasumi and Hitomi were talking quietly. Ryan was leaning against the wall staring at the floor, occasionally looking briefly at Ayane. Naomi kept hiding behind Ayane, out of sight, because she still didn't know anyone. And as for Ayane she kept her eyes on the officer. She didn't trust the military. She thought that they could be too easily manipulated to serve any purpose, good or bad. "But make sure my father goes with you. Please make sure he gets to safety regardless of what he says."  
  
The officer gave a nod and left. The trucks roared to life and then faded into the distance. Now that everyone was gone the place was a lot more quiet and peaceful. Hayate turned to them. "Hurry and pack your things it's time to leave."  
  
Hitomi and Ryan were confused. Hitomi stepped forward. "Where are we going?"  
  
Hayate smiled. "To the place where we won't be found so easily." Within ten minutes they were walking through the forest. After about twenty minutes the came to a clearing with a 2 story building in the middle. It was about 7:05 a.m. when they got there. When they got inside Kasumi and Ayane went to their rooms without a word said. Naomi of course followed closely behind Ayane. Hayabusa had only been here a few times but he knew his way around. He went into a room obviously for eating and sat on the floor. Hitomi and Ryan stood there not knowing what to do until Hayate turned around. "Hitomi you take that room over there. Ryan the one across from hers." They nodded and went in. Hayate walked into the kitchen and sat facing Hayabusa.  
  
"So where do we go from here?"  
  
"I'm going to have Ayane and Kasumi follow a clone to the lab. Then they are to return and let the rest of us know where it is."  
  
"So things are going all right between them so far."  
  
"Yes at least on Kasumis end. Believe it or not Kasumi now cares deeply for Ayane. She would want me to send her with Ayane on any task needed to be carried out. She told father off last night. He couldn't resist her and hadn't said a word for the duration of his time there."  
  
"It is a shame that she had to do that to him. But it's for the best."  
  
After a few minutes Ryan and Hitomi walked in. Hitomi sat beside Hayate and Ryan beside her. Then Kasumi walked in and sat on the other side of Hayate. Then Ayane, followed closely by Naomi, walked in. Ayane reluctantly sat between Kasumi and Hayabusa. They were all sitting in a circle.  
  
Hayate looked at Ayane. "So are you going to introduce us to your new friend Ayane. Naomi isn't it." Naomi slid almost completely behind Ayane trying to hide from there eyes. "I thought you said that you were going to find her a family."  
  
Ayane sat there for a moment slightly agitated, arms crossed. "Yes well she refuses to leave my side. I guess she likes me."  
  
Kasumi spoke next. "I'd say she likes you more than a friend. She probably sees you as her only family."  
  
Ayane looked at Kasumi and smiled. "Yes, family."  
  
Kasumi didn't say anything. Ayane smiled at her. Not bitter, not insulting, instead her smile was warm and loving. As if when she said family she was also referring to Kasumi. Hayate noticed it to and only one thing he could think of could explain her actions. Naomi. Hayate had to be sure. "So you like having Naomi around?  
  
She looked at him. "... Yes. She makes me feel good about myself. She likes me for who I am. And..." She thought for a moment. "... I like her for who she is. She has also made me realize that..." She looks back at Kasumi. "I need to cherish family because they are all I have." Hayate almost didn't stop himself from jumping for joy. Kasumi felt as if she had regained a lost part of herself at that moment. Kasumi had forgotten why they hated each other and... so did Ayane. "But I don't think I'll be able to take care of her. My duties as a kunoichi prevent me from doing so.  
  
Hayate new that Naomi was changing her views on her family. He couldn't let them separate. "You know Ayane I don't think it would be such a bad idea if you took her in." She had a confused expression. "Think about. Genra adopted you. So why not follow in his steps. Besides Naomi likes you and just you."  
  
"............. I don't ......" She felt a tug on her arm. Naomi looked at her with pleading eyes. Eyes that no one could possibly refuse. Except maybe Ayane. "......Alright." Naomi smiled and started to get teary eyed. She threw her arms around Ayane nearly pushing her over. Ayane unsurely but lovingly hugged back.  
  
Hayate smiled. Kasumi was a little fuzzy on what was going on. She whispered over to Hayate. "Why is she being so... so... nice to me all of the sudden."  
  
"Naomi is the only person I've ever seen besides Genra ever warm up to her like that. Except for one thing. Ayane is feeling something for Naomi that she has never felt before about anyone. Her attitude, I know for a fact hasn't changed, but now her hate is swelling down now that she has found someone who likes her no matter what. You also have not been treating Ayane like you normally would. You are fighting with her, you looked out for her, cherishing every moment you spend with her. And she has realized that you aren't such a bad person. And you the same about her. Naomi is helping her open up. She is still Ayane after all and there will still be times when, even if she won't admit it, she needs our help. We may be able to finally help her get over her painful past once..... and for all. However it will take time." He spoke out loud this time. Ayane, Kasumi, are you ready for tomorrow." Kasumi nodded. He faced Ayane for conformation from her. He saw something he hadn't seen Ayane do since that day years ago on the steps of the orphanage. Still embracing Naomi, Ayane was crying. But this time it wasn't pain and sorrow. They were tears of happiness.  
  
Now it seems that Ayane has found something to hold on to and cherish. I have been trying to work through the story as best I can so it's taking time. The next day on the next chapter Ayane and Kasumi will depart to find the lab. What will they find? Like I said before I am probably going to make a change in a past chapter. And like I said It won't affect the story. Be patient for the next chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13: Sisters

Chapter 13: Sisters  
  
Alright then. I'm sorry for taking so long to get some action in but I had to make the story interesting and emotional enough to be involved in. I had to make you feel for them. But now it's time for some action. And my intentions for the previous chapters are to make them easier to read like the latest chapters. I think that is part of the problem. I also plan to redo the very end of chapter 4 a little and maybe give chapter 5 an almost complete overhall. I plan to change the whole machine gun thing and take that out. I told you what I was thinking in the last chapters intro. The problem is the computer has been reformatted and it may take some time to change the previous chapters. The whole purpose is obviously to gain more reviews. I did gain one reviewer who read my story in one day and thought it was an excellent read. Thank you. (I feel bad when no one reviews makes me consider quitting. But I won't.) I need to know why people stopped reviewing help me out here. Is my story that bad? It's quite depressing to know my story isn't that as good as the next. Anyway In this chapter Ayane and Kasumi do a little stealth and most likely kill something LOL!!!!!! PLZ R&R!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi was getting ready to go. She had just finished putting on her reddish pinkish outfit she wore at the 2nd DOA tournament. She was putting her hair back into a ponytail before finally exiting her room. She thought about Ayane and Naomi. "Well it seems that Ayane is following in her fathers footsteps and adopting."  
  
Hitomi was sitting on her bed behind her. "Yes." She watched as Kasumi tightened the ponytail and then started checking to make sure her gloves were on right pulling her fingers through tighter. She made sure she was able to move her fingers. "Kasumi can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I was curious about yours and Ayanes pasts. Has Hayate always been this protective of both of you?"  
  
"........ Yes. Hayate has always had a good heart and could never let any harm come to either of us. Except in Ayanes case."  
  
"Which reminds me. Who is Ayanes biological father?" Kasumi stopped messing with her gloves and turned around.  
  
"I'd rather not say. I hated that man for what he did to mother." She put her foot on the bed and began tightening the straps on her footwear. "Me and Hayate both. Mother told us not to tell Ayane. But then she died under mysterious circumstances. Then I guess father started hating Ayane and then told her the truth. Thanks to father many people hated and saw Ayane as a disgrace. An abomination. I didn't learn of that though until recently."  
  
Hitomi dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry."  
  
Kasumi switched to the other leg. "No need for apologies Hitomi. You were bound to find out sooner or later."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well you basically became a friend to the family when you met Hayate. And we like you. Yes even Ayane."  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"Because you listened to her and tried to make her feel better and actually did I think." She finished tightening the strap on her leg. "And for that I thank you Hitomi. You'll always be a dear friend to me."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks Kasumi." Kasumi started out the door and she followed.  
  
"Now lets see if Ayane is...... ready." The moment she got out the door Ayane was leaning against the opposing wall arms crossed. She was wearing a ninja outfit similar to the one she wore at the 3rd tournament except she had kunais strapped on her right leg. There were no sides down to the waist and no sleeves. She had fingerless gloves on and of course her bandana. Her pants wore relatively the same as the original and so were the boots. It was a bit more revealing. "Well it is showy."  
  
Ayane rolled her eyes. "I need a bit more mobility than the other can offer. I'm not in a one on one tournament this time."  
  
"So are you ready?"  
  
"What do you think?! Of course I am!" It was quite early and she was groggy.  
  
"All right then lets go!" They began to walk towards the front door side by side until Hayate stepped in front of them.  
  
"Whoa hold it! You were going to leave without telling me."  
  
Kasumi giggled a little. "Hayate we're big girls and we don't need to tell you anything."  
  
Ayane spoke up next a little temperamental. "We aren't 7 years old anymore Hayate, we can take care of ourselves." She walked straight up to him and stared him squarely in the eyes mere inches away. "Now you will listen to me though. Naomi is still asleep. You'd better make sure nothing happens to her!!!!! Give her something to eat, a drink, a new toy whatever she wants!!!" Hayate felt like he was getting smaller. "If she is not happy when I get back....... you'll regret it!!!!!!!!!!" Hayate felt as if she was going to swat him like he was a little fly. She trudged past him out the door.  
  
He was a little embarrassed but better that than the alternative. "I forgot how early it was." Kasumi began to follow her. "Kasumi." She stopped. "You two be careful." She smiled and gave him a thumb up. She walked out the door walking beside Ayane back to the town.  
  
Hitomi walked up behind Hayate. "She really is attached to Naomi."  
  
"Yes she is. Now I wonder what I was thinking when I said I would watch Naomi while she was gone."  
  
About an hour later Ayane and Kasumi waited on the roof of the school they were at the previous day. It was a real nice day. The sky was covered by grey clouds so there was no direct sunlight. The wind blew pretty good so it was nice and refreshing. Kasumi looked at Ayane who was surveying the surrounding area with a sharp eye. "So it seems that we are going to work together for a good while huh?" Ayane didn't look nor answer. "Are you upset at me for some reason because you didn't seem to be last night."  
  
"No."  
  
"........ Then what's troubling you?"  
  
"Nothing. To tell you the truth I am quite happy." Kasumi watched her closely as she continued to watch for any movement.  
  
"You're worried that Hayate can't handle Naomi aren't you." Ayane looked at her finally with a frown. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure that he'll do fine. He always listens to us." Kasumi giggled a little. Ayane smiled and held back a slight laugh. Then Ayane was suddenly at attention.  
  
"Get down!" She reached up and yanked Kasumi down behind the small wall on the roof. Both peaked over slightly. There were 2 K-clones creeping up to the school. They stopped when they realized that no one was there. They looked at each other and then started walking back toward the town. "Well this might not take as long as I thought." Ayane whispered slyly. She Looked at Kasumi. "Lets go." They jumped to a nearby tree. And continued to do so until they reached the tree line at the end of the yard.  
  
They waited for the clones to get far enough away so they could get on the ground unnoticed. They both jumped down and ran to a nearby building. They were incredibly fast and quiet. Even if you managed to turn and look they would've been just a blur. They hid behind it up against the wall. Kasumi peaked around and nodded. Ayane, who was pretty much a blur, whizzed past her and to the next building up. Kasumi the same, a blur. They were careful not to be heard although there was no chance at being heard anyway. They never made a sound. After about a half an hour of the same stuff the clones went into the woods completely across town. Ayane and Kasumi took to the trees from here on. As they approached the woods Ayane ran up the closest tree. Kasumi ran up another across from her. They literally ran up the trees. At that time one of the clones turned around for a few seconds. Then turned around and caught up with the other. Kasumi let out a silent sigh of relief. They continued to follow them going from one tree to the next. They after another half an hour they came to a small clearing. There was a bunker of some sort in the middle that led deep into the ground. The clones went inside out of sight. Ayane and Kasumi looked at each other. Then 2 men with machine guns came out and stood at the front door. (So he even has watch dogs) Ayane thought to herself.  
  
There was also a surveillance camera atop the bunker. Kasumi looked at Ayane who had leaned back and relaxed on her branch. (I guess we're not going anywhere for a while) Kasumi did the same.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Where is Ayane????!!!!!!" Naomi screamed on the brink of crying.  
  
Hayate struggled to calm her down. "She'll be back I promise so how about some cereal!" He was crouched in front of her waving his arms at Hitomi to hurry up with the cereal. Naomi started to sniffle. "No no no ..na no don't cry please."  
  
"I want Ayane! Where is Ayane?" Naomi started to sniffle even harder. Tears wore already flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Sh she'll be back. She had to go do something. I assure you she'll be back." Hayabusa was leaning against a nearby wall trying his hardest to hold back his laughter. Naomi cleared up a bit and began rubbing her eyes. Hitomi came with some cereal and set it on the table.  
  
"Here Naomi." Hitomi called her over. She went and sat in front of the bowl. Hayate trotted over and sat beside Hayabusa and buried his face in his hands. He said in a muffled voice. "GOSH SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!"  
  
Hayabusa couldn't help but laugh. "Who Naomi or Ayane?"  
  
Hayate looked up with a hysterical smile. "For my sake I hope Naomi kills me before Ayane gets back HAHAHAAAAA!!!"  
  
"No kidding!! Ayane didn't seem happy this morning!"  
  
Hitomi walked by Hayate and gave him a look. "You owe me!!!" Hayate buried his face back in his hands. Ryan sat on the front steps waiting for them to return.  
  
Back to the girls.  
  
Ayane had fallen asleep on her branch. Kasumi was barely keeping awake. She watched and waited occasionally looking at Ayane to see if she had awakened. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. Just what they were waiting for. Kasumi hopped quietly over to Ayanes branch and got over her. "Ayane." She whispered. "Ayane." She lightly tapped Ayane on the cheek a couple times. Instantly Ayane pulled out a kunai and held it on Kasumis neck nearly breaking skin. "It's time, now please put that away."  
  
Ayane was annoyed. "Perhaps you should get off of me. I am well aware of what time it is."  
  
"Yea now you are." Ayane put away her kunai and Kasumi moved down the branch away from Ayane. Ayane stretched and yawned real big. "Honestly how can you sleep when you've slept for an entire year?"  
  
Ayane gave her a look. "Well excuse me for getting too comfortable! I still have to sleep!" The guards came to attention. They pulled up their guns and started towards them. The two sisters fell silent. They watched as the guards came to the edge of the woods. They stopped under their branch but didn't look up. They obviously were a little incompetent from what Ayane could tell. She looked at Kasumi who was paying to much attention to notice she was looking. Ayane looked back down below then back at Kasumi. Her eyes narrow and a mischievous smile came across her face. (Hmm if I'm to be sisters with her for the time being I might as well act like one) She slowly reached her hand over behind Kasumi. Suddenly she pushed her off the branch and fell on top of one of the guards.  
  
"WWWHAAAAAAAAAA!!" Kasumi landed face down on top of one. Ayane started to giggle from above. Kasumi heard a muffled voice. Then she realized what it was. The mans face was smothered by her breasts. "AAAAHHHHH!!!" She jumped up and kicked the guard in the face with all her power. He was now unconscious. The other guard was confused. He thought she was a clone.  
  
In the branch above Ayane had burst into a laughter that not even she could stop. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" She put her hand over her stomach. "I THINK.... HAHA..... I AM GOING TO BUST A GUT.... HAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She tried to brace herself on the trunk. By then it was too late to realize that she was away from the trunk. Her wait shifted and she fell on top of the other, back down. She sat up holding her head when she realized she was almost sitting on top of his face. His eyes kept shifting checking her out. Until he saw the angry expression on her face. She raised her fist.  
  
Before she struck you could make out in a muffled voice. "NOOOO!!!" Her fist struck his face fast and hard. He was out before he could make one twitch. She jumped up and started brushing herself off.  
  
Kasumi walked up behind her. "WHAT WAS THAT?!!!"  
  
Ayane didn't turn but instead continued to brush herself off. "........"  
  
"What were you thinking Ayane???!!!! They could've killed me!!! MUCH LESS GIVE THEM A RISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!!!!! I won't tell if you won't!!! Now let's get rid of these guys and get on with it!!!!!" Kasumi started to laugh. "What's so funny?!"  
  
"Oh nothing just a sister moment." Ayane looked puzzled. Kasumi saw this as something to keep between them as sisters. "But what if they tell?"  
  
"Don't worry they won't."  
  
"Ayane don't kill them. It isn't their fault you know."  
  
"Oh fine! Just go and see if you can do something about that camera!" Kasumi walked off. Ayane pulled out a kunai and a piece of message paper. She wrote a little something on it.  
  
-Kasumi feels as though I shouldn't kill you but I may feel compelled to do otherwise if you breath a word about what happened!!!! Get out of here and never show your faces again because if you do I'll kill you. Ayane-  
  
She attached the note to the kunai and jammed it into the ground next to them.  
  
Kasumi stepped into the edge of the clearing and walked along until she was to the side where she couldn't be seen. She ran up on top of the bunker and looked at the camera. She cut the main cord and it stopped moving. Ayane came running up and stopped in front of the bunker. Kasumi jumped down in front of her.  
  
"Well now what?"  
  
"What do you think?  
  
"It was your idea to stick around and find out some more so it's up to you."  
  
Ayane smiled delightfully. "Yes I guess it is. Well let's see if we can't get inside......" At that moment the 2 Kasumi clones walked out the door. They stopped startled to see Ayane and Kasumi standing there.  
  
Kasumi looked a bit more anxious than Ayane. "Ayane." She looked at Kasumi. "I'll handle this." Ayane seemed a bit surprised. "Hey don't look at me like that. You took on 4 clones at once and what do I have to show for me. I can't let you have all the fun." She smiled. "Besides I have a reputation to keep." Ayane rolled her eyes and sighed. But unusually she backed off and leaned against the bunker wall. The clones without a word pulled out their short blades. Kasumi reached behind her and pulled out her tanto.  
  
Before they started fighting Ayane said one more thing. "Why don't you just give up you can't win!"  
  
The clones smiled. "You should listen to your sister you can't win."  
  
Ayane was annoyed. "I wasn't talking to her I was talking to you two."  
  
"What?! You honestly don't think that one person can.... "Before the clone could finish she was suddenly kicked in the stomach and shoved against the door. The other clone tried to slash at Kasumi but she did a back-hand spring every time she tried. Kasumi did 3 and then flipped backwards kicking the clone on the way. She was stunned. The other clone came charging at Kasumi. She slashed at her but Kasumi held up her tanto and blocked it. She grabbed the clones arm and kicked her in the face. She raised her tanto and slashed the clones arm. She grasped it in pain. "AHHHHH!!!" Clone number two jumped back into the fray swinging her sword every direction at Kasumi, but no matter how many times she swung at her she missed. Kasumi tripped her and spun around stabbing the clone straight through the heart. The other clone watched in terror as her partner took her last breath.  
  
Kasumi wasn't happy. She looked at the other clone with an Ayane-type of look. "Normally I wouldn't kill anyone. But I cannot allow any clones of myself to exist. Tell me how we get in." The clone looked at her in disgust.  
  
"Why should I tell you? You'll kill me anyway. You're just like your stupid sister after all!" Suddenly she felt a sharp blade go straight through her back. She spit up some blood and turned around expecting to see Ayane... but she saw Kasumi.  
  
"No one talks about Ayane that way!"  
  
"...... how did....?" She dropped to the ground dead.  
  
Kasumi sheathed her tanto and turned around smiling slightly. "Well Ayane how was that?"  
  
"............" Ayane didn't answer. She was still leaning against the wall. Her head was tilted forward her hair covering her eyes.  
  
"Ayane?" She walked a couple of steps toward her. Ayanes mouth was slightly ajar and she was breathing in and out peacefully, eyes shut. "AYANE!!!!!!"  
  
Ayane jumped to attention. "WHAT WHERE!!!!!!!" She looked at the dead clones then at Kasumi. "Oh you're done."  
  
"Oh I'm done!!!! You fell asleep during a fight!!!!!"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes you did! How could you do that, are you sick or something?"  
  
Ayane shut her eyes and shook her head to shake off her sleepiness before opening them again. "Uh no I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
Kasumi stared at her a moment. "You've got sleeping issues. You're not going to fall asleep for another year or so are you?"  
  
"Of course not!!!!!"  
  
"Then why are you so tired all the sudden? Did... Naomi keep you awake?"  
  
"...... You could say that." Ayane turned away. "But enough about that now lets see if we can get into...."  
  
Kasumi began shaking her head at her. "No we're going back let's go." Ayane gave her a look that signified that she didn't want to here that. Kasumi however held her ground. "Don't look at me like that. You could die the next time you fall asleep. Come on. Let's give it a rest."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU MY MOTHER???!!!!!! WHY SHOULD I GO BACK????!!!!!"  
  
Kasumi stepped back a little frightened. In all the fights she had been in with Ayane she'd never yelled like that at her. But she held her ground. "Ayane please. I can't risk you getting hurt."  
  
Ayanes expression softened. She looked into Kasumis eyes trying to find her urge to just give orders but all she could see was concern. She dropped her gaze to the ground and sighed. Then she said in the softest voice. "... All right Kasumi. Let's go back home." Ayane walked past Kasumi her head low. Most people would see this as defeat. But that wasn't the case. She really was that tired and thought that perhaps Kasumi was right. Not to mention Kasumi had looked at her with concern for her well being. Ayane still doubted that but went anyway. As they walked back to the woods the supposedly deactivated camera turned and watched them walk away.  
  
Deep in the lab a man leaned back and watched them. He hit a button and the camera sprouted mechanical legs and followed them from a distance. A voice came from behind him. "Now we'll find out where they went sooner than we thought."  
  
The man turned around in his chair and looked at her. The A-clone was slightly larger than the rest and had a scar across her cheek. "Yes we will. Not to mention it seems that Ayanes coma has had a side effect that hasn't gone away. She has a tendency to sleep a lot. In a few days it'll be gone but we'll do something before then."  
  
"Don't you find it odd though that they gave up so easily without even trying to get in?"  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered. The door can only be opened from this end. Besides Kasumi wouldn't allow Ayane to get into harms way once she found out something isn't right. Astonishingly Ayane agreed with her, which gives us the opportunity to find out where they have resided. Attacking them as is now would be foolish. Even if you won we wouldn't know where Epsilon and the super ninja are. And sending someone to follow them back would also be foolish. Ayane and Kasumis speed and stealth are far to impeccable to be followed by an actual person. So I designed the camera to follow them once it saw them. And when we do find out we mustn't be hasty. After witnessing Kasumi defeat 2 K-clones and hearing of Ayane annihilating 4 of my better clones, which is an amazing feat to accomplish, I feel it is in our best interest to find out what we can about them first. Not to mention A-2 who failed to defeat Ayane and Kasumi and revealed some info on my plans, I don't think you would have much of a chance either even if you are the best I have. No... we'll wait." He stood up and walked to the center of the room. The room itself was wall-to-wall computer screens and monitors all checking the progress on what was in the middle. There were at least 6 scientists walking back and forth all over the room. There were a few guards standing watch. In the middle of the room there was a female in a large tube filled with liquid. She was curled up in a ball, her face hidden. Dozens of wires ran to her body. Her hair came just past her shoulders and flowed in the strange liquid. Her hair color was streaked through and through with the colors purple and red. The man put his hand on the tube fascinated by her body. "And the longer we wait the better."  
  
Later back at the dojo Hayate was outside watching Naomi play. He looked to the woods and saw Ayane and Kasumi coming. "Hey you're back." He started towards them when he realized Kasumi had put Ayanes arm over her shoulder and was giving her support. Ayane seemed really sluggish and tired. He broke into a run and got to them as fast as he could. "What happened?"  
  
Kasumi was worried. "I'm not sure! She was just tired earlier then on the way back she nearly fell over! She mumbled tried mumbling a few things but most of it was too low to understand!"  
  
Hayate took her. Just as he did a year ago he tucked his arms under her legs and braised her head with his other shoulder. Her whole body was limp. Her eyes were shut. She started talking in an extremely low voice. ".... Hayate?"  
  
"Yes I'm here."  
  
"I.... I'm so tired. I.... I can't... stay awake."  
  
"Don't worry Ayane. You'll be fine. I'll take you inside and let you sleep."  
  
Naomi came running up. "Ayane!! What's wrong with Ayane??!!!"  
  
Hayate was very calm. "Don't worry. Ayane just needs some rest. Kasumi." She looks at him. "Can you watch over Naomi?"  
  
"Sure." Hayate then turned and carried Ayane inside. "Come on Naomi I'll take you inside."  
  
"What about Ayane?"  
  
"She'll be fine. Let's go." She took Naomis hand and took her inside. As they got to the front door Hayabusa walked up to her.  
  
"Are you Ok?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Good. Hayate says that it's just a little aftermath from the coma. That's what he said the doctor said when she showed up before. He said it was rare but it can happen. It's nothing serious, she just needs to keep from doing anything tiresome for a while."  
  
Kasumi was relieved. "Thank goodness!! I thought she was going to go into another coma!! Regardless if it's serious or not I'm going to stay close to her and keep an eye on her anyways."  
  
Hayabusa smiled. "Of course." They walked inside and shut the door.  
  
Later in the middle of the night Kasumi woke up. She felt for Naomi beside her but she wasn't there. Kasumi got up looked around. When she couldn't find her she crept into Ayanes room. There on the mat Naomi was fast asleep snuggled next to Ayane, who had fallen asleep the instant Hayate put her down and hadn't waken up sense. Hayate had Her and Hitomi get Ayane dressed for sleep so she wouldn't have to sleep in her ninja outfit. She was wearing one of Kasumis nightgowns. If Ayane ever found out she would go ballistic so Kasumi wouldn't tell her and nor would Hitomi. (It seems that you ended up in a nightgown again my dear sister) Ayane hated nightgowns. Kasumi smiled at Naomi and Ayane. She left and came back with a blanket and pillow. She laid down on the floor next to Ayane. Within a few minutes she had fallen asleep. Ayane opened her eyes slightly. She saw Naomi and then turned to the left and saw Kasumi sleeping next to her. (Noise maker! So that's what I heard! Does she really care for me that much? Or is Hayate just telling her to watch over me?) She stared at Kasumi who was sleeping soundly. She smiled and shut her eyes succumbing to her weariness.  
  
Back outside at the edge of the woods the camera watched from the trees, revealing the location of the dojo.  
  
I had to put something funny in there and that's what came to mind. Think of it as something 2 sisters would keep to themselves, which would thicken the unstable relationship between Ayane and Kasumi. I know Kasumi didn't get to fight much, but you got to remember this story is about Ayane. There will be more of the others don't worry. Ayane will be fine but it will be a few days before she can do what she normally does in a bad situation without falling asleep. In this time her and Naomi will get even closer. Kasumi watches ever vigilantly over her sister without her knowing. Hayate and Hayabusa decide it's their turn to have a little fun and let the girls rest. Hitomi has her own plans though. Ryan, like Kasumi keeps Ayane in check. As for the not so good doctor.... We'll find out won't we? 


	14. Chapter 14: Ambush

Chapter 14: Vengeance  
  
Ok I'm going to try and make the intros a little shorter. Anyway Ayane is out of commission for now. Kasumi, along with Ryan, watch over her until her sleeping disorder fades. And now it's time for Hayates and Hayabusas turn to have some fun. Wow that was my shortest one for this story yet I think. Ah well Plz r&r!  
  
Kasumi woke up early the next day. She looked to her right at Ayane who was sound asleep. Naomi was still comfortably snuggled next to Ayane. It seemed as though she not only loved Ayane but she relied on her for protection even in sleep. Kasumi smiled. She stood up grabbing her blanket and pillow. She to was wearing a nightgown. Similar to the one that was on Ayane. She slowly walked out the door and shut it. Surprisingly Ayane didn't wake up. Naomi opened her eyes and watched her leave. When Kasumi shut the door she laid her head against Ayane and hugged her tight. She fell asleep again.  
  
Kasumi didn't feel like getting dressed just yet so she headed for the kitchen. She walked in and saw Hayabusa and Hayate standing at the table. Hayabusa was wearing a black leather ninja outfit that covered most of his face and kunais on his leg ready to throw. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck and hung halfway down his back. An unusual metallic object was set on his brow. Hayate had on a blue ninja outfit that covered his lower face. The rest of his head and face was exposed. Hayabusa stood tall arms crossed. He turned to Kasumi as she entered.  
  
"Sleep well Kasumi?" Hayabusas voice was casual and comforting.  
  
"Yes thank you. Why?" Kasumi wondered what coaxed him to ask.  
  
"Well sleeping on Ayanes floor looked quite uncomfortable. Even if it was a soft carpet."  
  
Kasumi jerked her head back a little confused. Hayate looked over at her. "Your not the only one who is worried about her. After all she is my sister too. And she has helped Hayabusa through his share of troubles many years ago. We saw you lieing there beside her."  
  
"Oh." She glanced at there clothes. They were obviously going somewhere. Hayates outfit gave it away but she'd never seen Hayabusa in that outfit before. "Where are you all going?"  
  
Hayate turned to the window. "We're going to go check out the lab."  
  
"Oh let me go get ready."  
  
"No. You need to stay here to keep an eye on Ayane. Someone needs to be around in case she wakes up and falls asleep walking or something. Me and Ryu will handle this."  
  
"But I'll go." Hitomi walked in all ready to go. Hayate began to shake his head and started to stop her but she beat him to the punch. "I came here to help you but I don't recall ever agreeing to listen to whatever you say." Hayate shut up defeated. Hitomi smiled cheerfully. She was wearing jeans, brown boots, and a sleeveless skimpy golden shirt that had an eagle on it.  
  
Kasumi began to look worried. "But but but but..... what if she wakes up in one of her moods? Who's going to help me if she does?"  
  
Hayate smiled under his costume. "Don't worry Ryan is staying to help. Well Ryu lets go and.... "He looks at Hitomi. It was stupid to try and change her mind. "... You to Hitomi. Later Kasumi." They brushed past her and out the door.  
  
Kasumi had a smug look on her face. Then she cheered up. "Well at least I get to keep an eye on Ayane." Ryan walked in. He was wearing jeans a t- shirt and sleeveless murky green vest. "Good morning Ryan. Guess what? We have to watch Ayane while everybody else goes to fight. Won't this be fun?!"  
  
He looked at her in shock and then jumped back at the sight of her in her nightgown. "Whoa! Oh uh we have to watch Ayane? Good I'll make sure nothing happens to her."  
  
"You would." She smiled teasingly at him with her hand on her hip. He blushed.  
  
Out in the woods Ryu, Hayate, and Hitomi walked quietly in the direction Kasumi told them. Hitomi was behind them while they walked side by side. "So what's the plan Hayate?" Hitomis cheerful expression was gone and now she had a commanding seriousness in her presence.  
  
"We'll go to the lab and see what we can find. I don't think there is a chance of sneaking inside."  
  
Hayabusa finished it. "I've handled this type of situation before so I'll go in first. If this is anything like the military that I fought in Tairon then I will be better equipped to take them on alone. That probably won't happen because from what little we know there isn't many guards there."  
  
As they walked by the camera watched them go off towards its base. On the other end of the camera, back at the lab the, scientist watched them with amusement. "Well it seems that they're giving the girls a rest. The Super Ninja and Epsilon are on the way. And they have a companion. Interesting, I believe I've seen that girl in the tournament."  
  
The last, best and first A-clone stepped up behind him. "Shall I go take care of them?"  
  
The scientist thought for a moment. "No. The time for our plan has come sooner than I thought. It's time to sever their hopes and break them apart. Hmm." He pulled up a picture. "And I know just how to do it. I'll come with and carry this out."  
  
"What if they get inside?"  
  
"So what. Once the fools figure this out they won't stick around long."  
  
"Why not just kill them all once we get there?"  
  
"We still need to test Ayasumis abilities on the real Ayane and Kasumi. She will fight them one at a time until we're sure she can take on both. We only need to by some time. It will only take a few more days and she will be ready. Lets go." They left towards the dojo. "We shall go an alternate route to avoid them."  
  
Back at the dojo Kasumi was still in her nightgown and it had at least been an hour since the others left. She was sitting across from the table from Ryan who looked a little sluggish. He was completely ready for battle. His sword was even on his back. "Ryan what's wrong?"  
  
He looked up at her. "Uh..... nothing. It's just that shouldn't she be up by now. I mean doesn't she usually wake up early."  
  
"No actually. She hates mornings so we should just let her sleep. Don't worry about her she'll be fine. Besides she should sleep. At least for a while."  
  
Back in her room Ayane was dreaming of the past. She was in the orphanage and winter just ended. She was wearing a shirt with a butterfly on it and a skirt. She walked around the edge of the playground and sat there watching on the other side of the fence. Watching the children with parents love each other as they went by. She kept a straight face and never showed any sign of desire but it was there. Swelling inside her. She longed to be loved but believed that she was bound to suffer for the rest of her life. She had no one. Except that boy who helped her up when she arrived and got into that fight with those girls. That same boy gave her warmth in the winter by giving up his bed. That boy is now gone. A family came and adopted him and took him away leaving her alone again. He helped her through more troubles than she remembered. The girls didn't quit picking on her after that first day. But every time they did he would be there to defend her. Now he's gone.  
  
The girls came up behind her. "Well look who it is. It's the ramp!" Ayane made no movement. Her sight was on the busy street on the other side of the fence. The lead girl noticed and used that to her advantage. "Looking on the outside hoping someone will come get you? Forget it! No one cares about you and no one is going to save you! Not even your boyfriend! I bet he was glad to get away from you! He was to good for you anyway!" Ayane twitched slightly but still didn't move. ".... What's with you?" The girl was a little unnerved by Ayanes silence. "Hey listen to me when I'm talking to....." Without warning Ayane turned and jumped on her. She fell to the ground as Ayane sat on top of her pounding her face. The girl was too surprised to react and so were the others. Ayane continued to beat on her face clawing and punching. One of the supervisors rushed over and literally pried Ayane off of her. This woman held the struggling Ayane in her arms trying to calm her down.  
  
She screamed at the downed girl as she struggled to get out of the woman's grip. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" The person holding her was astonished at what she said. She was still having trouble keeping Ayane under control. The other girls looked at their friend who was still lieing on the ground. She hadn't even tried to get up. Her face was cut and beaten all over. Across the street the man called Genra was watching. Ayane was not aware ever that he was ever watching her before the day he adopted her.  
  
"Isn't that..... Hayates half sister? What's she doing in a place like that?"  
  
After that day the girl never saw Ayane as an inferior little girl. She looked at her in fear from that day forward.  
  
Ayane opened her eyes. She thought of the dream and the boy. She looked to her side and saw Naomi still comfortably snuggled against her. (That's a side of me I hope she never sees.) She stood up and left the room careful not to wake her. She didn't get far when she realized she was in one of Kasumis nightgowns. (Funny how I seem to end up in these lately.) She continued toward the kitchen. She saw Kasumi and Ryan as she entered.  
  
Kasumi looked up. "Ayane? Shouldn't you still be asleep?"  
  
She was a little irritated by her half sisters concern but she found herself coping with a lot of things lately. "I'll sleep when I'm dead."  
  
"Please Ayane don't say that."  
  
"Fine I'll sleep when they're dead." She took a seat next to Ryan, which made him nervous. He strained not to look and stare at her. "Where are Hayate and Hayabusa?"  
  
"They've given us a day off and took charge. Hitomi went with them."  
  
"Hmph." She really hated to sit and do nothing when she could go and do something about the problem herself but if she tried to leave they would bring her back awake or asleep. Probably asleep as tired as Ayane felt. (I probably won't stay up long anyway. What's wrong with me?!)  
  
"Ayane, just so you know you're not going to be able to do anything for a while."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Why's that?"  
  
"Well it seems that you haven't fully recovered from your coma yet. You should be fine in a few days?"  
  
"A few days!!!!" She didn't want to hear that. "Why should I weight that long?!!!"  
  
Kasumi stayed as calm as possible. "You're to tired to do anything not to mention it's the doctors orders."  
  
"Screw the doctor!!!!!"  
  
"Not to mention Hayate said so. If you don't get over this you might fall asleep while walking."  
  
"Since win does Hayate care about me?!!!" Ayane blew up suddenly.  
  
Kasumi withdrew a little scared. "Ayane! Listen to yourself you know as well as I do he does!"  
  
Ayane stopped and put her hand on her forehead. "........ I guess...... I'm more tired than I thought." (Where did that come from? I haven't felt like that since... before me and Kasumi agreed to this.) "I'll go back to bed soon then." She looked at Ryan who immediately jerked his gaze away the moment she saw him. She then remembered what she was told at the time before her and Kasumi set aside their differences. "You know I just remembered something?"  
  
Ryan struggled to keep his sight focused on the table. ".... Wh..... what?" He was afraid she'd remembered what Hitomi said.  
  
"I don't think I've really had the chance to talk to you. Ryan isn't it?"  
  
Ryan felt relieved. "Yea my name is Ryan."  
  
"That's right. You're that boy who likes me a lot more than most people should."  
  
All his nerves jumped inside and he was even more nervous than ever. "Oh.... Uh...... yea that's me." He kept staring at the table too afraid to look at her. He turned red and started to sweat.  
  
She looked at him closely waiting to see if he could bring himself to look at her now. After a couple minutes he managed to slowly look at her. His eyes met hers and he felt afraid. She seemed real angry judging by the expression on her face. She unexpectedly smiled. "It's nice to know that regardless of my attitude and behavior that someone is willing to look past that."  
  
Kasumi began to feel much more at ease when Ayane was around. (Wow. She really is being nice. I guess I just didn't know her as well as I thought I did. Same Ayane, same personality and behavior, but now she has a sweet side. I never knew she had one. She must have never showed it because no one bothered to like her anyway. Ryan did. But it isn't him. It's Naomi. She really has brought out Ayanes good side. Not to mention she has made her much happier. And that makes me happier to know that she's happy.)  
  
Ryan grinned slightly. Ayane stood up and started out the door when out of nowhere someone busts through the window. Everyone jumped and took a stance. The figure that jumped through the window was the A-clone. She stood straight up and looked at the 3. Her eyes fell onto Ryan. "Well if it isn't the punk who gave me the scar!" Ryans anger flared but he held his ground. She looked at Kasumi then Ayane. "And the infamous Ayane. I always wanted to test my skills against the one I came from." Ayane backed up a bit. She suddenly felt tired again and felt as if she could pass out at any moment. "What's wrong are you scared?!" Ayane took another couple steps back. Half of it was fear of falling asleep and the other half was the fact that she was actually struggling to stand. She also actually didn't hear her declare that she was scared. That's how tired she felt. She began to lose strength and consciousness.  
  
Kasumi and Ryan stepped in front of Ayane shielding her. Ayane was confused as to what they were doing at first. Kasumi switched to her stance. "You're not going to touch her!"  
  
Ryan held up his thumb and held it towards his head. "You'll have to go through me first! Fight me and leave her out of this!"  
  
The clone smiled and reached both hands behind her back. She pulled them back into view revealing two tantos. She held them upside down in each hand. She jumped into a stance and waited. Kasumi was just about to step forward when Ryan put his arm in front of her. She looked at him curiously. He reached up behind his back and pulled out his sword. Kasumi was unsure. "You do know how to use that right."  
  
Without turning to her he spoke. "My father was a ninja and taught me how to use the sword some. He knew it was against the rules to do that which is why Hayate assumed I didn't know how. And this is my fight. I couldn't prevent her from killing my family but maybe I could stop her from trying to kill you and Ayane."  
  
Ayane was tired but she heard what he said. However she didn't think it was such a good idea to let him take her on alone. But then she realized that she would have done the same thing for revenge. Not to mention she was a little shocked to hear that someone was actually defending her. She stumbled back against the wall. Kasumi turned and grabbed her before she fell. "Are you ok?" Ayane didn't answer but she nodded.  
  
Ryan walked up to the clone gripping his sword at his side. She was at least 2 feet taller than the other previous clones. He had a smile of confidence on his face. She was smirking. "Aren't you a little cocky? You know you can't win boy."  
  
"As long as I kill you with me. You'll find that I won't be so easy to beat."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
He swiped her across the leg with a dagger he had concealed in his other hand. She jerked back and looked at. "Because I never play fair against people like you."  
  
The clone smiled again. "Well it seems that you don't really care about a fair fight at this point." With lightning quick speed she punched him in the face. He flew back and hit the wall with a thud. "But no matter how unfair you fight you still don't stand a chance. Kasumi jumped up and was about to charge when Ayane grabbed her arm and shook her head. Ryan sat against the wall head down. The clone began to walk towards him. "You think a little scratch will be enough to stop me. You are pathetic." Then her leg suddenly stopped working. "Ah... What?!"  
  
Ryan laughed a little. He looked up. "Like I said. I don't fight fair with the likes of you." He jumped up and charged her. He pushed her back and then slashed her arm with the dagger. "This poison will paralyze your body soon. It's you who can't win." She fell back on one knee and dropped her one of her tantos. Her arm fell limp at her side.  
  
"You punk!"  
  
"That's exactly why I'll win." He held his sword up over her and slashed downward. She managed to roll out of the way for the most part. Except he clipped her ankle. She rolled across the floor. She ended up on her stomach. She used her good arm to hold her up. Slipping once then trying again. She looked at him. "Don't you see the irony in this. I was helpless in fighting you before. Now I have the advantage. I will make you suffer." Ryan walked up to her and kicked her in the side. She fell again. He sliced a huge cut down her back. She cried out in pain. He sliced her arms and legs continuously without hesitation. The pain was unbearable but her whole body was paralyzed. "And now... it ends!" He raised the sword above her neck and was about to decapitate her when a voice stopped him.  
  
"I would stop if I were you boy." Ryan turned around and saw a man. He had Naomi by the arm. She was struggling to get away but with no success. Ryan looked at Ayane who was suddenly more awake than ever. "I never thought that a mere boy could be so strategic in the way he fights. You've got guts kid but I advice that you drop your sword and dagger and step away from her." Without hesitation he did as he was told.  
  
Naomi started to panic. "Ayane!!"  
  
Ayane, who had grown to love Naomi and would do anything to protect her, was in a rage. But she had no idea what she could do. She saw no weapon but that didn't mean he didn't have one. They stood there staring at one another.  
  
Back at the lab Hayate, Hayabusa, and Hitomi had turned around and began to run back. The door would not open but something told Ryu that they should go back immediately. As they did so, deep inside the lab in the very room where the enigma Ayasumi was to awaken in only a few short days, she began to stir. She twitched and moved a little more. Her face was still hidden behind her knees. She put her hand out against the glass. The scientists around her were working too hard to notice. She pushed a little and the glass began to crack. Still nothing. A little more and the crack got bigger. Then in a lightning fast motion her whole body jerked and she punched full force through the glass. Gallons of liquid spilled over the floor.  
  
Ryu pulled ahead of them as they rushed back to the dojo. None of them were as fast as Ayane or Kasumi but fast enough to make good time. Eventually Ryu was too far ahead to see the rest because he wasn't going to wait for the others just because they couldn't keep up. He would reach the dojo long before the others.  
  
Back at the dojo the man still had a hold on Naomi. He was now standing beside his clone waiting for her to recuperate. "I think that we'll just take this girl with us. Just as long as you don't try anything for the next few days no harm shall come to her."  
  
Naomi was crying every word. "Ayane please don't let him take me!! Please!!! I don't want to go!!!"  
  
Ayane kept her eyes on the mans eyes. Her eyes made him extremely nervous. She could tell. "Don't worry I won't let him take you away. You have my word."  
  
"Your word Ayane." The scientist was making an attempt to attack her person. A mistake he shouldn't have made. "No one cares about you or your word. This girl is dumb and gullible for ever believing the likes of you. I have studied you and Kasumi both closely during the past tournaments. And from what I could tell, no one really gives a damn about you. Do you honestly think that trying to get you to cope with Kasumi was to keep you from fighting her? You are so naïve for believing any of them. They only did that for your help not so they could help you."  
  
Ayane crossed her arms and smiled. "Oh you think so huh. Believe me when I say that I have never been so sure in my life. I know they care."  
  
"Do they indeed. What's next Ayane if you miraculously finish this ordeal and win? Do you think that everyone will just accept you with open arms and a warm heart? Regardless if Epsilon cares for you or not you you're still only the bad half to both of them." Ayanes smile disappeared. "You no as well as I do that after this, if you all survive that everything will go back to the way it was. You will again be alone and hated once again by all. You have nothing to gain by staying with them. What have they ever done for you that will help you in the long run?"  
  
Ayane looked at Naomi and smiled. She remembered how Hayate had suggested that she take care of Naomi. She also remembered how Hayate had carried her when she had no strength to stand. How Kasumi was asleep beside her when she awoke. (I'm still me and yet all these people care for me. I actually have something to live for. Naomi has given me happiness I have not felt since father raised me. I have a lot to be thankful for.) "You know you think you are so smart. But yet you couldn't be even more stupid." She jumped over to the other side of the room and rolled. She snatched up the poisonous dagger and stood up, threw it, and hit him squarely in the arm that was holding Naomi.  
  
He withdrew his arm in pain. Naomi made a run for Ayane. As she did the madman pulled out a pistol with his good hand and aimed at Ayane. "Bitch!!" He pulled the trigger. All time seemed to stop. Kasumi and Ryan watched in horror. Ayanes eyes were wide she watched Naomi fall to the floor. "NO!! I DIDN'T WANT TO HIT HER!!!!" He thought for a moment then aimed at Ayane again. At that moment his arm was sliced off by Ryu. He stumbled back grasping what was left of his arm.  
  
Ryu held the sword up to him when the clone jumped up and snatched him away. They jumped out the window and stood there a moment. The scientist looked at Ayane. "Then answer this! What have you ever done for them to earn their help? What?! Nothing. Just like you are, nothing. People will never accept you like they do Kasumi! Just admit it! Accept your failure to your family and clan!! In their eyes they will only see you as a half ass product of rape!! And you're only lieing to yourself if you try to convince yourself otherwise and you know I'm right." With that the clone snatched him up and ran back towards the lab.  
  
"Naomi?" Everyone looked at Ayane. She began stumbling towards Naomi. When she reached her she fell to her knees next to her.  
  
I'm not sure what impression this had on any of you. I don't know if you liked this chapter or whether you thought it was a little poorly written. I only apologize for how long it took me to post this. I do want to say this. Please don't miss my next chapter! 


	15. Chapter 15: Worst Case Scenario

Chapter 15: Worst Case Scenario  
  
Sorry I haven't gotten around to updating this in a while. But now that I've rested my mind from it I think I can bring this story back around. As you know in the last chapter Naomi was shot. And what could this do to the relationships that have been developing in the past. Not to mention Ayasumi has awakened. You wanna know what she's like? You wanna know how she acts? You wanna see if she's wicked? Lets not forget the big brawl that Ryu and Hitomi get into!!!!!! R&R to find out!  
  
Kasumi watched in shock as Ayane held Naomis limp body in her arms. Kasumi fell to her knees and propped herself up with her hands near tears. "What has he done? No. NO!" Ryu walked up to her and held out his hand.  
  
"It's best that you not stay in here. Come on." She reluctantly took his hand and was lead out of the room leaving Ayane alone. Ryu took her to her room and left her there. (This is bad! Really bad!) He silently walked back to the kitchen door and peered in at Ayane.  
  
Naomi was dead. Ayane was struggling to hold on to what little humanity she had left. She embraced Naomis body and cried. She cried because she believed that she lost the last and only person who really liked her and the only person she loved herself. She didn't hear Hayate and Hitomi walk in. She didn't hear the discussion they had. Everything didn't matter anymore. She did hear what the scientist said. Every word.  
  
Hitomi merely gazed in horror as Ayane slowly rocked back in forth with Naomis body in an embrace. Hayate was in an even worse state of mind. He knew what this would do. And there was no way to stop it. Ryu walked up behind him. "I'm sure you know what this means. I'm sorry but we were too late. There is nothing that we can do now." Hayate didn't turn around. "... I'm going after him..." Hayate turned with a start.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"No! You have more important things to deal with." He pointed at Ayane. Hayate looked at her. He knew Ryu was right and that he should stay to try and comfort her. "I'll go alone and I'll kill him."  
  
"I'll go with you." Hitomi stepped up.  
  
"No..."  
  
She stepped up to his face. "Don't tell me no! I have been sitting around doing nothing and now I'm going to get in on this!" Ryu didn't flinch nor did he back down. But he felt her anger and that was more than enough for him. He looked at Hayate who gave a light nod. Then back at Hitomi.  
  
"Very well." Hitomi nodded back but didn't smile. "We better go now. I don't think it would be wise to stay here at this moment." He looked at Ayane. She still had Naomi in an embrace but not rocking anymore. Tears still plagued her eyes followed by sobs. She was actually crying like a child. Her thoughts were jumbled and a stray. Ryan had not moved from his spot across the room. His eyes were shut and he to let the tears fall but silently. "Ryan are you coming to?"  
  
Ryan. "....yes." he walked over to Ryu and Hitomi and followed them out. He stopped and looked back at Ayane. Again she embraced her holding her tight. Refusing to accept the inevitable loss she had just suffered.  
  
"Ryan." Ryus voice came from behind. He turned. "There's nothing you can do for her. Let Hayate take care of this. It is... his duty as a brother." Ryan nodded and proceeded to follow them. Off into the woods to the lab.  
  
The A-clone had the scientist hanging onto her shoulders. His arm had been sliced off by Ryu, and he desperately needed medical attention. They staggered into the clearing where the base was. The scientist looked at the door. "What the?!" The door was completely ripped open from the inside. "What the hell happened here?! There is no way they could've done this!"  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"For starters I'd still have my arm! Ayane would be dead! And Ryu wouldn't have been there!" Then there was a rustle of footsteps nearby. The A-clone set him down and headed toward it. Who stepped out really wasn't supposed to.  
  
The scientist looked in astonishment. ".... Ayasumi!! How can that be?!!" She stood there wearing only a lab coat that she got from a scientist she killed. She stared the A-clone in the face. She was the exact height of Ayane and Kasumi where as the A-clone was much taller. Her hair was streaked all over with slashes of purple and red, which came down and stopped right at her shoulders. Her body was the equivalent of both of them. Her face was a cross between the two. She had Ayanes sharp piercing eyes for positive though. The rest you just have to come up with yourself in your own mind how you think her face looks. One thing was for damn sure... she was just as beautiful.  
  
Her eyes were narrowed on the A-clone before her and she didn't seem happy. The lab coat was buttoned halfway up but opened up partially the top half. Her fists were clinched tight but her expression seemed calm and serious. She seemed relaxed and helpless and that is what had the A-clone a little worried.  
  
"Something doesn't seem right about her sir. She doesn't look like much."  
  
"You're.... You're right! She was supposed to be larger and stronger but she seems more like the equilibrium of the two. It must be a side affect of her premature wakening! Blast that means the project is a failure!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" He turned and started to walk away to throw a fit.  
  
"O don't know sir but there's something about her that seems... frightening. She's just standing there staring at me as if... as if..." Suddenly before she could even move an inch Ayasumi grabbed her over her mouth and clenched tight. The A-clone grabbed her arm and tried to pull her hand off but... she couldn't. She grabbed with her other hand and still she couldn't pry her hand off. She was starting to feel dizzy and in pain. Her eyes were wide staring back into Ayasumis. Her expression was the same as it was before. Expect her eyes had more anger. The A-clone screamed out in a muffled voice as she clenched her fingers straight through her skin and to the bone drawing blood wherever she was holding her. Ayasumi tilted her head slightly looking at her. Her fingers dug in even deeper into her face. She showed no signs of strain as if it was only childs play to her. She twitched her arm and snapped the A-clones neck killing her instantly.  
  
The scientist watched in horror and amazement as his last A-clone fell to the ground dead. He looked at the indentions in her face from Ayasumis fingers. Straight to the bone. He looked up at Ayasumi suddenly fearful. As he looked up he was surprised to see her standing right in front of him mere inches away. He swallowed. He could see in her eyes that she had no pity or mercy. He said the first thing that came to his mind. "H... Hi Ayasumi.... I'm your father."  
  
Her eyes widened some as she looked at him confused. "D.... D.... Dad." He nodded. Again use your own perception of what you think her voice sounds like. He held open his arms. Arm and a half really. She willingly embraced him back. He was scared of what she might do if he frightened her or made her mad. It seems that she had the temper of Ayane but the emotions of Kasumi. This didn't seem possible. But she was lightly hugging him. Without warning her anger flared as a thought flashed across her mind. She squeezed tight and broke his back. He screamed out loud for a couple of minutes. He fell to her feet paralyzed. She put her foot on the back of his head and began to push down. Little by little she applied more force. He was suffocating but he wouldn't die that way. With lightning speed she stomped on his head with her full strength. There was a loud pop and he was died instantly. What was left of him wasn't recognizable.  
  
She looked around her. She looked towards the town and started walking.  
  
"That can't be him." Hitomi turned away in disgust. Ryan nearly upchucked. Ryu looked closely used to seeing things like this. Except this was a bit more brutal than he was used to.  
  
"His back was broken and then his head was crushed by something incredibly powerful." Ryu looked over to the A-clones body. "Her neck was broken but not before nearly having her face torn off."  
  
Hitomi just about had it. "That's horrible! Who could do such a thing?! And how?!" Ryu looked at the base door. Suddenly he knew. He stood up and knew that thins had gone from bad to worse. "She's awake."  
  
Ryan and Hitomi looked confused. "Huh?!" Then there was the sound of helicopters. They got closer until there was at least half a dozen floating over the clearing. Men with machine guns and electric rods dropped down on cables and began raiding the base and coming after them. The helicopters said DOATEC on the side. They were dressed in a strange military attire with strange bug eyed masks. Ryu had seen soldiers similar to these before. He knew they were trouble. He drew his sword and ran straight towards them. He slashed the first person across the stomach then kicked the nest in the face. The rest started shooting at him. He began deflecting there bullets with his sword. They all ran out of ammo one after the other and began to reload. Ryu used his sword and launched the closest one in the air then jumped up and slashed him for times before grabbing him and Izuna dropping him straight into the ground. He ran after the others and one buy one cut there machine guns in half.  
  
Hitomi jump kicked one from behind and he flew into another. She tripped the next guy and kicked his face in. Then punched the next guy in the face breaking his mask goggles and stunning him. She drew her fist back for four seconds and then punched him with full power. He flew through at least three other guys before rolling across the ground. She turned around and started kicking one in the face before jump kicking him away. Another guy came at her. She punched him twice in the stomach and then power punched him back. More and more dropped from the helicopters. Ryan stayed back. He really wasn't going to mess with several military dudes with machine guns and shock sticks. Hitomi kicked the next one in the leg then pulled her foot back snapping his ankle. Another guy came after her. She kicked him in the face then snapped her leg down over his head.  
  
Ryu had sheathed his sword while surrounded by several men with shock sticks. He reached to his side and snapped out a black pair of nunchaku. He flipped the around a bit then snapped them over his shoulder. A guy came after him. He snapped him in the face and round housed him. Another charged. He smacked him in the face a few times. His weapon made a satisfying snap when they hit his face. Ryu was enjoying this. He hadn't had this much fun since his revenge against the empire that massacred his clan. He kicked him once then flipped in the air kicking him away. All of them came at him at once. He was smacking them left and right with his nunchuks. He ducked one and kicked him in the back. Jumped behind another and smacked him in the back of the head. He turned around and smacked the next guy in the crotch then uppercut smacked him as he bent over. He found him self completely surrounded so then he started slinging his nunchuks like mad all around him. Everyone was getting hit one way or another and they couldn't get out of it.  
  
Ryan watched the crowd from a distance. He couldn't see Ryu but he could see and occasional guy fly up into the air.  
  
Hitomi was down to her last couple of guys. One swung at her. She ducked and punched him in the stomach. He fell down unconscious. The other guy came up from behind and pulled his shock rod over her neck. She strained a bit but then flipped him over her back and kicked him on his way down. She then turned and ran to Ryu's crowd. She glocked one guy on the back of the head and kicked the next in the back. One tried to trip her. She jumped and kicked him in the face. Punched one here and one there. There were so many. She tripped one and kicked him before he could hit the ground. Another stood in front of her. She drew back and punched him straight into the crowd knocking several over. She grabbed 2 by the head and smashed them together. Grabbed another by the head and smashed his face into her knee. Grabbed another and threw him into more. "Where are they coming from?!!!" She was grabbed from behind. She stomped on his foot elbowed him in the head then kicked him in the stomach.  
  
Ryu and Hitomi had knocked most of them out. She looked at Ryu who had pounded ones face 26 times in less than 15 seconds. He snapped them back over his shoulder. She smiled. "Jann Lee would be proud!"  
  
Ryu smiled back though she couldn't see due to his ninja mask. "Jann Lee has nothing on this!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" A voice came from a helicopter. They looked up and saw someone they didn't recognize. He had short brown hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a black trench coat and had a DOATEC insignia. It landed and he stepped off. "You must be Ryu the super ninja."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smiled. The few remaining men piled onto the helicopter in an instant. "Tell me is Ayane still alive." Ryus eyes narrowed.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Oh nothing." He obviously wasn't too old. Around 20 years old. "Can you give her this message?" He said as he stepped onto the helicopter. "Tell her... that Kale is look is still watching her.  
  
Ryu Stared back confused. "Who?!" It was too late the helicopter had already taken flight. The all three looked at each other.  
  
The walk back was extremely tiresome. It seemed to take hours as darkness drew closer. They found nothing of any use at the lab. Everything was useless. Ran ended up carrying Hitomi on his back since he didn't fight. "This sucks." She was asleep. Ryu looked at him and smiled as they walked through the front door.  
  
"You should consider yourself lucky to be able to carry her. It's not often that..." They entered in the kitchen and saw it in even more devastation than before. They looked to the far wall and saw Kasumi lightly dabbing a cloth to a huge gash on an unconscious Hayates head. Ryu ran over. "What happened??!!"  
  
Kasumi looked up distressed. "I woke up and found him like this. And...  
  
"And..."  
  
She struggled to say it. "Ayane has disappeared!"  
  
-----------  
  
Well what did you think of Ayasumi!!!!!!!! And the fight!!!! I hope you liked it!!! The more reviews I get the more I'll update this story!!! I hope you greatly enjoyed this!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16: Sibling Irony

Chapter 16: Sibling Irony  
  
Well now. Ayasumi is a wake. Ayane has disappeared and Naomi is dead. A mysterious young stranger from DOATEC claims someone named Kale is still watching out for her. Hayate has been knocked unconscious for the moment. What has happened to the nearly closed scar that plagued this family for so many years? Is it even possible to try?  
  
Ryu leaned against the wall next to the broken window. It had started raining again. It rained and lightning for the rest of the day. It was now 9:00pm and it showed no signs of letting up. Hayate was in his room still out cold. Kasumi was near shock. She could barely speak let alone stop shaking. Ayane was still missing along with Naomis body. No note, no sign, just gone. She disappeared and left an injured Hayate behind. Ryu couldn't help but wonder. (Could she have done this? Yes she could've. It's just as I feared. She has returned to the way she once was. She is going to isolate herself from the world again. And be alone again. Why Ayane? Doesn't Hayate and Kasumi matter just as much as Naomi? Are you saying that the only person that you cared for is Naomi?  
  
Hitomi walked up behind him. "Kasumi is in a much more worse stat than I thought. She is really torn up about this. Ryu what are we going to do?!" Hitomi had run out of options. She looked to Ryu for the answers now.  
  
He stared out the window. His mask was pulled down and his hair was out. A lightning bolt flashed in the distance. Then came the boom. Then the calm patter of the rain returned. "What we can do. Wait for Hayate to wake up." He looked at her. "He may be able to tell us what happened and he is the only one who will be able to get a straight word out of Kasumi. She needs him now. She... she has no one to turn to."  
  
"Just like Ayane. What about her?"  
  
Ryu was silent for a minute. "We'll worry about Kasumi first. She needs our help even more than Ayane right now."  
  
Hitomi wasn't buying that. "I doubt that. What do you really think?"  
  
Ryu looked back outside. "As for Ayane... I fear the worst."  
  
Hayate opened his eyes and looked around. He heard rain and thunder. His head throbbed with pain and it was dark. He looked to his left and saw Kasumi snuggled beside him. She was fast asleep but she was shaking uncontrollably. There were tears seeping through her eyelids. He reached over and began to stroke her forehead. She relaxed a little more but still shook some. He embraced her then. She awoke some and returned the embrace. They layed there, brother and sister, wishing things would be better. Hayate looked at her as she fell back asleep. He thought of Ayane and how he had never embraced her in such a way. He had hugged Kasumi many times but not Ayane. In all of his memory he searched and he can't find one time since her going to the orphanage that he has ever hugged her like a brother would a sister. He cursed himself for never doing it.  
  
He thought of what she said before he was knocked out. And it hurt. It hurt him, it hurt Kasumi, and worst of all it hurt herself much worse than either of them. He twisted the words in his head to playing them over and over again trying to find something in her voice that suggested a chance for hope. He found none. She asked Hayate if everything would be better for her if this madness were to end. Being the brother he is he said of course. She glared at him.  
  
"You liar." Naomi was still limp in her arms. Hayate withdrew. "You know as well as I do that nothing will change. I will once again be shunned and hated by all."  
  
Kasumi spoke from behind her. "No that's not..."  
  
"Shut-up!" Ayane never took her eyes off Hayate. "I remember the way all those people looked at me. I remember that man. How he tried to kill me."  
  
Hayate was getting worried at where this was going. "Don't be absurd he mistaked you for a clone!"  
  
"Did he. I doubt that. Even so all those peoples lives were ruined due to the clones. No one will ever look at me the same way again."  
  
"Ayane!"  
  
"I... I found someone who actually liked me for being me! And when I get close she died! I am incapable of receiving love from anyone!"  
  
"No that's not true! I love you!"  
  
Hayate thought he had her but she had a comeback in a flash. "What if I wasn't your half-sister! Would you love me then!" Hayate opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "That's what I thought. And yet again I am alone!"  
  
Kasumi stepped forward. "What about me?! I have been tormented and chased after only to be killed if caught!"  
  
Ayane turned with a start." You brought that on yourself!!!!!" Kasumi stepped back at the outburst. "You the innocent Kasumi! Loved by all and known to all! Hayate would never let anything happen to you! He never did and never will! But ME! He allowed your father to throw me in an orphanage and stay there!" All of her painful memories had came flooding back with each word. She couldn't stop herself. She wasn't aware of what exactly she was saying. She just knew it was all the pain that had built up inside her over the years. And it couldn't be stopped. She waited before speaking again. These next words would nearly drive her to the brink of insanity. "... I hate you." Kasumi backed up against the wall. She looked at Hayate. "I... hate you." She looked back at Naomis body in her arms. "And worst of all.... I hate myself." Hayate and Kasumi looked at each other. "I hate myself for trying to find happiness when I was never meant to have it. I killed Genra and now my actions have killed Naomi. I hate myself for being a fool!" She looked back at Hayate. Her eyes were cold and full of tears. "You should have never tried to change me. No. You should have left me on that sidewalk to die. Why you saved me I will never know."  
  
She looked back at Naomi. Hayate slowly walked up behind her. He looked at her. Trying to find something to say to make it better. But everything that came to mind he knew she had a counter. She always had a counter, physically and mentally. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Ayane..."  
  
She jumped up and with absolutely brutal strength smashed Hayate in the face with the back of her fist. He stumbled back and looked at her. She came at her and hit him again. He fell against the wall and slid to a sitting position. She came over him and stood above him. Kasumi began to come over and jump in when Hayate motioned with his hand to stay put. Reluctantly she obeyed. He looked into Ayanes eyes. He saw no trace of restraint or hesitation. Without a second thought she clenched her fist. She punched him again. Then again. And again. After the next hit she couldn't stop herself. She began punching him in the face and head one after another. She cried while she did.  
  
Kasumi cried out when she started. "Ayane STOP!! STOP!! Please... stop!" She didn't. She couldn't even here her pleas. Kasumi fell to her knees and curled into a ball. Burying her face under her arms and covering her ears. Hayate would not stop her. He wouldn't lift a finger against her. He just let her hit him. He felt the magnitude of every blow. And every blow was filled with her hatred and pain. After a while she stopped. Hayates face was bloody and bruised. He had a gash on his head. That's how hard and much she hit him. He opened one eye and looked up at her. She had her back turned.  
  
"I have now realized how pointless my life was and has been." She turned her head and looked at him. "Both of you live your happy lives and leave me alone. I was meant to suffer." After that he lost consciousness.  
  
He thought about this over and over again as he hugged Kasumi. He realized the irony in all of this. Ayane had now become something of a runaway. Upon realizing this a grim and horrible solution flashed into his mind. But it was the only solution he could think of. And he felt it was his duty to do it. Kasumi saw the sparkle in his eye. "What is it?"  
  
"Ayane."  
  
"What are we going to do about her? I... I... don't know what there is left to do for her."  
  
"There is only one thing that I can do for her. It's the only thing I can think of. It's the only solution to do. My last resort. The only thing that can end her misery."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hayate looked at her. He wished it hadn't come to this. ".......... I'm going to kill her."  
  
----------  
  
I'm not going to say anything. You'll just have to wait. 


	17. Chapter 17: Unbroken Promises

Back by popular demand! I shall resume construction on this fanfic! Don't like it... TOUGH! Because there are some that do. Lets do a brief summary of what has happened thus far. A few chapters ago things were really looking up for Ayane. She was going to have a child to be responsible of to take care of like Genra did with her. And then... tragedy struck. The child Naomi was killed. Ayane beat Hayate unconscious. Kasumi isn't in the right state of mind to do anything at the given moment. Ayasumi has awakened. And Ayane, along with Naomis body, has vanished while Hayate was unconscious and Kasumi nearly lost it. And now Hayate has come to a grim solution that he bestows is the only way to end Ayanes misery... death. Will he go through with this? If he does will he succeed? And what does Kasumi think of his new plot? ... Read and you'll know but don't forget to review.

Chapter 17: Unbroken Promises

It was raining again. Harder than it was before. The thunder and lightning was equally as fierce. Hayate strapped his sword to his back. He looked toward the bed. A flash of lightning revealed an unconscious Kasumi. He thought of what she said after he came to his only and grave solution regarding Ayane.

"WHAT?! Hayate you can't do that!!" She sat up in the bed absolutely furious.

"I'm sorry Kasumi. But it's the only thing that I can do for her now."

"NO IT ISN'T!!" She jumped out of the bed and started toward the door. He jumped up and knocked her unconscious with a blow to the back of the neck. He caught her before she could hit the floor. He carried her over to the bed and layed her down.

"I'm sorry Kasumi but this is all I can do for her. You'll understand later."

And now here he was. He took off his bandages and got ready to go. "And in time I hope you forgive me." He looked outside towards the lightning lit sky. "And I hope she will to." He locked the door and jumped out the window not caring about the cold rain that stung at his eyes. One thing on his mind and that was the death of Ayane. He ran towards the town ready for anything. (I have a feeling where I can find her. And if my feeling is correct... Don't worry Ayane. It won't hurt much longer.)

He would be running a while. Genras house was on the other side of town by itself. It was the home Ayane spent her happiest years in.

He ran down one road and just as he was about to turn another corner he saw someone. He hurriedly ducked back behind it. (WHO WAS THA?!!) He peaked around the corner. (Ayane? No... Kasumi? ... No...) Then it hit him. (It's her!) His eyes widened as he watched Ayasumi. She was standing there in front of... his and Kasumis childhood home. She was wearing the lab coat still buttoned halfway up. Her expression was blank. She watched the house as if she were waiting for it to move. He took in her figure and muscle mass. (Her build is no different from either of them.) He looked at the blood soaked coat and the splash of blood on her foot. (She must be dangerous though. I'd better find Ayane before she does.) He quickly went back behind the corner and went another way. Ayasumi turned her head slowly toward that corner.

He ran as soon as he could. The rain continued to poor. It was cold icy rain. If he hadn't been wearing his ninja outfit he would certainly become extremely ill. Yet He ran. He wouldn't stop for nothing now.

Hayabusa checked Kasumi to see if she was alright. Hitomi waited impatiently nearby. "Is she alright?"

"Yes. But I wonder why he would do this? This doesn't make sense! In our time of need he does this!"

"Ryan has disappeared to." Hitomi hugged herself tight. "It seems that everyone has lost their minds except us. I'm almost wondering why I came here." Ryu looked at her. "I... I'm sorry."

He turned back toward Kasumi. "It's ok. Times like this can do that to anyone. Even me. When my clan was massacred I thought of nothing but revenge. Nothing stood in my way." He looked up at her again. "After I had my revenge I thought I'd go crazy. Then Hayate offered me to help out here. At first it didn't seem like much. But then all three of them started to grow on me. Hayate, Kasumi, and Ayane. They became like family to me. I felt like I was still with my clan. And then Tragedy struck when word got around that Ayane had been shot. It hit me harder than I let on. I had been to see her several times after closing hours. And then these clones started showing up of Kasumi and Ayane." Looks at Kasumi again. "I tell you. I've never had a harder time defeating enemies. They looked so much like them that I... I had a hard time focusing. I know it's hard to believe but. Like Hayate... I can't bear to see anything happen to either of them." He lightly caressed Kasumis cheek.

Hitomi walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "After the last tournament. I had the pleasure of meeting Kasumi. We became friends. I never had the chance to talk to Ayane. She left without taking the award money, saying thank you goodbye, or anything. But Hayate has told me things about her. He told me that Omega was her foster father." Her face softened and her eyes narrowed. "I could never imagine losing my father."

Ryu just looked at her. "This family has a dark past that everyone didn't want to be reminded of. Ayane serves as a reminder of that. That's why many people wanted her gone like Kasumis father did. But they couldn't. Their father may have put her through an orphanage but he couldn't stop her from being in the clan. Ayame before she died made him promise not to banish her before she died. She made him promise to let her be in the clan like Kasumi and Hayate. But then he twisted it after she died. He didn't take care of her or allow her the proper training. Genra was a friend of the family like me and rightful leader of the Hajin Mon sect. He spotted Ayane one day in the Orphanage yard. Not having a family of his own he could see that she was going to be the same way unless he intervened."

"She was a little skeptical of him at first but eventually she got used to him. And not long after that she started calling him... Dad. They were extremely fond of each other. Hayate told me Genra said Ayane was his most precious gift. But he made me promise not to tell her. It seems that we are all bound to promises that we don't know if we should break or not. And promises we don't know if we can keep." Hitomi looked at him curiously. "I promised Hayate nothing will happen to Kasumi that would cause her harm. But I really promised him that I wouldn't let anything happen to either of them." He looked at Kasumi again. "He wasn't paying much attention as long as I acknowledged him. And I'm a man of my word. I won't let anything else happen to them. Not as long as I draw breath."

Hitomi smiled behind his back. She'd never seen anyone put so much out for anyone unrelated. But in this case... you could say they were practically. All of the sudden Kasumi stirred. She shot up. "NO YOU CAN'T!!!!!!" Hayabusa restrained her.

"Kasumi calm down!!"

She looked at him eyes full of tears. "There's no time. Hayate is out of his mind!!"

"What is it?!"

"He plans to kill her Hayabusa!!!!!!! You have to stop him!!!" His face was shocked. "He feels it's the only way to end her pain! Like there's nothing more he can do!!! Ryu please stop him!!!"

He stood up and ran for the window without and hesitation whatsoever. "THE FOOL!!!!!!!"

Hayate was getting tired. (Can't stop now I'm almost there.) He walked around the final corner to Genras house. When he did he saw that it was set a blaze. Regardless of the rain this fire was too big. The house sat on the very outer edge of the town next to the woods by itself. He saw two graves in front of the house just outside of the raging fire. He already knew who they were for. Naomi and Genra. And there she was. Sitting in front of the two graves with her back turned. She had the purple cloak on. She sat on the cold ground her legs out to her sides and bent inward. He slowly walked up behind her. Sneaking would have been a waste of time. He had a feeling she already knew he ws there. He came up right behind her.

"Ayane." She didn't say anything or move. "Ayane.... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never loved you like a brother should. I'm sorry I was never there for you." She turned her head slightly. "Look. I know you've suffered more than anyone. And I know that you believe that there's nothing anyone can do to help you. But-"He was cut off by her.

"Nothing anyone would be willing to do." She kept her back turned as she spoke.

He looked down at the back of her head as she spoke. "But there's one thing I can do for you. The one thing that can end your misery."

"You have nothing you can do to save me from my pain. Why you even bothered coming here I'll never know. I thought I told you to leave me alone." Her voice was quiet and hard to hear over the rain.

Hayate kept silent for a moment. "I never said anything about saving you. ...I said end your misery." At that moment he unsheathed his sword. She heard it come out of it's sheath. The steely ring echoed through her ears. "I hope you'll forgive me Ayane. But it's all I have left for you."

She kept silent for several moments. "You actually plan on using that on me huh?" She finally turned her head around. She had black under her eyes and she had blood running from the corner of her mouth. The trails of tears were imprinted on her cheeks. Her eyes were half shut and her expression blunt. She had a bruise on her forehead. "........ You'd do this for me after what I've done to you." He wasn't quite sure how she was asking that question. He didn't know if she meant because of or as a favor. He didn't answer. She reached up and pulled the cloak away from her chest. She still wore Kasumis nightgown. "Just do me this last favor and make it fast." She kept her face turned toward her burning childhood home and the two graves before her. He walked in front of her. She held her head up so he'd have a better shot of her heart. But she didn't look at him.

Hayate flipped his sword in his hand. "Farewell Ayane." He drew the sword up. Ayane took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "... Forgive me." He started to cry but saved it until he was finished. As he slashed downward he shut his eyes.

CHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Echoes)

He opened his eyes to see that Ryu had stepped in the way and blocked him with his sword. He shoved Hayate back a few feet. "What are you doing Ryu?!"

Ryu looked at him with cold emerald eyes. "I should be asking you that! You are an idiot Hayate. Why they let a person like you be clan leader is beyond me. You used to be wise but now I can see that you can no longer make a good decision." Hayate merely stared back. "I can't believe you were going to kill your own sister!" Hayate looked at Ayane. She was unconscious. Obviously Ryu had knocked her out.

"Get out of the way Ryu! This doesn't concern you!"

"That's where you're wrong! This concerns me more than you know! I cannot allow you to do this! For to do so would destroy us all!"

"Don't give me that crap! I do this for her. It's what she wants!"

Ryu was silent for a moment. "Sometimes what they want isn't what's best for them! If you're not going to back down then I have no choice!" He held his sword in his stance. Hayate held his sword in his stance. The two warriors would do battle... for Ayanes life!

Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. Well depending on how many reviews I get will justify how fast the next chapter is posted. Don't miss the next chapter!!!

Chapter 18: Ryu vs. Hayate


	18. Chapter 18: Ryu vs Hayate

All right! I'm not going to intro duce this Chapter the way I had originally intended. I'm Just going to say this. A lot of the people that read my fanfiction a long time ago read the first couple of chapters and then that's it. Some didn't care after the first few chapters. But a few of you are still there I hope. I know one of you is in particular! Wolf! I thank you for sticking with my story for so long and helping me when I needed it. As for you new people I thank you for your reviews. And I hope you continue reading this! Oh and littlematchgirl, about 8 chapters ago you said that Ayane wouldn't do that. Let me say this, how would you know, how would any of us know, when a person is depressed their unpredictable. Especially Ayane. We do not know very much about how they act outside of the tournament. We've never seen Ayane in a situation like this. Yes I cut it off at where it was getting good. Because I want the you all to wonder what's going to happen next and come back to read some more And now I'll check my spelling more thoroughly. So without further to do I give you the fight between Ryu and Hayate. Plz R&R!!

Chapter 18: Ryu vs. Hayate

Hayate lunged forward and slashed at Ryu. He easily dodged it and launched an offensive himself. He leg sweeps trying to catch him off gourd but Hayate jumped over it. Hayate made a slash downward. Ryu rolled out of the way and lunged forward punching Hayate in the stomach. As Hayate fell back he kicked Ryu in the face. He dropped his sword without meaning to as he stumbled back a bit. Hayate took this chance and ran forward, but then Ryu nailed him in the face with a hard punch to the eye. He dropped his sword as well. Hayate punched him back. Then after that they just started hitting and kicking each other.

Ryu found an opening and elbowed him in the head. Hayate stumbled dizzy from the blow. Then Ryu tripped him before he could gather himself. Ryu was about to bring his heel down on his back when Hayate spun over and tripped him back. As Ryu fell Hayate hammered him in the face with an uppercut. His movements were quick enough to catch Ryu off guard. He fell to his back a bit shaken by the blow. Hayate jumped up and started to make a kick for him but Ryu jumped up and punched him in the face again. He then kicked him in the leg and then the gut. Ryu stepped back. Hayate stumbled to his feet. They both were breathing heavily. Ryu spoke.

"Hayate! Why must we do this?!"

Hayate looked up pissed. "What, finished already RYU??!!!!" He charged and power punched him into a nearby building. Hayate ran up real fast and began punching him in the stomach. Then he punched him in the chin. Ryu knocked away his fist away then punched him in the chest. Hayate stumbled back. Ryu jumped up and kneed him in the face. He then made a jump for his sword. Hayate regained himself and made a dive for his. They both turned and ran at each other. Their swords could be heard striking each other even over the blistering rain. Their swords were forced together. They struggled to push each other as their blades scraped together locked to the hilt.

"You're a fool Hayate! I thought I knew you better than that but I guess I was wrong!" Ryu said angrily.

"No! It is you who is the fool! This affair doesn't concern you!"

"Yes it does!" He pushed Hayate back a few feet. Hayate stopped and began pushing back.

"NO!!!" He shoved Ryu back into the wall. Then kneed him in the stomach. All of Ryus breath left him. "Ayane is of no concern to you!!!" He fell to his knees as Hayate stepped back. "I asked you to watch over Kasumi years ago." Ryu looked up breathing heavily. "If you think I didn't hear you say that you'd watch over them both your wrong! I didn't ask you to interfere with Ayanes problems! Now I ask you to stand down! And continue your promise to watch over Kasumi!"

Ryu looked to the ground and shook his head. "No! I cannot let you do this!"

Hayate was silent for a moment. "You cannot defeat me." Ryu looked up at him with a start. He remembered that phrase. Kasumi had used it in the past to when she beat Ayane after the second DOA tournament. He thought for a minute.

He spoke. "I never realized how much you and Kasumi were alike. Cocky and always counting your opponent out when it wasn't over." Hayate was surprised. "Did you know they had a fight after the second tournament. Kasumi won and she said just that." He laughed a little. "I never thought she could get anymore self centered than that. But now I see it runs in the family."

Hayate was getting frustrated. "Get to the point!"

"MY point Hayate is that Kasumi automatically thought that she could beat Ayane at any time after that. But No matter how long Ayane had to wait she still was able to get her back! And like her I will do the same! You forgot about ROUND 2!!!!!" He jumped up and punched him in the side of the face with such incredible force that Hayate spun a couple times before nearly falling over. Ryu charged him again and kicked him in the face once and then kicked him in the face again sending him flying into another nearby wall. The wall itself smashed in at impact. "Let me tell you something Hayate! Ayane has helped me through my share of scrapes! And she did that without a second thought!"

Hayate jumped up. "She was under orders-

"ORDERS OR NOT SHE STAYED BY MY SIDE!!!!" He calmed down a little. "And now it is time to repay her the favor."

"I'll show you how to repay her the favor!" They both ran at each other. Their swords clashed together once again. Ryu jumped back onto a wall and jumped into the air. He then threw several ninja stars at him. Hayate deflected them all with his sword and back flipped to avoid the last three. Ryu then threw his sword into the air and jumped again into the air spinning. As he came around he kicked the end of the dragon sword and sent it straight at Hayate. "What THE!!!??" There was no way he could of avoided it entirely so he threw his sword at Ryu. The dragon sword slit his left side and landed in the pavement behind him somewhere. At the moment Ryu landed he saw the sword coming and did the only thing he could do. He reached out with his hand and caught the sword by the blade. It cut deep into his hand. He flinched at the pain. Then threw the sword to the side and looked at his hand. Then back at Hayate.

Hayate kneeled grasping his side. "Don't you see Hayate? Once again you failed as a brother. Not to Kasumi but to Ayane."

Hayate looked up. "This fight isn't over yet. I'll beat you and then-

"That's where you failed to Ayane." He was about to speak again when Hayate ran at him and pushed him into the wall.

"Now you listen to me! All my life I have failed to be a brother to her! I failed to be a brother to Kasumi! Let me carry out her last request! Let me redeem myself for all the times I have failed to come through for her! Then I can take care of Kasumi in peace while Ayane gets the relief she has wanted for so long!"

Ryus anger flared. "You idiot! If that happens.... You failed both of them!" Hayate looked at him confused. "Think about it! Kasumi left the clan to take revenge for what happened to you. And your clans rules cannot allow her to return in peace! Therefore the runaway is to be terminated! You couldn't bring yourself to do that!" He pushed Hayate away and caught him off guard. He then began punching his stomach repeatedly with incredible speed and force. Hayate had no time to fall, all he could do was step back and take the hits. Ryu wasn't letting up. He continued to hammer him in the stomach even when Hayates back was against the wall. Hayate had ran out of breath a long time ago and almost couldn't take it anymore. Ryu gave one huge punch to the gut that was so hard it indented the wall behind Hayate.

Hayate slid down the wall into a sitting position. But before that he punched Ryu in the face that floored him as well. "Why Ryu?!" He breathes for a while before finishing. "Why would I be failing her?!"

Ryu looked at him. "Because you would never think about killing Kasumi! You never lost hope in her being able to return to the clan one day. And yet.... You lose all hope in Ayane and immediately see death as the only answer for her." Hayates eyes were wide as he heard this. "Which would have only shown Ayane that you did care more for Kasumi than you ever did for her. And hence she would have been in torment even in the afterlife."

This struck Hayate hard. "I... I..." he looked at Ryu almost ready to cry.

"Not to mention that Kasumi doesn't want you to do this. So then you failed them both."

Hayate was speechless. He waited several moments. His gaze dropped as he thought of this. "I... never realized how terrible of a brother I have been."

"No Hayate that's not true. You can still be a good brother. You can still earn their love and trust. They look up to you for answers. Now what'll it be?

Hayate looked over at Ayane. He looked at her for the longest time. "I don't think she can ever forgive me." Ryu was about to say something until Hayate continued. "But regardless of what she thinks I'll always love her and Kasumi." He thought a minute before speaking again. "And can never do anything to hurt them. I have the two most beautiful and best sisters in the world and I never realized that. Hmph." He thought for a moment. "I know just what Ayane needs but... I can't move over there to give it to her."

"I can't move either." They both laughed at each other. Good warm laughter that could be nothing more than best friends.

Just then Ayane began to stir. She looked around and saw Hayate and Ryu. She then looked in front of her and saw something. She began to crawl for it.

Ryu suddenly became fearful. "OH NO!!"

"What is it?" Hayate looked at Ayane and saw her crawling with her arms slowly towards Ryus Dragon Sword. "Ayane wait! STOP!!!!!"

Ryu began to edge his way toward her but he'd never reach her in time. The rain pierced Ayanes eyes as she crawled towards her death. She began to reach for it and was a mere inch away fro grasping the blade when out of nowhere someone kicked the sword away from her.

"Sorry Ayane. But I can't let you go through with this." Ayane looked up and saw Ryan. Then she passed out. He knelt down and grabbed her arm. He hoisted her up and held her in his arms. He was trying to carry her like Hayate always did but he found her to be a little heavier than he thought. Hayate laughed along with Ryu. He carried her slowly over to where Ryu and Hayate were. And then fell to his knees. Even though the pavement hurt he refused to drop her. He set her down next to Hayate. She slumped against his shoulder and her back to the wall.

"Thanks Ryan. I owe you for saving my sister."

Ryan looked at him coldly. "All you have to do is promise me you'll never do anything like this to her again." Ryu laughed. He had managed to get into a sitting position. "What's so funny?"

Ryu pointed up. It had stopped raining. Then they all laughed. They waited there about fifteen minutes gathering strength to go when Ayane woke up again. She opened her eyes slightly but kept them half shut. She looked between the three. "Wha... ?"

Well at the rate I was going I've already got a bit of the next chapter done! I'm serious! I got right back into it! As a matter of fact it's finished!!! You can expect it shortly after this one is posted for sure this time!! PLZ R&R!!!!


	19. Chapter 19: Brother and Sister

Well this was going to be the last part of the last chapter when I decided it had nothing to do with the name. What's in a name you might ask? Names of chapters give a story character in my opinion. And this is something completely different from the last chapter so I made it the next one! And added another chunk to it!! I started on this immediately after the last. PLZ R&R!!

Chapter 19: Brother and Sister

"Welcome back sis." She looked to her left and saw she was leaning on Hayate. "You gave us quite a scare."

She started to panic and was quickly trying to get up. But Hayate reached over and held her gently. "LET ME GO!!!!!!" She was far too weak to get away. She struggled. Ryan and Ryu stayed out of it. This was Hayates battle. They'd just make sure she wouldn't actually get away. She was in front of him when he grabbed her by the arm. She spun around on her knees and faced him. Hayate got on his knees to. She went to punch him in the face. He caught her fist easily. It was far too slow and weak. He grabbed her arms and held them at her sides. She couldn't get away. They were both on their knees. Hayate sank down to a sitting position while continuing to hold her arms at her sides. He wasn't going to let go until he was finished. He looked up at her for she continued to stand on her knees. She looked to the right with a blunt expression. He held her firmly but gently.

Hayate spoke to her softly. "Ayane? Ayane look at me." She didn't. "Fine then I won't let go until you hear every word I say. I'm sorry... for everything." There was a pause. "I'm sorry for what father did to you. I'm sorry that Genra and Naomi are dead. And I'm sorry for never being there for you when you needed help the most." Ayane kept silent with a blunt expression and didn't look at him. "The truth is Ayane I never showed you the love and compassion that I have to Kasumi. I admit that. It took me up until now to finally see that. All that has befallen you and Kasumi is my fault. I could've stopped father from beating you. Or taking you to the orphanage." There was another pause. "But then again you would have never met your father now would you." Her eyes twitched. "I can also see that you were never meant to be raised by the same father as us. You were meant for something else. But that doesn't make you any less special than Kasumi. Not in my eyes anyway." She finally looked at him. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you anymore Ayane. Instead I'm going to give you something that I should have gave you a long time ago." He looked up at her. Her eyes didn't believe any of it. Then without anyone knowing what he had planned he reached around her and gave her a hug. He placed his head over her shoulder and hugged her tight.

Ayane was surprised. Her eyes were wide and her expression was priceless. There are now 3 people in her life that have done this to her. Genra, Naomi, and now Hayate. She reluctantly returned the hug just like she did with Naomi. She pulled away slowly. Hayate looked at her as her arms flopped to her sides. She started to cry. He smiled at her as she dropped her gaze to the pavement. He embraced her again. She started sobbing. "Shh. It's ok. I'm here for you this time. And I'm not going anywhere. Any time you need a shoulder to cry on just cry on mine from now on ok. Its wet anyway." She laughed a little while she cried. They stayed that way for a couple minutes. "Oh and being that you are awake I'm going to have to warn you this time. Hopefully this'll be the last time is what you'll think but... I'm going to have to carry you back." She laughed while she cried again. He put his arm around her head and held her close.

Ryu looked at Ryan. "Hey."

He looked back. "Huh yea?" Ryu held out his hand for him to help him up. Ryan took it and pulled him to his feet.

"Good job Ryan." Ryan smiled. "Your well on your way to becoming a great ninja." Ryan was surprised to hear that.

"... Thanks!"

Hayate once again tucked his arms under her legs, put his other arm behind her back, and braced her head with his shoulder.

After all of this Ayane finally spoke. "Hayate... thanks for saving me once again. And... I'm sorry for causing all this trouble."

Hayate shook his head as he looked into her amber eyes. "Ayane." He smiled. "You and Kasumi are the best sisters a brother could have. I would only be half complete without you or Kasumi. No. I should be thanking you."

She looked at him with such a loving sister look that he almost cried. A single tear escaped is eye and Ayane saw it. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. "You baby!" He looked at her then at Ryan and Ryu. Then they all started laughing even Ayane.

They all began walking back, except for Ayane of course. Little did they know that they have been watched the entire time. On top of the building across from Genras burning house Ayasumi watched as Hayate carried Ayane away with tender care. She then turned her attention to the raging inferno.

A little while down the road close to the dojo Ayane had fallen asleep by this time. They pulled her cloak over her to keep her warm. Ryu had ripped off a piece of his sleeves and wrapped it around his hand. Hayate refused to do anything until they were there. It was night with a clear starry sky. Hayate looked at Ayane sleeping in his arms peacefully. He noted the bruise on her forehead, the sleepiness under her eyes, the tear trails, and the blood mark that had dried up while running out of the corner of her mouth. Ryan took notice and was right next to her head. "What do you think happened to her?"

Hayate didn't take is eyes off her face. "Past. And we'll have no mention of it. For now our concern is getting her some much needed bed rest for the next couple days. That was what she was supposed to do before everything went sour." They were at the clearing when Ryu stopped in front of them blocking their way. "What is it?"

"How many ninjas did you send with your father again?"

"The last two we had why?"

"Well there are about five ninjas standing just outside the dojo. And t seems none of them are the same as the ones you sent with him." Hayate became worried.

"Then how would this have anything to do with father?"

"... Because he's standing in front of them looking right at us."

Hayate started to walk ahead when Ryu held out his arm to stop him. Hayate looked at him confused until Ryu nodded towards Ayane in his arms. Ryu began walking out there and their father walked to meet him halfway. They met in the middle. "Ryu. Are you all right?"

"That depends, what are you doing here with an elite group of ninjas?"

"Hahaha! Even those who become the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan never truly learn how far the clan extends until they have fully matured as a leader."

"So what your saying is you knew there were more ninjas in the clan and you kept it from us! Why?!"

"That's what I came back to tell Kasumi before. She would be ordained as the rightful leader of all the Mugen Tenshin clan. There are several villages across Southern Japan that are kept secret until the current leader has matured enough to handle all of them. However there was someone there which prevented me from doing so."

"Of course you speak of Ayane." He thought for a moment. "So if there are more Mugen Tenshin clans then there are also more Hajin Mon ninjas right!" Ryu lit up suddenly. The thought of finding ninjas like Ayane pleased him. Until He started to laugh at him a little.

"There were only Hajin Mon ninjas here. I saw them as abominations and ordered training of all Hajin Mon ninjas to cease. However the leader of all Hajin Mon Ninjas could however stop me from destroying it here. And it has been this way for decades. Only I succeed in the long run. However there exists one more." He pointed at Ayane in Hayates arms. "She's the last of all Hajin Mon ninjas. And therefore she must be killed."

Ryus eyes narrowed. "You can't do that. Hayate won't let you lay a finger on her."

"Kasumi has told me everything. And I knew Hayate couldn't go through with it. And due to his lack of leadership he will be thrown out as clan leader and Kasumi will take his place. And-

Ryu got pissed. "You know as well as I Kasumi won't do that either! Whether you make her clan leader or not she won't do anything to hurt..."

"Don't be so sure Ryu! I'm well aware what you've been through since I've left. I've already had a chat with her. And she's well on here way to becoming a truly great and historic leader. And she will start by killing that monster." At that moment Kasumi stepped out of the front door. She looked upon Ayane with a look of the purest hatred. Ryu saw that something wasn't right by her expression.

Ryu looked at her. "Kasumi?" She walked down the steps and stopped beside Ryu. He looked at her. "Kasumi? Is something wrong?" She didn't look at him.

"Ryu please stay out of this." She kept her eyes on the sleeping Ayane. "She must be killed."

Ryu became shocked and yelled to Hayate. "HAYATE RUN!!! GET HER OUT OF HERE!!

At that moment the ninjas who had been standing at attention charged at them. Hayate knew something was not right but there was no way he could run in his condition. He quickly handed Ayane to Ryan. "RYAN GET HER OUT OF HERE!!!" Hayate stood his ground and drew his sword.

"BUT..."

"Don't worry you can carry her!!! It's all in your head now GO!!!!!!"

He turned and ran without a second thought. Ignoring the strain her weight put on him. He couldn't look back al he could here was the clashing of swords as he ran. He ran and ran towards the town. He was wore out but he refused to stop.

Back at the dojo Kasumi saw him run and was about to run after him when Ryu grabbed her arm. Her father came to stop him but Ryu punched him in the face knocking him out. Kasumi looked at him coldly. "LET GO RYU!!!"

"KASUMI STOP THIS!!!! WHAT'S WRONG?!!!!" Just then three ninjas jumped Ryu from behind. They grabbed his arms and pushed him to his knees as before Kasumi. He looked up into her eyes. She was on the brink of tears.

"Ryu." Her face was sad and upset. "I want you to please leave. And don't come back until this has all passed." Ryu was about to speak but she walked back into the dojo before he could get a word out. She stopped and said one last thing. "If you try to talk to me before hand or I find you helping her... I'll kill you to." The ninjas released him and she walked in. He stood up and looked at the door. Ryu was shocked.

The ninjas picked Kasumis father off the ground and carried him inside. Ryu hit him quite hard. Just then he saw them drag an unconscious Hayate inside. Ryu merely stood there and watched in shock as they disappeared inside leaving him alone. "......." (She doesn't really expect me to leave does she!)

I while later Ryan was walking with Ayane in his arms down a street somewhere he didn't bother to check. The cold night air was still as he looked to the nearest house. He ran up seeing the door just lying open. The house itself was falling apart in some places but it was the safest looking place he could find. All the other houses were either more dangerous or completely destroyed. He didn't bother to watch where he was walking. He was far to exhausted to care. He ran up the stairs and into a room down a small hall. He stopped noticing this room was barely touched. There was a nice soft carpet for a floor and a couch with a few other accessories around. He didn't bother to look at them. He walked over to the couch and gently layed her down. He adjusted the cloak back over her feet and legs. He looked around the room and found a pillow on the other end of the couch. He lifted her head and lightly put the pillow under her. Then he collapsed to his knees beside the couch.

He was breathing extremely hard. He sat on the floor and leaned back against the couch next to Ayanes stomach. He looked over at her. From the way she was sleeping her problem had kicked in again. She wouldn't be up for a while. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes. He fell asleep shortly after.

Well now! It seems that something very tragic has happened. But what?! And where is Hitomi? What is Ryu going to do? Where's Ayasumi in all this?


	20. Chapter 20: Inverse Sisters

Yea I guess I'm on a roll. I'm rocking hard listening to Be just or be dead! Ky's theme from Guilty Gear X2. Yea another change in introductions. I usually don't do that sort of thing. Just to let you know Im actually finished with chapter 22 and am contemplating on how to go about getting from there to... dare I say... the end. Anyways Ayane's down for the count. Seems old but what changes have taken place. Will she be better. And what of Kasumi. Ah hell just read!

Chapter 20: Inverse Sisters

Ryu slowly walked down a random street. He thought back to what happened. It was a few hours ago. When Kasumi had declared death towards Ayane. She had become the leader that Shiden, her father, had hoped for. "What happened?"

Hayate opened his eyes and noticed that he was back in his room at the dojo. He sat up painfully in his bed. His wound had been sowed up. With agonizing pain he swung his feet to the floor. He stood up and walked towards the door. Locked. He punched the door. He hit it a few more times nearly breaking the door down as he remembered what happened. He leaned his head against the door. "Father... why? Why did you tell her?!" He began to sweat as he thought of what may have happened. His fists were clenched so tight they began to bleed.

In the main room of the Dojo Kasumi was sitting on her knees meditating so to speak. Her eyes were shut. Shiden was pacing the floor behind her as he confronted the ninjas for their failure to capture Ryan and Ayane. "How could you lose a boy carrying a girl when she weighs just as much as him?! You are the elite ninjas of the Mugen Tenshin clan! And yet you fail with this simple task!"

"Father be silent!" Kasumi said from behind. She was in a seated position with her eyes shut as if she were meditating. "It wasn't their fault. Ryan has strength. That and Hayate managed to slow them down." She opened her eyes. "Besides... I'm going to enjoy hunting Ayane down myself." A sense of anger and hatred tainted her voice.

He turned to her and smiled. "Yes of course."

"She will pay father." There was a silent moment. "I'll see to that!"

Her father walked up and sat beside her. "And what of Ryu? You think he'll interfere?" Kasumi thought for a moment. Her expression was blunt and yet intensely serious.

"... I hope he leaves. I don't want him to get involved in this." She looked at him. "If he does then I'll have no choice but to fight him." She looked to the floor with a sad expression. "I don't want to fight him."

"Leave that to me. You stay here until we know for sure he's here." He smiled. He looked at her. She was upset. He hated seeing her upset. "Do not fret my daughter. We'll find her. And then you can do what needs to be done. She's in no condition to fight right now or move for that matter so it'll be easier."

"Yes... But even if by some chance she recovers she stands no chance... I'm tired of going easy on her." Her eyes narrowed as she thought of Ayane.

Ryan woke up with a start. He was still exhausted. He leaned forward as he recalled the events that took place. Nothing added up to him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Ayane on the couch.... She was gone. He began to panic as he looked frantically around the room.

He looked at the window. There she was. She was sitting in the sill of the wide open window. She had her left foot propped up on the sill and was using her knee to lean on. Her right foot hung out the window freely. A cold wind was blowing through the window.

Her hair and nightgown fluttered in the cold wind but she didn't move. She was looking at the moon in the sky. There were a few scattered clouds and stars. The wind even gave him chills. Yet she sat there perfectly still. The sight of her in the window with the moon in the background gave her this majestic beautiful look. That was what Ryan felt as he stared speechless at the simple beauty of her in this setting. As if he were in the presence of an angel. He started to shiver.

Ayane spoke without turning around. "If you're cold use the cloak on the couch." She turned her head and looked at him. She had a tired expression on her face. "You're shaking."

Ryan felt embarrassed. (Well she is a ninja. Such conditions probably mean nothing to her.) "I'm fine."

She laughed in her throat. She turned back to the moon. "Why are we here?"

Ryan sat down on the couch. "I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that Hayates father was at the dojo with some more ninjas and they attacked. Kasumi... seemed to be a part of that."

Ayane was silent a moment. That made Ryan nervous. "How did we get here and where is Hayate?"

He looked to the wall away from her. "He handed you to me and told me to run at the moment the ninjas attacked. So I ran and ended up here a while later. Where here is I don't know." They both fell silent. Ryan looked at her again. "... Ayane can I ask you something?" She looked at him with as if he were about to pull some kind of trick on her.. He waited a moment before asking. "Why are you the way you are?"

She seemed a bit annoyed at the question. He was about to say never mind when she spoke. "Well I guess you deserve to know." She looked back out towards the moonlit sky. "I've been hated all my life by everyone I met since as far back as I can remember. Shunned by everyone in the clan and in school. It hurt so I hated them back. I have had enough of their crap." She spoke in a rather upset manner Ryan noticed.

He was afraid she was considering suicide again. "You scared me Ayane. I was afraid you were going to kill yourself unless someone stopped you."

Ayane looked at him surprised. Then she shut her eyes and smiled sarcastically. She turned her head away but didn't open her eyes or stop smiling. "I don't know what you see in me kid that's worth saving but sure whatever. You have nothing to fear. I'm not going to do anything like that anymore." She heard Ryan let out a sigh of relief. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Now I have a question for you." Ryan looked at her surprised. "What the hell kind of Japanese name is Ryan?!" He was even more shocked now.

"Uh... It's not." He said correctively.

"Right it's American!" She leaned out towards him. "Why do you have an American name?"

He sighed defeated. He lowered his gaze toward the floor. "I'm... half Japanese. My mom was American and she named me." He felt ashamed and Ayane noticed.

She was silent a moment. "What's there to be ashamed of?"

He looked at her. "I feel so out of place sometimes around here. I have been in some fights with bullies because they won't shut up about making fun of me for it. He looked towards the floor again.

There was a pause before Ayane spoke again. "... Did you win them all?"

He looked at her confused. "Uh... yea... yes I did come to think of it."

"Good!" He was surprised. "You didn't put up with it. There's nothing wrong with being half and half of anything. Like Hitomi. I'd wager she had a couple of fights and I bet she didn't put up with either."

Ryan looked at her a moment. "... Like you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "... I suppose." She looked back outside this time to the street below. "Perhaps that's why I can put up with her." She was silent for a moment. "Speaking of where is she?"

"No idea. I didn't see her." While thinking about Hitomi he got side tracked when he looked closely taking extra notice to Ayanes hair. It was not messed up or anything. And come to think of it her face was all clean when he saw it. So he had two questions. "Hey how did your face get clean and to looking so much better?"

She looked at him with a blunt expression. "I may not seem like it but I know more about beauty treatment than any girl in this town. I have secrets that I tell no one." Ryan was surprised yet again by her. He never would have guessed.

"Ok next question. Why do you have purple hair?!" He put emphasis on purple. She turned around and didn't answer. "Well?!" She continued to give him the cold shoulder. "..... fine don't tell me."

She looked at him again. "I knew you would see things my way." She smiled eerily. "You know you're pretty nosey. But I guess being alone with me would make you ask questions."

That struck him. He didn't realize that until she said it. This is his first time actually talking to her. Alone. He started to get nervous. "We... are alone aren't we?" She gave him a weird look. She suddenly remembered his crush on her. A discomforting feeling to her. Very unfamiliar to her. And yet strangely comforting at the same time. She'd never known anyone to actually have a crush on her over Kasumi. Then she remembered that there was one time... She thought of one time in the past where a boy actually stood up for her. Helped her and comforted her. She quickly brushed the thought away as it was one of her more painful memories. She didn't need that right now.

"I don't know why you like me but you'll get over it."

"... No I won't." She looked at him confused. "You see you remind me most of my sister. Defiant, rebellious, and a smartass." He smiled. "She acted similar to you more than Kasumi. And I found that to be what I really liked about you. You see when one has lived with someone like you they'd understand more and see it as something to appreciate. Not hate." She looked at him with eyebrow raised again. "A lot of people can't see that. It's not a flaw it's a strength. A lot of people can't see that." He lowered his gaze to the ground. "Besides... I've never had a girlfriend in my life. I'm so shy. I don't think they like me. And that's when I get depressed while thinking about. And it's foolish to hope for a relationship with someone like you." He kept his gaze low and his eyes shut. Ayane really didn't really know what to say.

He didn't hear Ayane talk for a couple minutes. She finally spoke. "You are right about one thing. It is foolish to hope for a relationship with me." She waited a moment before speaking. "However to think that no girl likes you at all is also foolish thinking." She sounded extremely close. He opened his eyes and looked up. She was right there sitting beside him. Her face was only inches away from his. His eyes were wide and he began to sweat. Her expression was plain at first then she smiled slightly. He started to get up when she grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him closer to her face. Then without warning... she kissed him, straight on the lips.

At first he tried to pull away but she was apparently stronger than him. He was powerless. It seemed to last forever to him. (Oh my gosh what is she doing!!! This has to be a dream!! She's actually kissing me !! And she...... she feels... nice.) He felt hypnotized by her. After what seemed an eternity she slowly pulled away. But didn't let go of his head. She kept close.

He felt dizzy. "Wha... wha... what was... that for?" It was as if he were drugged.

Her eyes narrowed and she smiled. "For saving my life." He was still dizzy but he heard her. "You helped me get through one of my most difficult times and so I returned the favor. By giving you a reason to not be shy. You have what it takes all you have to do is talk and you'll do fine." She continued to smile. "However if you tell anyone about this you'll suffer dearly." His eyes widened some. "We have a deal?"

"Yes mam!" He said suddenly at attention. A sudden fear of what she could have meant made him sweat even more.

"Yes MAM!" A voice came from the door. Ayane looked past Ryan and saw Ryu standing with a beaten but conscious Hitomi in his arms.

"Ryu!" Ayane quickly released Ryans head and pulled it behind to her side. "How did you...!"

"Find you? You weren't hard to spot sitting in the window. I found Hitomi laying on the ground apparently trying to follow you. She directed me to the street you were on." Ayane seemed nervous. "... Yes we saw." Her eyes shot wide open. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone." She let out a sigh of relief. She knew they wouldn't. Although she was a little skeptical about Hitomi she knew she wouldn't either.

She suddenly felt tired again. She yawned real big and then looked drug eyed. "So... what's the plan?" Ryu saw her weariness.

"Sleep for now and recover." Ayane opened her mouth to protest. "Yes you do, don't argue. It'll pass in a few days. And then we'll start making plans. You're about to pass out as it is."

"What happened to Hitomi?!" Ryan suddenly chimed in.

"Oh I'm fine. I've been in worse conditions than this." She sounded weak.

"I don't buy that. What happened?" Ayane asked. Hitomi seemed to turn away as Ayane spoke which made her feel funny. As if she got a bad vibe from her.

"...Nothing." She seemed upset about something.

Ryu looked at her as he set her on the couch. Ayane and Ryan had stood up. "Funny that's not what you told me."

Hitomi turn her gaze inward of the couch and shut her eyes. Ayane watched her drug eyed. She was probably the only one that noticed Hitomis cold shoulder. She had gotten it so many times in her life that there's no way she can ever mistake it for anything else. (Hitomi knows something.) At that moment Ayane passed out and nearly fell to he floor had Ryan not been there to catch her. He turned red slightly and looked at Ryu.

"What are we going to do with her? She lost the couch." He said almost frantically.

Ryu looked at him as he pulled Ayanes cape over Hitomi. "She'll be fine. She's used to the cold and can sleep in any condition without worry. Lean her against the couch."

Ryan did just that but pulled his jacket off and put it over her as best he could. "I don't buy that."

"Heh of course." Ryu should've expected that. Hitomi looked at Ayane. Her expression was sad and yet.,, angry. She turned her head and dosed off.

Ryan took one corner and Ryu did what he usually does and sat cross legged against a wall and bowed his head. They all fell asleep.

Hours later Hitomi stirred. She didn't open her eyes. Her whole body ached. She couldn't move her legs and her arms felt extremely heavy... which felt as if someone were sitting on them.

She opened her eyes and there was Ayane right over her. She had her arms pinned with her legs and knees as she sat over her. Hitomi started to open her mouth to yell when Ayane slapped her hand over her mouth before she could get anything out. Ayane leaned close and whispered just enough to where only Hitomi could hear her. "Now then. You and I are going to have a chat."

As I said I'm thinking of how to do chapter 23 since 22 is finished. I would have posted sooner if I hadn't hit a couple of shall we say... snags. DOAU is one of them. Halo 2 has just released and I got it the other day. Combine that with DOAU and.... we'll just wait and see what turns up. And my final snag is what really held me back. I'll reveal that after the next chapter. Anyways


	21. Chapter 21: The Truth Hurts

Ah some info. We'll talk after the chapter.

Chapter 21: The Truth Hurts

Hitomi spoke lightly. "I really don't know what to say to you." Hitomi was no the brink of tears. I was beaten down by Kasumi because of you!" Hitomis words came out a little scuffed and scratchy. Ayane was still over her. The fact that she was over the top of her wasn't bothering her. Ayanes weight on her arms wdid though.

"... Why did you let her do it?!" Ayanes words hit her quite roughly.

"What do you mean let her I...?"

"Shut up. I know that you wouldn't go down without a fight! And I'm still curious as to how you letting her pound on you is my problem." Ayane had sarcasm in every word. Hitomi gave her a smug look. But began to think back.

"But Kasumi why?! Why must you kill her?!"

Kasumi looked at her with sadness. "... She's no sister of mine." She turned to walk away. Hitomi reached over and grabbed her shoulder. As she did Kasumi back-handed her. Hitomi was caught off guard and stumbled back. She stared at Kasumi shocked. "Please Hitomi. I... I don't wish to be bothered right now. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Kasumi had been acting so strange ever since her father came back. She acted different. Talked different. Behaved different. It's as if all that mattered was... killing Ayane.

She turned to walk out when Hitomi stepped in front of her. "I don't want you to do this. So please whatever it is... take it out on me!" Kasumi really didn't want to do that. "I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong!!" At that instant Hitomi felt a strong blow to her stomach. All her breath was gone in an instant. She began to double over when she was kicked in the face and up into the air. Before she could hit the ground she felt a fist hit her face straight to the ground. Hitomi... was down in three hits.

Kasumi stood over her with tears. "There is nothing you can do to help. I'm sorry Hitomi. Ayane must die by my hands. Only then will I rest." She walked past leaving Hitomis sight. She lied on the floor staring at the ceiling with wide eyes trying desperately to comprehend what just happened. She could barely move.

She snapped back to the present. Ayane was staring at her intently waiting for an answer. "I don't know what Kasumis problem is... but she's bent hell on killing you! She downed me in three punches and I couldn't even see her move!!" Ayane had a frown on her face. "I fought her in the tournament before and she never did anything remotely as quick or powerful as that!" Ayanes expression remained the same. She still sat over the top of Hitomi pinning her arms with her knees and legs. "My question is what did you do to piss her off?!" Ayane seemed confused at first. As if lost in deep thought.

She was searching through her memories trying to figure out what she could have possibly done that would have caused such a change. (What's her problem?! I've chased her down vowing to kill her in the past. I beat her but spared her! It doesn't add up!! WHAT NOW!!!!) She couldn't think of anything. She swung off Hitomi and walked across the room. She had her arms crossed as she paced slowly but gracefully across the room. "I don't get her. Kasumi confuses the hell out of me. Always has! Hmmm...."

Hitomi seemed a bit curious. "You don't seem to upset that Kasumi wants to kill you all the sudden. "

Ayane looked at her bluntly and stopped pacing. "And why should I? After all I've chased her down vowing to kill her for years. And when I finally do beat her I don't kill her. So I could make her suffer the loss." She turned around and began pacing again. "Upset... a little. Surprised... no. Annoyed... YES! I'm annoyed over the fact that she can't ever make up her damn mind!"

"You talk like you still hate her."

"I do." Hitomi was shocked. "Don't look so surprised Hitomi. I said this was temporary anyway. She just happened to break the cease-fire way earlier than anticipated." Hitomi began to speak but Ayane cut her off. "Now if your thinking I hate her like I used to... no. I don't. But I won't put up with shit like this."

"... You seem back to normal. You're not going to break down anymore are you?" Ayane looked t her. "I'm sorry. But I just can't imagine losing a close loved one like that."

Ayane walked up to the window and stared out to the sky. "I have no more tears to shed right now. I'm passed that." She turned back to Hitomi. And that's when Hitomi noticed her eyes. She was struggling not let one tear seep out. They were watery with sadness. "But yes... I'm back to normal." She wiped her eyes with her arm and it was gone.

Hitomi examined her closely. The nightgown she was in was torn in places and she had no socks or shoes of any kind. And her bandana was not on her head. "It's funny how you always seem to end up like that. In a nightgown I mean."

Ayane laughed a little. "Yea and I'm getting sick of it." She began to climb in the window as if she were going to jump out."

Hitomi panicked a little. "Wait! What are you doing?"

Ayane had her foot on the sill and her arms on the sides of the window ready to jump out. She turned and looked at Hitomi with a slight smile. "To get my fathers sword, my necklace, my bandana, and some damn CLOTHES."

"... Whats with the smile?"

The smile disappeared. "Because unlike Kasumi I actually like you." Hitomi was surprised yet again. "Now if you don't mind I'll be going now." She was getting ready to jump. Someone grabbed her arm. She looked to the left and saw Ryu. As if he were never asleep.

"Ayane I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You're not well. And you don't need to go there." Ayane looked at him curiously. Suddenly her eyes narrowed.

"Ryu I just got out of one of the worst times of my life... I don't need to be pissed again! My most prized possessions are there with that insane red head and I want them back before she realizes they are there!!" He withdrew letting go of her arm. She continued her sharp stare until he nodded. Her expression lit up a little. A slight smile came across her lips. "Thanks Ryu."

Hitomi watched them laughing at Ryus failure before she spoke from behind. "Here take this." She tossed the purple cloak to Ayane. She caught it and looked at it. She seemed a bit confused. "Don't look so surprised Ayane. I like you to and I respect you. But I'm not about to stop you from leaving to get some clothes for goodness sake. Just promise me one thing.... You won't do anything stupid and just sneak in and grab your things and leave! Coming right back here afterwards!" Ayane was completely thrown out for a loop. Hitomi gave her a smile. Ayane smiled back unsurely. She flailed the cloak over her back and closed it in the front. She pulled the hood over her head.

"Sure Hitomi whatever."

She then jumped out the window and landed as a ninja should on the ground. There was a dew on the ground and I was wet under her. It would be morning in a few hours. So she had to hurry. She ran down the street. And out of sight as Ryu watched her from the window. "I told you she wouldn't remember."

Hitomi was suddenly confused. "You were right she didn't. What could have caused her to forget such a thing?'

"That was an extremely traumatic event for a girl at that age. I'd guess that the stress of it caused her to forget." He laughed a little. "Ayane has had the worst past out of anyone I know. And none of it is her fault. She grew up for a few years hated and ever being told why. And still it wasn't a legitimate reason. She was finally told at such a young age that it did more damage than good. Kasumis father neglected her and abused her. Thrown into the most pitiful of orphanages. And having to kill the person besides Hayate who actually cared then... Genra."

Ryan saw her leave. "Why did you let her go like that?! Shouldn't one of us go with her? And what are you talking about?"

Ryu looked at Hitomi then at Ryan. "It'd be best if even I stayed behind. Kasumi threatened to kill me if she found out I was helping her. So I want her to think I'm not. Hitomi is in no condition for something like this. And you would just get in her way."

"But... but what if she gets caught? Or falls asleep or something?"

Ryu smiled at his concern. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore." Ryan was confused.

"How do you know for sure?"

Ryu looked at him intently. "Simple... she's Ayane." He turns back outside.

Ayane was running at her maximum speed. Anyone who would have been near would have saw a mere blur. She ran down one street then the next. Unless of course you are Ayasumi. She watched Ayane rung from atop a building. She still wore her lab coat. She made no effort to pursue her. Just watched. Once Ayane was out of sight she jumped of the roof and ten followed her. Ayane is one of the fastest people you could ever see. But yet Ayasumi had no problem keeping her in sight. Running at a steady distance behind her being extra careful to keep a good distance.

Ayasumi herself had no idea who she was following. But she seemed somehow familiar to her. Too familiar and thats what sparked her curiosity to follow her. Ayane suddenly stopped. She turned around and saw nothing. (I could've swore that... AH forget it) She turned back around and continued running. On top of a nearby building Ayasumi watched Ayane run out of sight.

Kasumi looked down at Hayate as he slept in his bed. He had been injured severely but he'd be alright. She sat down beside him wondering why he hadn't awakened. "Nissan I'm sorry... but we were fools. If I'd have known I would never had warned Ryu. I couldn't believe father at first. That Ayane could have ever done such a thing But then he vowed on his life that she did. Promised on mo... mothers grave that she did to. So there's no doubt she did. I... can never forgive her. When I find her... I won't go easy on her anymore. I should have made it clear that I was always the superior fighter and that she never stood any chance. I only let her win because I was tired of fighting her. Tired of her chasing me. I knew she wouldn't kill me. She hated me too much." Her eyes narrowed. "But once again... I surpass her even in hatred now. No, mercy, I'm not going to just pull her rank... I'm going to kill her. She'll pay for.... For murdering mother." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Now before you jump to any conclusions yes I am aware there is another story with this same manner of dilemma. But let me assure you that I had this before that was posted. And mine is different. How I can't explain. It would ruin the story. This was the worst snag. Truly held me back. I couldn't think of any better reason for Kasumis anger than that. I tried but there wasn't anything so I couldn't change it to prevent it. And since Kasumi is already pissed off I can't change anything. Anyways in the next chapter Ayane is on a mission. And trust me this should be good. I'm particularly proud of the next chapter. But I'll wait and see what my pre reviewer thinks. Please R&R!


	22. Chapter 22: Ninja Stealth

Now this chapter I particularly like as the title says it all. I love stealth and I love Ayane so Ayane is going to be stealthy. lol Anyways I hope you like this chapter more. More discussion at the end.

Chapter 22: Ninja Stealth

Ayane ran for a good while. She no longer felt tired. Nor did she care. If she were to pass out she would be in trouble. But she didn't care. She wanted her possessions back. Her bandana, her sword, and her butterfly necklace. She stopped for a second thinking. (I don't actually know who left me that... Hayate? ...)

A smile came across her face as she knew it to be true. "Hayate... you are a true brother." She broke back into her run. Her feet made a quick padding sound as she ran down the street. She ran for a while longer realizing just how far Ryan had came with her in his arms. She decided that she would thank him later despite her gratefulness earlier. She wonders to this moment why she did what she did. She went through everything carefully in her head as she ran. He saved her two times from death. He wouldn't let her kill herself. And he carried her to safety. She came to the conclusion that he deserved something. And that's what he deserved. A kiss from Ayane.

She reached the edge of the woods a while later. She stopped and waited a moment looking into the woods. It was dark and murky. The sounds of frogs and crickets filled her ears as she stared into the mist filled forest. (If Kasumi knows that my stuff is there she would know that I'd be back for them. I must tread carefully.)

She took a step into the forest feeling the dew of the grass under her foot. The chill of the wind became more apparent with each step. It was a comforting chill though. One that would signify the change of weather. Perhaps it would rain again soon. Perhaps not. She loved the rain but now would be a bad time for it. There was no way of telling. She continued onward.

After a while she got halfway there when she felt a presence. Someone was near. She slipped behind a tree without a sound. And began surveying the surrounding area. She heard footsteps coming close. There were at least two. She backed up and looked at the tree. She made a dash straight up it without a sound. Perched on a leafy branch she looked ahead and saw two elite ninjas in white outfits. They were headed her way. They were walking quite cautiously with their hands on the hilt of their swords that were sheathed on their backs. They came right under her. (Hmm Déjà vu) She recalled the incident she had with Kasumi. She smiled slightly but then it disappeared.

One of the ninjas walked a little farther then spoke. "I could have swore I heard something." He pulled out his sword. "You see anything?" His partner didn't answer. He turned to see what was the problem. All he saw was Ayane's fist come and smash into his face before he blacked out. He fell to her feet without ever really knowing what hit him. She left the two behind and continued by tree toward the dojo.

(There must be several more.... Its going to be a long night.)

She reached the edge of the clearing where the dojo resided. She kept her position on a well hidden branch and kept silent. There were ninjas guarding the front door. And she assumed the back door as well. No light could be seen. A mist crept from the forest and had seeped around the dojos base. All windows appeared to be shut except one on the second floor. She examined any possible way for her to get into the window without her having to run up the wall. All trees were in a circle around the building that set dead center of the clearing. All trees close to the house were cut down ages ago to help prevent intruders from doing such things.

(Damn the luck of sneaking into our own dojo) Luckily for Ayane though she was a master of ninjutsu and ninja stealth. The one person she needed to avoid was Kasumi. She would be the only one to have a chance of knowing she is near. But her room was on the other side of the building on the bottom floor. However she had no idea if she was asleep or awake. Either way Ayane had to get her stuff.

She waited about 10 minutes to see if any movement from the house could be seen. Nothing. No lights or anything. She dropped out of the branch and onto the grass. She pulled the cape around over her front and pulled the hood up. Holding it shut in the front she quickly and without a sound ran to the side of the dojo with the open window. She looked up wondering why the window was open. (... Could be a trap. Then again maybe not.) Ayane isn't one for having second thoughts often as she was soon running up the wall. She grabbed the sill with one hand and used her momentum to swing into the room and rolled to a dark corner with minor movement noises made.

The room was dark save the moonlight that poured through the window. There was someone asleep in a floor mat in the center. Ayane quietly shimmied to the right a bit determined not to get in the light. It was Shiden. Kasumis and Hayates father. (I wonder why he's asleep. Hmph I should kill the bastard right now. But he's not worth my time anymore) He was bruised all over his face. She dismissed it for now and stood up. Quietly walking towards the door she watched him closely. He made no movement. As if he were knocked out.

She opened the door and looked out into the hall looking both ways. The hall was eerily quiet save for the occasional footsteps from somewhere in the building. Ninja Guards on patrol. Some of the doors were open and some weren't. Where the doors were open moonlight shined through illuminating the hall enough to see for the most part. She stepped out onto the soft padded floor. Shutting the door carefully behind her she turned right towards the entrance staircase. That way if she needed to make a quick exit she'd be closer to the front door.

She walked carefully taking extra care to listen for any movement behind closed doors. She came to the end of the hall that turned left. She leaned back against the wall and lightly peaked around the corner. There were two guards at attention right at the staircase down. Ayane pulled back out of sight and sighed.

She turned and carefully walked to the other end of the hall. There was another staircase on the other side and she could get down there. Just as she passed Shidens door it shot open. He stumbled out dazed and confused. The guards came around the corner hearing his door open. He was holding his head. He seemed hurt severely. He almost fell to the floor had they not caught him. One guard was holding each arm. "Ugh.... Wha... where is Kasumi?"

The guard on his left spoke. "She is asleep. She also said she was sorry."

"Eh it's fine she has no need to apologize." He pushed them away and breathed in deep "Was she also the one who left my window open?"

"Yes. You have are hurt and Kasumis orders were to keep you in bed until you recover Master Shiden." He glared at him a moment and then smiled.

"Heh. That's my girl. Always caring." He turned back to his room. "And if her orders are to stay in bed then I must obey. Return to your posts." They nodded and did so. Shiden shut his door behind him and the all fell silent once again.

Up in the rafters above it all Ayane waited. (Yep that's your girl alright! Caring for anyone who is closely related and not giving a damn about anyone else.) She waited there about ten to fifteen minutes to ensure Shiden wouldn't come out of the door again. During her wait she contemplated how she would get down stairs if there were two more guards on the other staircase. And after that how to get to her room, while on the assumption that her stuff is still there in her room. She'll just have to work as she goes. (Damn I hope Kasumi didn't take them.)

Her room was located on the left side somewhere under her. Opposite Kasumis for obvious reasons. She quietly swung on the rafter down and lightly set her feet on the floor. She closed the cloak in the front and walked towards the other corner. She peered around the corner seeing no one there. She slowly turned the corner and walked to the edge of the stairs. Looking down she saw nothing but darkness. Pitch black. She slowly took one step down. Then another. And again. One of the steps squeaked. She jerked at the sound and jumped up the wall to her left. From the rafters she could see if anyone would come up to see if he heard anything. No one came from the darkness.

She carefully got down and walked the rest of the way downstairs. She got down on the bottom step and stayed a moment letting her eyes adjust. She could see slightly. All doors were shut down the center hall to the front door straight ahead. She looked to the left towards the hall where Kasumis room was. (Good thing she's asleep.)

Then to the hall where her room was. She walked down to the corner and stopped There were no rafters down there so she would have to be extra careful. Looking around the corner carefully she saw a guard walking straight for her in the dark. Without hesitation she ran quietly back into the center hallway and into a random room on the right.

Shutting the door quickly and quietly she turned around to see what room she was in. She received a shock. She whispered his name. "Hayate." He was resting in his bed with a bandage around his waist. Sound asleep breathing ever so slightly. Ayane walked up and looked down at him. His eyes opened slightly. "Ayane?" She didn't answer him. "Ayane!" He squealed her name in a loud whisper as he sat up and embraced her leaning his head against her waist. She was incredibly surprised. In true Ayane fashion she unsurely returned the hug. (.... This is still difficult to get used to.)

They spoke in whispers to each other still in an embrace. "What's this for?"

Hayate was on the brink of tears. "I'm just happy your safe." She's still not used to hearing this. "I almost lost you once my sister. I feared I lost you again until just now. Thankfully Ryan got away with you ok." He looked up at her face to her eyes. To anyone else they would seem to have not changed at all. But her brother could see her old self back when he looked into them. She had a slight smile. "Your safe and that's all that matters... why are you here?!"

Ayane still a bit off centered by this attention snapped back to her primary goal for now. "Uh... I need to get my stuff."

"You came all this way to get your stuff!!" He raised his voice slightly.

"SHHHHHHHHH!!! Keep it down dammit. You don't expect me to run around like this from her did you? Besides my bandana is here, fathers sword, and the butterfly pendant that you gave me." He kept a tight hug on her refusing to let go. "Alright let go! What do I look like Kasumi?" He let go. She pushed him back down to his bed. "Speaking of that red headed back stabbing..." Hayate was giving her a twisted look. ".... What's up with her? Has she lost her mind?"

He turned away trying to think. "I... I don't know. I haven't seen her while I was awake since what happened outside." He looked at her again. "I assume you know the details." She nodded. "Ayane?" He waited a moment before asking. "Do... you remember anything from the past that could have caused her to act this way?" She stared back without any change in expression. A cold stare as if implying that he's trying to accuse her of something. He actually feared that expression. Because he had seen it many times and every time he felt intimidated by it. But this time he could tell she was thinking about what he said. (Please say no. You of all people shouldn't remember that.)

She let out her answer softly. ".... No." He sighed. With relief it almost seemed. "Listen Hayate. I need to get my stuff and get out. I have no time for meaningless chatter."

Hayate looked at her and smiled. (Yep. She's back to normal all right. My little sister Ayane.) "All right. There is a secret door in the back of this room. It leads to the next room which is not in use. You can get to the next hall from there while I try and distract the guards."

"Why is there a secret door in this room?"

"Most rooms have them. They are a means of escaping fire if the door is blocked."

Ayane smiled. "How convenient." He continued to smile at her. "Thanks Hayate." She got up and began to leave towards the back of the room when Hayate grabbed her by the arm.

She looked at him confused. He spoke softly to her. "Be careful Ayane. For now you have become the runaway." She nodded and he let go. She walked to the back of the room. Feeling along the wall she began to get suspicious. She didn't feel anything. She finally gave it a push and it opened. Hayate knocked on his door from the bed loud enough for the guards to hear it. Ayane crept through and shut the door behind her. She put her ear against the wall listening. For some reason she didn't trust him.

Two guards answered the door. "Yes Master Hayate."

"I want food and I want it now." They looked at each other. "Well what are you waiting for hop to it both of you?" They gave a nod and left for the kitchen that was on the other side of the dojo near Kasumis room. And right next to the front door. Ayane crept through to the other side of the room. Noting that it was incredibly dark. A pale moonlight outlined the cracks of the door in front of her. She slid the door open a little and looked out into the hall carefully. No one was patrolling the halls. He distracted the right guards luckily. (Thankfully he knows how to distract people.)

She walked out and slid the door shut behind her. The door on the opposing wall was wide open. Moonlight flooded the window into the room and hall. She could see the moon clearly now. No clouds in sight. She turned left and walked a couple doors down. She stopped at her door thinking. (I hope she didn't put anyone in my room.) She opened the door quickly. No one was inside. Quickly getting in she shut the door behind her. Walking up to a dresser she opened it. She found her Purple ninja outfit. She quickly stripped off her cloak and her nightgown. Suddenly the door slid open. A guard walked in a little surveying the room. Another guard walked in behind him.

"What is it?"

"Just checking." He saw the cloak nightgown and open dresser. "... Kasumi must have been through her things like she said she would."

"What do you mean?"

"Kasumi said she was going to look for her favorite possessions and move them to her room in case Ayane came back for them. Nothing to worry about." They both left. The room fell silent.

"Dammit!" Ayane was wedged in a corner of the room against the ceiling next to the door. Her feet and hands were pressed against each wall from the corner while her upper back was against the ceiling. She hit her head against the ceiling once or twice. (Damn that whore! Always ruining my day somehow!!!) She dropped down softly and walked up to the dresser and snatched out her ninja outfit. Quickly putting it on she reached down next to the dresser and pulled out the gear such as gauntlets and shoes. She quickly strapped on the gloves and boots. Tightening the gloves to her liking she made a few punches in the air. "Perfect." She decided to discard the nightgown and cape as a sign to Kasumi that she was here. (That'll piss her off.) She smiled at the thought.

She walked to the door and out disregarding the fact that someone could've been there. There wasn't. They were still getting Hayate his food. She turned left walking the back way to Kasumis room avoiding the kitchen. Walking past the stairs past the middle hallway to the other side she wasn't about to leave without what she came for. Regardless whether they were in Kasumis room or not. There was no way to sneak in unnoticed even if she was asleep. Kasumi was a light sleeper. She rounded the corner and stopped at Kasumis door. (This is just great. And here I was thinking I wouldn't have to see her damn face tonight.)

Without hesitation she barged in and stopped. Kasumi was lieing in her matt eyes shut. Ayane stared at her as if waiting for something. Suddenly Kasumi reached over to her side for her tanto. At that exact moment Ayane lunged forward and slammed her fist into the back of Kasumis head knocking her out cold. A small thud once she hit the floor and that was it. Ayane waited a moment ready to strike again if need be. Kasumi made no movements. She then went about finding her stuff. (Damn bitch taking my stuff. I don't think so. Ah there they are...)

Looking to the window she saw Genras sword on the floor with her bandana lieing over it. Quickly walking over to the window she grabbed her bandana and once again tied it the way she always does tightening it on the left side where the knot is. Grabbing the sword she strapped it to her back. Then she looked around for her necklace. Shifting her eyes around the room they fell upon Kasumi. There around her neck is where it was. Walking over quickly she reached for it and grabbed it.

But before she could pull it away Kasumi grabbed her arm pulling her down. Kasumi used her other arm and grabbed her tanto and held it to Ayanes neck. Their faces were close as they looked each other in the eyes. "You shouldn't have come back."

"I couldn't just leave my stuff here with the likes of you."

"You're going to die. You know that right?"

"I doubt that." There was almost a fire burning in each of their eyes. Anyone who dared to interfere would not last long. The hatred that seemed to ooz out from both of them could be felt in the air due to their presence.

Kasumi was silent for a moment. "Why did you do it?"

Ayane stared back confused. "Do what?"

"Don't play stupid with me Ayane why did you kill mo..."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!!!!" As she spoke she nailed Kasumi with her other fist pulling the necklace free from her neck. Kasumi rolled once slitting a cut across Ayanes throat while she did. Kasumi began to get up when Ayane kicked her in the side that sent her against the wall. She ran out the door putting the necklace around her neck as she did. (What the hell was she talking about!!)

"She's here!!!!" Kasumis scream brought the attention of every guard around. As she ran towards the front door the two guards came out of the kitchen and ran towards her. Ayane kicked one in the face sending him back towards the kitchen. The other proceeded to kick her in the stomach. She countered it and threw him into the ceiling hitting it before he landed back on the floor with a thud. Se continued toward the front door. As she rounded the corner a blade came straight at her head. She ducked back kicking the blade out of the attackers hand.

Kasumi regained herself and grabbed her tanto running out the door.

Ayane grabbed the ninja and threw him straight at Kasumi as she came out the door. She ducked back in her room as the body flew by. Ayane ran straight at the front door bursting out without hesitation. But as she did she stopped at the sight of someone right in front of her. A female Kunoichi with long jet black hair. Only one word escaped each of their lips.

"... Ayane?!!!!"

"... Kioko?!!!!"

Both stood there in shock. Wide eyed mouths open. Not knowing what else to say.

Kasumi came around the corner. Ayane barreled through Kioko and took off straight into the woods. Kasumi stopped at the door watching her disappear into the woods. She looked at Kioko. "... Who are you?"

Shiden spoke from behind. "Her name is Kioko. Former Hajin Mon ninja and assassin for the Tenjin Mon."

I really hoped you liked this chapter. Well I've started n the next chapter finally and you can expect it soon but not real soon. Anyways Kioko... Who the hell is she? Why is she here? Well the next chapter is called "Kioko" And we'll learn about her since her arrival was a shock to Ayane. Don't worry Kasumi hasn't changed she's just really mad and that's understandable. Anyways Ayasumi doesn't seem to be doing much. Hmmm.... More on her later don't worry I haven't forgotten her. More surprises instore in the next Chapter 23: Kioko.


	23. Chapter 23: New Enemy?

Im sorry to say but its been very difficult typing on this new chapter. I'm only abut halfway through the next but it shouldn't take as long anymore. But at long last for those who have been wating I give you the next chapter of Shinobi Of Hajin Mon. I was planning on not posting until I finished the story… but I was taking to long so Ill post this anyway ! It would seem that i have picked up a new reviewer. I hope you are liking this story. You know who you are. And thanx for the reviews. .

Chapter 23: New Enemy?

Ayane ran. All she could do right now was run. Afraid to look back. Afraid to find Kioko chasing her. Thoughts ran wildly through her head. She didn't know what to think anymore. All she thought to do was run. Twigs and branches smacked her in the face while she blazed through the woods with lightning quick speed. She exited the woods just as the sun started to rise in front of her on the horizon. Suddenly her speed started to waver. Her eyes began to feel real heavy as she became more exhausted with each step. Her breath came out in heavy gasps as she began to run out of breath.

She grasped her chest as it stung from running to hard. She stopped running and continued in a walk. She began to stumble as she became continually tired. The street lay baron in front of her as the sun continued to rise in front of her. "K… Kioko… why is she here?" She stumbled a few more steps before collapsing onto the pavement below her. She heard them coming for her. Her once allied ninjas hunting her to be cut down by Kasumi. She layed there sprawled on the cold concrete in the middle of the street. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Kioko… why?"

She heard the footsteps of her enemies coming. She could here their voices as they got ever closer. But she couldn't move. Just before they reached her she lost consciousness.

Hitomi layed there on the couch while Ryan paced impatiently back and forth. Ryu had left to find Ayane after assuming something had gone wrong. Hitomi became annoyed. "Will you stop pacing!" Ryan jumped at her outburst. Hitomi was surprised at herself as well. "I… I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous myself."

Ryan had slumped back to a seating position. "Oh I'm sorry to. It's just that Ryu should have come back long ago." Hitomi nodded. "I mean I knew it was a bad idea to let her go in the first place."

Hitomi had lightly started rubbing her forehead as if it hurt. "Well what were you going to do…. Stop her?."

"Well… " He thought about that. "Well Ryu could have."

She looked at him. "Maybe so but he didn't want to. He respects her wishes."

Then almost as if on qui Ryu came through the door unusually tired and out of breathe. "I can't find her!"

Back at the dojo Shiden showed Kioko to the kitchen area. "You must have had a long trip Kioko. Won't you please sit down and rest?" She continued to stand and was constantly observing the place. "Is there something bothering you?"

She shook her head and took a seat next to the table. Shiden sat across from her and stared directly at her. She was quite attractive. Same age as Ayane except a little older. Long jet black hair. Deep grey narrow eyes. And a black Ninja outfit to boot. Her eyes kept wondering around.

"I guess it's been a long time since you've been in the dojo of the clan. Which is why I called you here." She finally looked at him. He leaned in closer over the table with a smirk over his face. "I will give you granted permission back into the clan. And renew your status as the most powerful Ninja of Hajin Mon." This seemed to strike her hard. The shocked expression on her face suggested his plan was working.

Her face narrowed again. "What's the catch?"

His smile grew. "You take orders from Tenjin Mon like always only you do NOT defy us. You do nothing without permission. And always report any disruptions in the sects progress. However your status will be restored and more. You will have full control over restoration of the Hajin Mon sect."

"My training was never complete. How can I…"

"Teach what you know. Hajin Mon must be a lesser form than Tenjin Mon. As part of the deal. But you apparently have acquired other skills and techniques from your travels."

"Why me? What about the current…"

"Hajin Mon is near death. You will bring about the rebirth and altered Hajin Mon as soon as one last lose end is tied up." Kioko withdrew. Hearing that Hajin Mon is almost gone hit her for some reason. "I'm sure that after what happened to you that you would love to have revenge right? Revenge against Genra?" Her eyes narrowed again. "Of course after your initial banishment you probably don't know what has happened after so long."

She spoke again. "I… I do have a hatred against Genra for what he did to me. But… to go against him would…"

"Stop! You no longer serve Genra. And Genra is no more."

"No more? How could he.."

"After his death the Hajin Mon ninjas were put under new management."

"Death! Genra is dead! How can that…"

"No longer important. However the rest of the clans leaders have dictated that in order for the alteration to take place the current Hajin Mon Leader must die. Seeing as she is the Last True Hajin Mon Ninja and only child Genra trained personally she is the ordained leader of all the Hajin Mon sect."

She was shocked and fearful. "You don't mean!"

"As long as Ayane lives the old ways of Hajin Mon have a chance of surviving and restoring itself. Even though I ordered all training of their ninjas to cease there are those of Hajin Mon who became runaways. Refusing to leave their sect. They do not know however of Ayane. But they know someone does. In reality they serve Ayane and only Ayane. But if she dies then so will Hajin Mon. And then… only then will we make YOU the leader of the New Hajin Mon."

Kioko was lost in deep thought. She wasn't sure about this. And she was sure she new that he had another plan for her. And she had a hunch on what. "You intend to send me after Ayane don't you? Strike her down. I ask you why would I do that?"

Shiden let out a sigh. "I am aware of the relationship between you and Ayane. But that time is long gone. And she currently represents Genra the embodiment of all you hate. Not to mention it was because of her that you were banished in the first place."

Her eyes widened. (He's right.) She seemed to think for a bit longer before giving him her answer. "… I'll do it."

"Good choice. Now all that's left is to find her and destroy her."

A voice came from the door. "So that's why you called a ninja like her here." Kasumi walked through the door clothed in her ninja outfit.

"Ah Kioko allow me to introduce… " Kioko cut him off.

"Kasumi. Runaway shinobi and I assume the new future leader of the clan hmm?" Kioko was glaring at Kasumi strangely. She smiled suddenly. "We finally meet in person."

Kasumi examined her carefully. The smile seemed almost… fake. Her eyes gave her a negative vibe. She held out her hand suddenly to greet Kasumi. She took it unsurely.

Out of the blue one of the ninjas that was chasing Ayane returned. Fearful and frightened. Upon entering the room he fell to his hands and knees exhausted. Shiden stood up. "What happened!"

The ninja was out of breath and sweating. "I don't know! A strange woman came out of nowhere and took us all out! We almost had Ayane to!"

Kasumi seemed in shock a little. "What kind of woman!"

The fallen ninja took a few breaths to regain himself. He was scared out of his mind. "I… I don' know… we saw Ayane lying face down oddly enough… then she came out of no where just as we reached Ayane… she seemed inhuman… INSANE almost… she took us out like nothing! Yet she seemed… familiar…"

Kasumi was stricken by this. She wasn't quite sure what to think. A whole group of at least ten ninjas… gone……. she felt a tear slowly creep down her cheek. "I…" she felt herself shaking uncontrollably. "Wha… what have I done…" She fell to her hands and knees.

Shiden turned to her. "Kasumi?"

Elsewhere…

Ayane felt herself waking up. She opened her eyes a little. It was late morning sometime. A chill came with the gust of wind as she realized she was on top of a building. An apartment somewhere she thought obviously. The sky was clouded a rainy light grey. She managed to pull herself up to a sitting position. "Wha… where am I?" Her head throbbed with unforgivable pain. Grasping it with clenched teeth as if it would subside on touch.

"So… you're Ayane… we meet for the first time." Ayane jerked her attention around behind her. There by the edge of the building was a woman staring over the city. She wore a white blood splattered lab coat. Her hair glistened with lavender and red streaks in the sunlight as it gracefully flowed in the wind.

Ayanes attention became suddenly sharp as she struggled to stand. "GAH!…" Her legs wouldn't move. Ayasumi kept her attention out over the town. Not facing Ayane. Ayane tried again to stand. Failure. She fell to a sitting position yet again. Fatigued and sweating… she gave up. All she could do was look at her.

"This town… I remember it somehow… yet this is the first time I've ever seen it." Her voice was different from Ayane and Kasumi's. "No matter how hard I try… the memories evade my direct train of thought… I wondered this as I opened my eyes for the first time. And when I saw the lab… I knew… that these memories weren't mine." She turned to Ayane. A very ackward expression. Ayane herself couldn't quite figure it out. A stone cold glare. Only more sinister. "And upon comprehending the fact that I shouldn't exist… I retaliated and slaughtered all my creators whom helped conceive me." She spoke very calmly. "And of course I met my father…"

Ayane finally spoke. "You mean that bastard Doctor who killed Naomi!"

"… I know nothing of a girl named Naomi. However if he recently had his arm severed then yes one and the same."

"I'll Kill that son of a bitch for what he…"

"There will be no need for that. I already killed him." Ayanes eyes flared in shock. "He was a fool. He should have never created me." She smiled menacingly. "So I snapped his back and squashed his skull." Ayane noticed that her foot was pasted with blood. Splashed almost to her knee. She felt fearful all the sudden. "You see I wasn't slated to awaken until later. So naturally had I just let them have their way I would have been laying on an operating table while they poked and prod my body for any deficiencies. But instead I decided to eviscerate them."

"WHAT!"

"They were weak. They never had a chance. So I got them before they got me."

Ayane was in shock. (She's INSANE!) But being the person she is she wouldn't lose her composure. Keeping a firm grip on herself she stared back with an equally intimidating stare. Unfortunately Ayasumi didn't seem to notice. She walked up and stood over Ayane.

"On the other hand… I didn't forget my prime directive."

"Oh really… Whats that!"

She knelt down and stared Ayane in the eyes. It became obvious that at this point in time Ayane was… afraid. She felt herself sweat and become nervous by the second. "Why to kill you and Kasumi of course. Apparently they thought that if I woke prematurely that I had no chance. But I bet I can prove them wrong and take you both down without much of a fight. That's why you live. It would have been no fun to just kill you in your state. And it would seem that you and Kasumi are… having a bit of a disagreement yes?" Ayane refused to answer. They just stared into each others eyes for a while. Then Ayasumi stood up. "Well it makes no difference. I got the rest of my life to wait. Come and find me when you two are ready. I'll be waiting in Tokyo… sis!"

She turned and walked to the door. "Sis! What the hell are…"

Before disappearing behind the door she gave one last look with a smile. "Whether you like it or not I am a part of the family now. Like a long lost sister of some sort… which reminds me." She came back over to Ayane. "Can I borrow your clothes sis?" She Began to reach down when Ayane slapped away her hand then went to punch her in the stomach. Ayasumi slapped away her punch and nailed her in the stomach instead.

"Geh…" She lost all her breath and spit out blood. One punch… had done that to her… especially in her condition… it was more than she could take. Ayasumi grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up. Ayane didn't feel it much… the blow to her stomach was too much to ignore. The frozen expression on her face… the blood in her mouth… eyes wide open… she was in shock.

"Fine I'll just take them myself" She reached and began to pull off Ayanes outfit when SNAP! Something hit her in the face with incredible force knocking her towards the edge of the building. Her grip on Ayane was lost so she flipped and made a recovery. Turning quickly to her attacker she should have guessed who she saw… "Ryu Hayabusa."

He stood there in front of Ayane. Ayane looked up at his back equally surprised. "Ayane… how many times do I have to save you this week?"

That seemed to strike a nerve. "Hey Shut up! I didn't ask for your help!"

Ryu charged at Ayasumi full speed… she didn't move. He went to trip her but she jumped up as he slid down. She started to kick him in the face. But then he unexpectedly shifted his weight to the back of his shoulders and planted his foot against hers and forcefully shoved her into the air out of control. She was off guard and she couldn't pull out of it. She felt Ryu wrap his arms around her and clench tight as he pulled them into a spin down… off the side of the building…. his famous battle cry screamed in her ears as they spun to the pavement below. "HHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He felt her crash into the road. He sensed it crack under the force of the blow. Releasing her and jumping back he looked at her lay there motionless. He started to turn away until she started to get up. "Ugh… Ryu Hayabusa… one of the greatest ninjas of all time." She pulled herself to her feet little dizzy. She had that smile on her face again. "Why'd you have to go and do that? That actually hurt. "

"I could do it again if you like?"

"Hahahaa that's ok. My fight's not with you." Strangely her laugh and expression seemed… cheerful. She turned her back and started to walk off.

"What are you after?" She stopped.

"Well some clothes of course silly!"

Ryu's eye twitched. "Don't play games with me!" She turned her head slightly.

"Well if you must know I'm after Ayane and Kasumi obviously." Ryu began to speak but was cut off. "Though I turned on my creator I still crave what I was made for. I want to know if those two can actually beat me. But since they aren't getting along I'll move on for now." She started to walk away again. Ryu unsheathed his sword a little. Again she stopped. "Come now Ryu you don't really intend to use that on poor little me do you." Ryu thought for a moment. He could strike her down right now. But something seemed too calm about her. "I am your worst enemy and your best chance. If you kill me now then the girls will have no reason to fight together… however if I live… they just might fight along side each other to destroy me." Then she walked away a smile on her face.

Ryu sheathed his sword. Watching her leave. "… She's right." He watched her disappear around a corner. Ryu turned around and walked back to the top of the building. Walking through the door he saw Ayane making yet another attempt to stand. "Need any help?"

She collapsed again. "Of course not! I'm fine!" She felt Ryu's hand gently grab her arm. He hoisted her up and pulled her arm around the back of his neck.

"Don't worry." He smiled as she looked at him curiously. "I know that you have had enough of being carried around all the time. Come on lets head back to Hitomi and Ryan." Then they started the long trip back.

Ill try and get remotivated back into typing on this. Promise.


End file.
